I SEE IN BLUE
by konohanabaku
Summary: Al instituto sabaody llega una alumna nueva que movera el corazon de trafalgar law. descifrar el pasado de la chica. (posible que tome parejas que me gustan del anime). LawXOC
1. NEW GIRL IN TOWN

La chica golpeo en la puerta del despacho del director, desde el interior se escucho un "pase" por lo que la joven entro. Se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio y le dio al director la carpeta con su información. El director se quedo leyendo detenidamente y luego hablo.

-Bueno señorita Ayanocoji, bienvenida a la preparatoria Sabaody, en su expediente veo que es muy buena alumna.

-etto, gracias director Garp-dijo un poco tímida la chicha peli-azul.

-en fin, te llevare a tu aula- contesto Garp levantándose de la silla para indicarle a joven donde tenía que ir.

Garp era una persona bastante grande, tenía el cabello encanecido, y una gran sonrisa que surcaba en su rostro, tenía una barba igual de blanca y una cicatriz en su rostro, Aoi había escuchado que antes de ser director de la secundaria había sido vicealmirante de la marina, pero después de la extraña desaparición de su hijo, se había convertido en director de escuela. La chica esta remembrando en su mente lo que su abuelo le había dicho sobre Garp, pero se asusto cuando el hombre se quedo inmóvil con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

-director Garp, director Garp.- le llamo la chica cuando se dio cuenta de la bomba de moco que se inflaba en su nariz.- está dormido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

El personaje de la historia es Aoi Ayanocoji, una chica de 19 años y en poco acabara la preparatoria, tiene el cabello azul oscuro y ojos violáceos, es una chica con una belleza por encima de las demás, antes vivía en la ciudad de loguetown pero cuando su padre y madre murieron, su abuelo se la llevo a vivir a grand line, una linda ciudad pero un tanto más peligrosa. Su abuelo es Tora Ayanocoji, también ex-vicealmirante de la marina y amigo de Garp, por lo cual la mando a estudiar a la escuela que Garp estaba dirigiendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

-Robin, he traído una nueva alumna a este curso, te la encargo.- Garp le dio un empujón a Aoi y salió rápidamente del aula dejándola sola.

-buenas tardes.- dijo la hermosa profesora de historia Nico robin.

-bu…buenas tardes.- dijo ella más fuerte para que el salón la escuchara pero de una manera tímida.- me llamo Aoi Ayanocoji y es un placer conocerlos.

-siéntate, mira allí hay un espacio libre.- señalo una silla vacía y Aoi no dudo en sentarse.

Lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en que los chicos de su alrededor la miraban fijamente y algunos chorreaban babas con los ojos con corazón, como era el caso se Sanji el chico que se sentaba a su izquierda, en general estaba acostumbrada a que hicieran eso, pero lo odiaba, por lo que saco unos googles de la maleta y se los coloco para que no la siguieran viendo. A su derecha estaba sentado el que luego conoció como Trafalgar Law, el cual ni se inmuto en mirarla, detrás estaba Eustass que aunque no tenía los ojos en corazón si la miraba con una sonrisa extraña.

-Señor trafalgar los gorros y cualquier otro accesorio están prohibidos en la institución.- se dirigió la sensei a Law pero también dirigió la mirada a Aoi, sin muchas ganas ambos obedecieron. "es lindo"-pensó Aoi viendo a Law, era algo intrínseco en Aoi, cuando un chico no la miraba de forma sucia a ella le parecía lindo; pero un chillido al otro lado casi la ensordece.

-Aoi-swannnnn! O prefieres que te diga chwannn!.- grito el rubio a su lado, mientras el peli verde que estaba en la silla de frente de Sanji lo miro con fastidio.

-deja de hacer eso cejas rizada, me salpicas con tu saliva

-por qué no te callas marimo?.- la cara de amor de Sanji cambio a cara de odio mientras miraba a Zoro.

-cállame si eres tan valiente.- contesto.

-ustedes dos tranquilícense que voy a comenzar la clase.

-siii!, inmediatamente robin-chwan… digo robin-sensei.- contesto el rubio otra vez con corazones en sus ojos.

Así pasaron las clases mientras llegaban los profesores, después de que robin se fue llego el profesor de música, era un hombre alto, delgado, con sombrero de copa, y un afro. A Aoi le recordó a cierto guitarrista de una banda de rock, se reía yohohoho., también conoció al profesor crocodile que era el profesor de ciencias políticas, pero se limito a hablar sobre su odio hacia el dueño del orfanato de la ciudad y termino con una murmullo de que algún día tomaría un país. En el receso Sanji invito a Aoi para que fuera con él en el recreo, a su lado iba Zoro con cara de pocos amigos ya que Sanji se había burlado de él cuando trato se salir por una ventana al perderse por los pasillos, al salir se encontraron con Luffy, Nami, Vivi, Ussop y chopper.

-hola chicos.- saludo un hombre pelirrojo.- Ussop tu papá me dijo que te trajera el almuerzo así que aquí tienes.- el chico de nariz largo recibió el bento y le agradeció al pelirrojo.- Luffy mira lo que te traje a ti.- dijo sacando algo de su mochila que resulto ser un parche y un sombrero de paja

-ahhh shanks, gracias!.- dijo el chico con los ojos brillando.- arreglaste mi sobrero de paja y este parche de ojo es como de un pirata, ajjaja seré el pirata sombrero de paja dijo Luffy colocándose lo que le había entregado shanks.

- AKAGAMI!.- se escucho desde la ventana del despacho del director y al dirigir la mirada hacia allí esta Garp con cara de poco amigos.- te he dicho que dejes a mi nieto en paz y déjale de meter eso cosas de piratas en la cabeza.- grito el director muy enojado.- y tu Luffy, quieres probar otra vez mis puños de amor.- dijo cerrando el puño en el aire, a lo que Luffy se asusto mucho.

-Luffy, me tengo que ir antes de que Garp me asesine, y no dejes que buggy se acerque otra vez al sombrero que lo vuelve a cortar.- dijo el pelirrojo corriendo hacia la puerta del instituto. Paso un tiempo y Luffy luego se volvió a poner el sombrero de paja y el parche cuando cercioro que Garp ya no estaba mirando.

-Luffy es tu nombre? Verdad?- pregunto Aoi y el moreno asintió.-el director Garp es tu abuelo?- pregunto otra vez Aoi algo obvio y Luffy volvió a quedo mirando a la ventana del despacho .- Luffy tu abuelo estará enfermo? es que esta mañana se durmió de pie.- y al volverse a Luffy lo vio durmiendo sentado.- ya veo.- se dijo mas para ella misma.

Aoi se quedo hablando con las persona que conocía, ellos eran más pequeños por eso estaban en un curso anterior a ella, Nami era una chica que le encantaba el dinero pero era bastante inteligente. Ussop el chico de nariz larga contaba historias sobre cosas que nadie se creía, además era hijo de yassop, un amigo del profesor Shanks, Vivi era una chica amable pero cuando Aoi le dijo sobre los profesores que había conocido, al escuchar que crocodile era uno de ellos se dedico a hablar mal de él, al parecer crocodile-sensei le había hecho algo a su familia. Chopper era un chico de 15 años extremadamente tierno e inteligente ya que lo habían promovido de curso y era ayudante de la enfermería de la escuela. Aoi estaba encantada con ellos, eran realmente muy agradables y aunque los conocía solo un día podría decirse que le tomo cariño.

Al llegar al salón de clases después del recreo, Aoi cruzo miradas con Law, quien la miro con cara de "no me agradas" y luego se volvió para hablar con Kid. Esto no le gusto nada a Aoi pero en seguida entro el profesor de inglés. Rayleigh-sensei que aseguraba que la mejor manera de aprender inglés era escuchar la voz de las cosas, algo que ninguno de los presentes entendió que quería decir.

-saquen su libros y traduzcan la lectura de la pág 45, me entregaran la traducción al final de la clase.

-sensei- dijo Aoi con voz tímida.- yo no tengo el libro, es que soy nueva.

-ya me di cuenta de eso…. Señor trafalgar por favor acérquese a la señorita y comparta su libro para que haga el trabajo.

Trafalgar Law obedeció pero sin muchas ganas, esa chica nueva no le gustaba para nada y sobretodo porque le recordaba a alguien de su pasado. La chica se acerco un poco más al libro para poder leer el texto pero como Law no lo había acercado lo suficiente se inclino hacia él para verlo mejor.

-oye niñita respeta mi espacio personal.- le dijo Law mirándola mal pero sin sobresaltarse. Eso era algo que ningún hombre le había dicho antes, normalmente estaría chorreando la baba y emocionándose por acercársele tanto, eso era algo que ella odiaba pero tampoco era que le gustara mucho como Law la había tratado.

-como me llamaste?- pregunto Aoi con la vena en su cabeza a punto de explotar.

-dije niñita, estas sorda?- le contesto Law leyendo el libro de manera tan tranquila que parecía no decírselo a ella.

-me llamo Aoi, pero tú me llamaras Ayanocoji-san ya que no me agradas, no soy niñita y si me vuelves a decir así de arranco la piel con un cuchillo de cocina, entendiste?.- contesto la chica con la voz forzadamente calmada. Law se sorprendió mucho, nadie le había hablado así (porque no tenía muy buena fama en la escuela y le tenían miedo), se notaba que aquella chica no lo conocía.

"retracto lo chico, esta chica no se parece en nada a Ame-sama, ella era dulce y tierna mientras que esta chica es un desastre".- pensó Law al ver como la chica intentaba quitarle el libro mientras él se lo alejaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Después de terminar la traducción, trafalgar le tiro el libro en la cara a Aoi literalmente.

- ay tienes Ayanocoji-kun.- contesto Law sin poner mucha atención en ello.

-como me llamaste?- pregunto Aoi con la vena en la frente a punto de explotar.

- Ayanocoji-kun

-insinúas algo?.- pregunto Aoi fingiendo perversamente tranquilidad.

-no sé de que hablas Ayanocoji-kun.-haciendo énfasis en el kun.

-ponle un "san" detrás!.- exigió Aoi irritada.

-no.- contesto Law mirando hacia otro lado con las manos bajo su nuca.

- idiota.- murmuro por lo bajo la chica nueva

CONTINUARA...


	2. CLASES DE NATACIÓN

Ahí estaba, en frente de la piscina, con todos esos ojos clavados en ella y de alguna manera le asqueaba. Se maldijo a si misma por heredar el físico de su madre; Aoi tenía grandes pechos, una cintura pequeña y trasero respingado, su piel blanca, sus hermosos ojos púrpura, rasgos delicados; muchas mujeres se sentirían orgullosas de ser así de hermosas pero Aoi lo odiaba. Recordó a su madre , era exactamente igual a Aoi, lo único que las diferenciaba era su cabello; Aoi tenia el cabello de un tono azul oscuro, distintivo de su familia y lo tenía poco más arriba de los hombros, se lo había cortado ya que desde hace un tiempo, más exactamente desde "aquel día" adquirió la manía de vestirse como hombre, vendarse los senos, peinarse hacia atrás, ponerse los googles y _voila_ era todo un chico, pero su abuelo le dijo que no podía hacerlo en la escuela. Recordó que su madre cuando estaba viva tenía un hermoso cabello largo y de color negro intenso, nunca había perdido su feminidad.  
Palabras obscenas hacia su persona la hicieron salir de sus recuerdos, el maldito de fulbody pagaría por decir tales aberraciones. Ese vestido de baño que había traído su abuelo a última hora era realmente pequeño, lo odiaba.

-Jinbe-sensei, no me siento a gusto para nadar así.- aseguro Aoi pero al decir esto Jinbe le dio un karatazo a fullbody que lo dejo inconsciente y a Jango tratando de resucitarlo .

-listo.- contesto el grueso hombre.

- ehm gracias Jinbe-sensei, pero en realidad no me refería a eso, es... es que yo no sé nadar.- lo había soltado, realmente no sabía nadar y era algo que le había avergonzado toda la vida.

- alguien se ofrece a instruir a Aoi-san en lo básico.- Jinbe suponía que al ser un curso avanzado iba a poder enseñar cosas interesantes sobre el nado. Ya se imaginaba a sus chicos en las olimpiadas.

El 98% de los chicos alzaron la mano. Pero una mirada fulminante de Kid hizo que casi todos bajaron la mano.

-yo lo hare.- dijo el orgulloso Kid.

-Eustass-ya pero tu tampoco sabes nadar.- le recordó Law mirando de reojo a Kid mientras este lo veía furioso, pero dándole la razón.

- trafalgar-kun desea usted ensenarle a Aoi-san?- pregunto Jinbe continuando con la búsqueda.

- tampoco sé nadar.- levanto sus brazos en signo de obviedad.

- alguien más quiere ayudar a la señorita.- el mismo 98% alzo la mano.- bajen la mano quien no sepa nadar.- pidió Jinbe y obedeciendo a esto el porcentaje de manos alzadas bajo drásticamente haciendo que a Jinbe se le inflamara la vena de la cabeza.

-roronoa, kuroashi, ustedes encárguense de ella dijo Jinbe harto.

-ehhhh? Pero si yo no levante la mano.- refuto el peli verde enfadado ya que pensaba dormir.

-mellorine!.- grito Sanji tirándose a la piscina.

Ya en la piscina, Aoi trataba de aprender a nadar y veía que el resto de sus compañeros avanzaban rápidamente en su aprendizaje menos ella aunque noto que Law y Kid habían dejado de intentarlo y se habían sentado a la orilla de la piscina a charlar. Dejo de pensar cuando se sumergió en la honda piscina.

- se está ahogando, marimo.- grito Sanji al ver como chapoteaba Aoi en el agua. Cuando se pudo estabilizar en la orilla vio como Sanji abría sus brazos para que fuera hacia él con los ojos en forma de corazón, cosa que fastidio a Aoi " tsk, se vería demasiado atractivo si no hiciera cara de estúpido cuando me ve" pensó Aoi, y sus ojos se posaron en Zoro que era ajeno a ella, entonces sin pensar se lanzo hacia él.

- me ahogo, Zoro-kun.- dijo agarrándose del cuello del peli verde y este para evitar que aquello ocurriera la tomo fuertemente de la cintura.

-tsk.- fue lo que escucho del cocinero mientras este salía de la piscina, se volvió hacia ellos y pudo hacerse una idea mental de que miraría con odio a Zoro pero para su sorpresa, esa mirada fue dirigida hacia ella.

Cuando Law vio como Aoi se agarraba del cuello de Zoro y el la tomaba de la cintura, sintió un pinchazo en la boca del estomago, como cuando miras hacia abajo desde un edifico muy alto. Le molesto de sobremanera la escena y dio gracias a dios y a Jinbe por escuchar la voz del ultimo diciéndoles que el recreo había comenzado. Todos salieron al patio, incluyendo a Zoro que después de dejarla agarrada de la orilla de la piscina dijo que iba a buscar a Sanji y se fue.

Aoi salió con ayuda de Kid de la piscina y cuando se iban a ir una voz los detuvo.

- ustedes no hicieron nada.- los miro duramente Jinbe.

-Jinbe-sensei, pero si Zoro-kun y Sanji-kun se pelearon durante toda la hora y no pude aprender nada.

- pero si yo te vi coqueteando con roronoa-ya toda la hora.- dijo el inexpresivo trafalgar Law, fulminado por la mirada de Aoi.

- se quedaran practicando.- diciendo esto los arrojó a la honda piscina. Law y Kid llegaron a la orilla chapoteando y al ver que Aoi estaba más al centro de esta, Law se lanzo inconscientemente y la ayudo a llegar a la orilla sin saber el mismo como lo había hecho.

-Ayanocoji-kun, estas tratando de suicidarte?.- le pregunto Law tratando de recuperar el aliento después de haber hecho semejante tontería, normalmente no habría hecho eso pero en esos momentos no quería pensar en la razón.

En ese momento llego Luffy al domo de la piscina.

- que hace ustedes tres aquí.- pregunto el pequeño

- Luffy-chan, nos han sentenciado a morir ahogados.- contesto Aoi dramáticamente.

- si nadan no se ahogaran.- obvio Luffy riéndose.

-NO SABEMOS.- respondieron los tres al unísono.

- yo tampoco shishishi, es porque comí la gomu gomu no mi.- repuso Luffy con orgullo

-la que?.- pregunto Aoi

-No le hagas caso.- dijo Zoro que estaba entrando al lugar.- Luffy está obsesionado con un manga de piratas donde hay unas frutas que dan poderes pero a cambio te quitan la habilidad de nadar. Mientras hablaba, Zoro noto que Law lo miro muy mal.

-ossan déjalos salir.- pidió Luffy al instructor de natación, pero no recibió respuesta.- Jinbe por todo lo que hemos pasado.- pidió nuevamente Luffy

- váyanse antes de que me arrepiente y Luffy-kun no te aproveches de mi amistad con tu hermano.

-Luffy-chan, gracias, me voy a las duchas, no quiero oler a cloro lo que queda de día  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Law los guió hasta las duchas y entro el primero a la única con calentador eléctrico, duro bastante tiempo allí y no se pudo evitar las ganas de dañar el calentador, de verdad le divertía molestar a la nuevita, aceptaba que no era su estilo pero esto le divertía como no lo había cualquier otra cosa en mucho tiempo. Recordó la expresión de la cara de Aoi cuando se molesta, " es tan linda cuando se enoja" pensó Law, pero inmediatamente detuvo sus pensamientos. Linda? Pero como ese proyecto de mujer iba a ser linda, " mi cuerpo debió absorber mucho cloro, o el  
Calor de la ducha me está afectando", pensó Law incrédulo de la mala jugada que le había hecho su cabeza, cansado de eso salió de la ducha.

Cuando Aoi vio a Law salir de la ducha me sonrojo inmediatamente. el cuerpo de Law tenía un tono canela, y sus músculos estaban un tanto marcados, viendo como las perlas decoraban el esbelto cuerpo, detecto con la mirada una gota traviesa que bajaba por su hombro, se deslizaba por entre los pectorales de Law, seguía el camino por sus abdominales y se perdía en el lugar donde Law sostenía la toalla al rededor de la cintura, sacudió la cabeza y lo miro a la cara, allí estaban esas gotitas cayendo de sus mojados cabellos y algunos mechones se pegaban a la piel de su rostro por la humedad, diviso otra gota traviesa que caía de un mechón de pelo, bajo por la mejilla y llego hasta los labios del maldito trafalgar Law lo cual hizo que este se lamiera los labios en auto reflejo por lo que Aoi se vio obligada a sacudir la cabeza de nuevo, "malditas gotas traviesas" pensó Aoi. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y centro la vista en los tatuajes de los brazos de Law, esos que lo hacen ver como un chico malo, esos que te arrinconan y... un escalofrío de excitación hizo que se irguiera y salió corriendo hacia la ducha. La primera palabra que vino a la mente de Aoi fue "sexy". " ya no mas maldita cabeza" pensó Aoi quería arrancarse el cerebro pero abrió la ducha en cambio, al sentir el frío latigazo del agua con su ahora acalorado cuerpo, lo maldijo y lo maldijo mil veces más al ver el circuito de la ducha cortado. Algún día se vengaría, ella se vengaría.

Afuera de la ducha mientras Aoi se duchaba estaban Law y Kid charlando.

- eres cruel.- dijo Kid mirando hacia la puerta de la ducha.

-por qué lo dices?- pregunto Law

- mira que traerla hasta las duchas de los hombres, no tardan en llegar de clase de gimnasia y ya viste como se puso porque la miraban en natación.

- crees que me importa.- contesto despreocupado Law. Realmente le preocupaba, pero cuando alguien le preocupaba a Law, este lo maltrataba hasta que la razón de su preocupación se alejara, lo había hecho toda la vida y esta no sería la excepción, era una forma de protección; además esa chica le desagradaba o eso quería pensar. Un ruido saco de sus pensamientos a Law, efectivamente y como había predicho Kid, los chicos de gimnasia llegaban corriendo a bañarse. Aoi al escucharlo se envolvió en la pequeña toalla y salió de la ducha, se sorprendió al verse rodeada de hombres y hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de la situación.

"Un ángel?... qué demonios " Law se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de su mano por pensar tal cosa. Esa pequeña toalla apenas la cubría, dejando poco a la imaginación, bueno ya la había visto en traje de baño pero había evitado mirarle fijamente en la piscina y ahora estaba en frente de ella, de esa manera con su cabello un tanto alborotado pero todavía con la forma habitual, incluso el flequillo corto que tenía en el lado derecho de la frente estaba donde debía estar, la toalla estaba adherida a su cuerpo por la humedad marcando el curvilíneo cuerpo de Aoi, podía ver las gotas de agua bajar por sus piernas, la toalla apretada contra su cadera, como caía grácilmente la toalla en el espacio de su pequeña cintura, sus pechos que parecían ganarle la batalla a la toalla, e incluso se le notaban los pezones a través de la tela por el frío del agua, dios mío!, ese frío que la estaba haciendo templar ligeramente y hacia salir vapor de su cuerpo " maldición, te has vuelto un imbécil pervertido" se auto reprendió Law.

Aoi pudo sentir las miradas de esos asquerosos pervertidos de Gimnasia en su ser, odiaba eso, y la palabras que salían de sus sucias bocas, ojalá se mordieran sus malsanas lenguas. Aquellas lascivas palabras le hacían remembrar sucesos anteriores, inconscientemente se coloco la mano sobre el flequillo, ese flequillo que ocultaba una herida que todavía le dolía a pesar de haber sido hace tanto tiempo , lo cual la hizo romper en llanto y salir corriendo, por suerte al lado del de hombres estaban las duchas de mujeres y se metió allí.

Law vio como ese pervertido le hacía tales insinuaciones a Aoi, luego la vio romper en llanto y salir de allí, quiso seguiría y pedirle perdón, su broma se había pasado de la raya, pero no pudo reaccionar en ese sentido. El cuerpo de Law se dirigió hacia el chico que había dicho tales suciedades, y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz que de inmediato se la rompió, fue tanto el impacto que la cabeza del chico se fue para atrás y reboto contra la pared no sin antes abrirse la cabeza del golpe, cayendo inconsciente en el piso sangrando abundantemente. Como si hubiera hecho nada Law comenzó a vestirse acto que copio Kid.

- como habrán la bocota, y no les dejamos un hueso bueno.- amenazo Kid antes de salir pero todavía sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo, en realidad el estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero no lo pensó de Law. Prefiero no preguntar nada.

CONTINUARA...


	3. CLASES DE KENDO

Habían pasados varios días desde el incidente de la ducha, y Law no se sentía bien consigo mismo por haberle jugado tan mala pasada a Aoi; pensó que se avergonzaría delante de los chicos pero no pensó que le fuera a afectar tanto como tampoco pensó que esos sucios le iban a decir tantas cochinadas, que la hicieron sentir mal. Que debía hacer? Pedir perdón? ... No, Eustass ya le había venido con el cuento de pedirle perdón y le pareció una locura, en la vida nunca le había pedido perdón a alguien; bueno, si hubo una persona a la que trafalgar Law le pidió perdón, pero ella era algo pasado, un enamoramiento de niño y nada más, sacudió la cabeza disipándose los graciosos recuerdos y se dirigió a su clase de kendo. En el camino se encontró con la que menos quería encontrarse.

-Zoro-kun, ya acabo el horario de clase, a donde vas?.- pregunto Aoi viendo que Zoro no fue con Sanji a recoger a los demás.

-tengo kendo.- respondió el peli verde sin ponerle mucha atención a la chica.

- esas clases extra-curriculares son obligatorias?- pregunto Aoi desganada.

- ehmm pues si tus padres te inscribieron a alguna, la valen en la sabana de notas.- respondió Zoro.

- gracias Zoro-kun, nos vemos al rato.- se despidió la peli azul y Zoro se despidió con la mano.

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que trafalgar Law estaba detrás de ellos, Zoro se había ido ya; pasaron uno al lado del otro y fingieron no verse siguiendo su camino aunque ambos tenían ganas de decir algo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

- Garp-sama.- llamo antes de abrir la puerta, al entrar vio a Garp tomando té y comiéndose un paquete de galletas.

- necesitas algo, Aoi-chan?.- pregunto ofreciendo una galleta.

-quería saber si mi abuelo me había inscrito a una clase extra-curricular.- contesto recibiendo la galleta.

-creo que si.- contesto buscando el expediente de Aoi.- yo inscribí a Luffy en uno pero no lo aceptaron por que se la pasaba el tiempo de la clase leyendo mangas, maldito Shanks.- la última frase la dijo casi en un murmullo.- Aquí esta ... Déjame ver... te inscribió en kendo, ya lo recuerdo.

-kendo?- no es un poco... Tú sabes.- dijo Aoi a Garp.

- recuerdo que lo mismo le dije yo, pero dijo que eras una niña muy ruda, así que estaba bien.- contesto Garp alzando los brazos.

"no importa, por lo menos esta Zoro-kun, y además no soy tan mala con la espada"- pensó Aoi, recordando el entrenamiento que había tenido de su abuelo desde el día que habían muerto sus padres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

- la chica entro al gimnasio donde practicaban kendo y vio que todos estaban sentados en el suelo y en un solemne silencio, lo que hizo que Aoi pareciera una escandalosa.

- desea algo señorita?.- pregunto el hombre que estaba sentado al fondo del salón, a su derecha esta Zoro y a su izquierda un joven parecido a Zoro pero con cabello negro que luego reconoció como Ryumma.

"que guapo es el instructor"- pensó Aoi.- vengo a practicar.- contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Vio como todos estallaban en risa menos los tres que estaba al fondo, giro su cabeza y vio que trafalgar Law se encontraba entre las personas del salón; él no se reía, más bien la miraba con asombro.

- las clases de cocina son dos salas más a la derecha, señorita.- indico Ryumma sin un ápice de expresión en su hablar, como si lo estuviera diciendo enserio. Lo que hizo enfurecer a Aoi, sacando a la Aoi interna que no le gustaba sacar. En la escuela ese ya era el segundo tío que sacaba su instinto psicópata, el primero también se encontraba en la sala pero eso es punto aparte.

- por que no traes tu varita y me lo dices mas cerquita, remedo barato de samurái de festival.- le respondió Aoi a Ryumma. El desafío hizo que el solemne silencio volviera. Ryumma se levanto de su lugar para aceptar el duelo, pero mihawk lo detuvo y lo volvió a sentar.

- te interesa el kendo?- pregunto mihawk con su permanente solemnidad.

- en realidad no me gusta mucho el kendo onichan, me gusta más el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero mi abuelo me obligo a venir aquí.- contesto Aoi despreocupadamente. Pero pudo escuchar comentarios como: " si no te gusta, vete" o "mas respeto frente a el sensei" e incluso molestos "kawai". Al fin y al cabo cosas sin importancia.

- busca un traje y ven a tomar la clase.- contesto mihawk como si ni hubiera escuchado nada.

Para Law, el saber que Aoi iba a entrenar con ellos lo emocionaba de cierta manera pero también lo ponía nervioso. La vio salir con su traje, el cual lo había amarrado a la cintura con una cuerda para que no se le cayese de lo grande; para Law fue una escena linda, lo podría llamar así, linda. Tenía que aceptar que aunque Ayanocoji era un desastre también era muy bonita e incluso tierna.

- matsumoto, aomame!- llamo mihawk y dos de sus súbditos se levantaron.- ellos dos serán suficientes para un jovencita pretenciosa como tu.- dijo mihawk con estoicismo.

- sensei!- llamo Law a mihawk.- se que fue grosera pero hacer que pelee con dos elite y a la vez, es un poco exagerado, no cree?- le cuestiono Law notablemente preocupado. Pero mihawk respondió con un "comiencen". A Aoi se le encogió el corazón al ver a Law intercediendo por ella.

-donde esta mi palito onichan, o de verdad quieres que los muela a patadas.- al decir esta frase Zoro inmediatamente recordó a Sanji y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- sabes eres la segunda mujer que me hablar tan groseramente.- contesto mihawk y Zoro le dolió saber quien fue la primera.-es clase de kendo, ya te lo dije, y allí están los "palitos".- mostró mihawk la estantería de espadas de bambú. Aoi tomo la espada y se puso en posición de guardia de kendo. Le costó trabajo ya que eran dos pero en pocos movimientos ya estaban los dos revolcándose en el suelo de dolor, " mi abuelo no me entreno para caer ante debiluchos" pensó Aoi satisfecha.

-trafalgar, al frente.- ordeno mihawk.

-q...que?- fue la respuesta de Law.

- trafalgar, tienes mucho talento, mas grande que el de muchos, así que si quieres seguir avanzando, obedéceme.- Sentenció mihawk a Law aunque en su voz no se escuchaba amenaza alguna.

Law se paro al frente de Aoi, su espada era más larga que las demás y la espada de Aoi era más corta de las demás, era porque le gustaba la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sintió que sería una desventaja. Law comenzó a atacar y Aoi se defendía, siguieron así por 20 minutos y la pelea ya estaba cansando.

" la chica es mejor de lo que pensaba o trafalgar no está peleando como suele hacerlo?".- se pregunto mentalmente mihawk.- hmmm un poco de las dos.- concluyo finalmente.

Law estaba extasiado por los movimientos de Aoi, parecía una bailarina de ballet, era hermoso el luchar con ella, quería seguir luchando de esa manera. Law lanzo un ataque alto y como predijo Aoi y su abuelo le había advertido anteriormente "en una lucha meramente de espadas, una larga tiene ventaja sobre una corta". Law le dio de lleno en la frente, Aoi quedo aturdida por el golpe y soltando la espada cayó al suelo tomándose la cabeza. Law se inclino inmediatamente para ver si estaba bien, se lamento mil veces haberla golpeado, era un salvaje o que? Se pregunto mentalmente el moreno. Law quito la mano de Aoi y levanto el mechón de cabello que cubría una porción de la frente, vio debajo del cabello una cicatriz bastante fea pero no muy larga, era como si le hubieran enterrado un cuchillo en la cabeza, de solo pensar en quien le hubiera hecho eso a Aoi , causo mareo en Law.

- que demonios es esto.- pregunto Law bastante enojado con el creador de la cicatriz, alguien que no conocía. Aoi le quito la mano de un golpe y salió corriendo del gimnasio. Law no dudo en seguiría.

Aoi estaba en un jardín cercano al gimnasio, arrojándose agua en la cabeza para que dejara de doler. Trafalgar Law la vio y provoco un cosquilleo en la boca de su estomago, " tengo parásitos parásitos" pensó Law por la sensación.

- el agua no hace nada, esto si.- le mostró una bolsa con cubos de hielo.- de lo contrario quedara horroroso.

-mas horroroso de lo que ya está?- pregunto Aoi riendo irónicamente lo que le recordó a Law la cicatriz que el mechón de cabello le tapaba, pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto.

- acércate.- le hizo un gesto con la mano y se sentó en el pasto. El traje de entrenamiento le daba un aire tan solemne y sus cabellos estaban empapados por el sudor de la pelea, se veía tan lindo que Aoi se sonrojo, pero obedeció, se sentó al frente del. Law sonrió, el no era un chico que sonreía, podía ser una ligera curva de los labios pero Aoi pensó que era hermoso. Law retiro el cabello que cubría su cicatriz y puso el hielo sobre esta ya que allí había golpeado. Aoi sintió vergüenza de su cicatriz, nunca se había sentido avergonzada de ella frente a un chico, es más, la mostraba para verse más dura y que no se le acercaran, funcionaba, cuando un chico veía esa cicatriz de repente no le parecía tan bonita, pero por alguna extraña razón no le molestaba tanto la idea de que Law creyera que ella era bonita.

-dejalo ya.- aparto la mano de Law y volvió a cubrir su cicatriz con el mechón de cabello. Law noto que no quería que viera su cicatriz.

- ten el hielo, lo puedes poner encima del cabello para que no vean la cicatriz, entremos que va empezar la pelea de roronoa-ya, quieres verlo pelear... Verdad?- Law recordó la imagen en la piscina y entristeció, pensó que ellos dos podían tener algo.

-Zoro-kun? Claro, quiero ver si es tan bueno como dicen, jajaja y tu también, me molestan las espadas pero entrenare y te derrotare, ya verás.- Aoi sonrió sinceramente, Law se tenso, el corazón se le volcó, estaba sufriendo un ataque cardio -respiratorio con el sistema nervioso incluido, iba a morir? Pero si era saludable, Law se auto diagnosticó, no es nada de eso, es algo peor, Law se había enamorado. "mierda" pensó Law.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Cuando entraron al gimnasio Zoro estaba peleando contra Ryumma, esos dos eran realmente fuertes. Zoro bajo la parte superior del traje dejando al descubierto su pecho y una larga cicatriz que surcaba su pecho, inconscientemente al verla, Aoi coloco su mano sobre su propia cicatriz, acto que no paso desapercibido por Law. "mi cicatriz es más pequeña pero me hace horrible, el casi se parte en dos y se ve sexy" pensó Aoi inflando los mofletes en signo rechazo. Por qué no la había visto en la piscina?, es mas la hubiera sentido cuando se le tiro encima..." chica muy distraída preguntándose el significado de los tatuajes de Law= demasiado distraída para saber en que planeta esta" pensó ella misma como regañándose por encajar en la descripción. Law se dio cuenta de que Aoi seguía con la mirada en la cicatriz de Zoro, decidió hablar.

- se la hizo el maestro mihawk.- comento Law con un deje de celos al ver la atención hacia el espadachín.- te gustan la cicatrices?- Aoi pensó que se refería a ella y lo miro mal, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando Zoro y contesto

-depende.- dijo Aoi sin mucho caso, pero sin saber que pensaba en voz alta siguió.- pero me gustan más los tatuajes. Al escuchar que lo hacía, dicho además de pensarlo se tapo la boca y se sonrojo, Law se quedo conmocionado y pensó que iba a morir de nuevo de alguna enfermedad desconocida.

-en...en fin.- trato de tranquilizarse Law.- ellos tuvieron un duelo con espadas de verdad, por petición de Zoro, el maestro no tuvo piedad y casi lo mata.

- increíble que esa carita pueda ser tan desalmada.- contesto Aoi admirando de nuevo a mihawk. Comentario que hizo a Law fruncir el ceño, su profesor ganaba mucho del interés de Aoi, no le gustaba.

-recuerdo que dijiste que se te daba más el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el profesor Jinbe también da clases de optativa: karate, puedes ir con el.- le informo Law para no volver a escuchar a Aoi diciendo que mihawk era muy guapo, considerando que no pasara lo mismo con Jinbe.

-gracias, iré a ver mañana.- contesto Aoi con una sonrisa.

NO OLVIDEN SU VALIOSO REVIEW... .Kamo me alegra que te haya parecido interesante.


	4. SERÉ EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS, NAKAMAS

saludos a mis queridos lectores y gracias y mil gracias a los que me escriben para hacerme saber que les gusta mi historia. si les interesa mi historia no duden en dar clic en follow para no perderse mis futuros capítulos.

agradecimientos especiales a** nunni-chan, a akassoum, lady-zrobin y a sweets captain** (verdad que law es una monada y ya veras mas de kid en futuros ejjeje)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

Comenzaban las clases, Aoi había llegado muy temprano a la escuela, estaba extrañamente emocionada. Estaba sola en el salón, de pronto llego Law, con una chaqueta negra y ese gorro peludito que los profesores le Obligaban a quitar. Así que antes de que llegaran Law se quito el gorro y lo dejo encima de la mesa del pupitre.

- se ve tan esponjocito, quisiera tocarlo.- pensó Aoi en voz alta.

-tócalo si quieres.- respondió Law sin mucho cuidado, mostrándole a Aoi que de alguna forma estaba perdiendo la habilidad de desconectar sus pensamientos de sus cuerdas vocales.

-olvídalo, vine entregarte tu libro de ingles, hace siglos que me lo tiraste por la cara y pues aquí te lo traje.

-tócalo.- le reitero Law, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Aoi le había dicho. Le parecía divertido ver que a Aoi le gustaba su gorro. Aoi obedeció y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar kawai al tacto del gorro.

- esponjoso.-musito Aoi con la mano sobre el gorro.

- es del north blue, allí hace mucho frío y necesitas uno de estos si no quieres congelarte.

-north blue?- pregunto Aoi remembrando sus recuerdos.

-nací en el north blue, has ido alguna vez.

-no, pero mi madre nació en esa ciudad, me gustaría conocerla.-respondió Aoi

-tu madre?, que interesante. Pero no hay mucho que ver, solo nieve y mas nieve pero cuando quieras te llevo a conocer.- Aoi se sonrojo al escucharlo, era una cita? " idiota claro que no es una cita" pensó Aoi reprendiéndose a ella misma.- claro si tu madre no lo hace primero.- continuo Law, al escucharlo a Aoi se le contrajo el corazón y frunció el ceño, acto que percibió inmediatamente trafalgar.- pasa algo?.- pregunto al ver el compungido rostro de Aoi.

-no...no es nada.- repuso Aoi, tratando de borrar la imagen de su madre siendo abaleada por ese hombre, Aoi no podía recordar el rostro del hombre que mato a su madre, en sus recuerdos la imagen variaba, a veces veía una calavera como si el hombre fuera la mismísima muerte, a veces veía el rostro de un demonio, a veces veía la sombra que creaba su gorra, Aoi se sintió mareada por recordar esto y se sentó.

-te sientes bien?, desayunaste correctamente?- preguntaba Law bastante preocupado por el esporádico "mareo"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Pasaron las clases y llego la hora del recreo.

- estúpido marimo, me lo prometiste.- gritaba Sanji bastante enfadado con Zoro.

- lo sé pero no es mi culpa, mihawk quiere mostrarme una nueva técnica precisamente a ese día.- contesto Zoro

-pero... pero es mi cumpleaños, eres un maldito, somos amigos desde hace años y prefieres a tu profesor que a mi.- le reprendió el rubio.

- eso no es cierto.- refuto Zoro.

-si que lo es.- le espeto sanji.

- sabes cuán difícil es hacer que mihawk acceda a entrenarme?, si pierdo esta oportunidad...- explicaba el espadachín pero fue parada por el grito de sanji.

-TE ODIO!- diciendo esto el rubio salió del salón.

-Zoro-kun, no debiste hacer eso.- le dijo Aoi, que junto a la mayoría del salón habían visto la escena.

- tú no sabes, hice la promesa de ser el mejor, de vencer a mihawk, si no aprendo de él nunca le venceré; sanji está muy grande para que me haga pataleta.

- pero es algo muy importante, es tu mejor amigo.- le recordó Aoi.

-mihawk no da segundas oportunidades.- diciendo esto salió del salón.

-pobre sanji, debe estar pasándola mal.- se dijo a si misma Aoi un poco afligida

- es cierto que kuroashi-ya debe estar mal, pero también es cierto que no se puede perder esa oportunidad con mihawk-sensei.- respondió Law.

- a propósito, por qué Kid no se presento a clase el día de hoy?- pregunto Aoi mirando la silla vacía de Eustass.

- no se.- respondió Law encogiéndose de hombros y luego tomo su mochila.- si estos dos se fueron, con quien pasas el recreo.

- mmm, tendré que ir a buscar a Luffy a los chicos yo sola, ahhhh porque tenían que irse así ese par.- cuestiono Aoi a Zoro y sanji.

-Eustass-ya no vino, te puedo acompañar a buscarlos.

-gracias.- salieron los dos del salón.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

-Aoi!.- grito Luffy haciendo señas con las manos para que los vieran. Allí estaban los chicos incluso sanji y Zoro, pero estaban alejados y no se miraban. Aoi y Law fueron hacia los chicos y saludaron. - es un nuevo amigo?- pregunto Luffy mirando a Law.

-hola, mugiwara-ya.- dijo Law haciendo un saludo con la mano.

-por qué lo llamas así?- pregunto Aoi

-tiene un sombrero de paja.- contesto encogiendo los hombros.- bueno ya te acompañe, me voy. Diviértete Ayanocoji-kun.- dijo Law alejándose.

-me perdonaras por haberme ido sin ti, prometo no volverlo a hacer mi hermosa.- decía sanji a la vez que Aoi se sentaba en el suelo.

-no te preocupes sanji-kun.- contesto la peli azul con un sonrisa.

-bueno, como saben en sábado y mi cumpleaños, mi viejo va a hacer algo y me dijo que los invitara y me dio esto.- sanji comento lo de su fiesta sin mucho ánimo y saco tarjetas de invitación, le dio a cada uno, pero al llegar donde Zoro tomo la tarjeta que le iba a dar y la arrugo.

-Zoro no va a ir?- pregunto Ussop sorprendido por esta acción.

-el marimo tiene mejores cosas que hacer.- comento sanji no haciendo mucho caso.

-en fin, dejemos eso para otro día.- comento Luffy con una sonrisa en su rostro.- vamos a armar la tripulación mugiwara.

-mugiwara?.- pregunto Aoi recordando la manera como Law había llamado a Luffy.

-suena genial.- río Luffy tomándose su sombrero.

-tripulación? Nos vamos a hacer marineros o algo así?- pregunto Nami.

-PIRATAS!.- corrigió Luffy con brillos en sus ojos.

- recuerdas que el año pasado jugamos a los piratas, y nos hicimos sus nakamas.- le recordó Ussop a Nami.

- es cierto, aceptaron a ser mis nakamas. A propósito. Aoi, quieres ser mi nakama?.- pregunto Luffy con una sonrisa.

- se supone que diga que si?.- le pregunto en un susurro Aoi a Zoro, este ultimo asintió respondiendo la pregunta de Aoi.- está bien Luffy-chan seré tu nakama.

- yoshh, entonces nuestra primera aventura será esta tarde. Porque...PORQUE YO SERÉ EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

- esta tarde no puedo, dijo Nami transformando el rostro en un mueca.- tengo que trabajar.

- me importa poco, dile al viejo Arlong que te vas temprano y listo.- sonrió Luffy.

- no es tan simple, Luffy.- le reprendió Nami.

-a las cinco de la tarde paso por ti a la tienda del viejo Arlong.- contesto Luffy como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Después de la escuela, Aoi había pedido a su abuelo que la dejara ir a la "aventura" de Luffy. Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Aoi.- llamo Kid, corriendo hacia ella para alcanzaría.- a dónde vas?

-hola Eustass, quede con los chicos en la tienda de un sujeto llamado Arlong. Sabes donde es?- pregunto la peli azul cansada de estar perdida.

-Arlong Park?, ese lugar no es para hermosas señoritas como tu.- le comunico Kid.- pero si necesitas ir, te acompaño.- diciendo esto Kid paso le brazo por sobre los hombros de Aoi.

- porque lo dices Eustass?, que hay de malo con ese lugar?- pregunto la chica intrigada

-allí solo hay bandidos, es una fachada. Arlong es muy popular en el bajo mundo de la ciudad, vende cosas no muy licitas, sin decir que toda la mercancía de esa tienda es robada.- explicaba el pelirrojo.

- pero Nami-chan trabaja para él, como no se ha dado cuenta?- le pregunto Aoi tratando de descifrar la respuesta

-Nami?... no te ofendas, pero Nami no tiene muy buena fama.- le contesto Kid, Aoi se enfado de que hablara de esa manera Nami y se zafo del agarre de Kid.

- que estas insinuando Kid?- pregunto Aoi no muy feliz.

-yo me se manejar en este mundo, por eso se lo que te digo. Esa chica, Nami, puede ser que en la escuela tenga las mejoras calificaciones pero en la tarde se dedica a otras cosas, en el bajo mundo se le conoce como la gata ladrona.- esto último Kid lo dijo como en secreto.

- me dices que Nami-chan es una ladrona?- decía Aoi sorprendida y un poco triste.

- y muy habil.- complemento Kid.

- No te creo.- le dijo Aoi con cara malhumorada

- ni siquiera conozco a esa chica, por qué diría tales cosas de ella si fueran mentira?- le respondió Kid.

-ustedes dos que hacen?- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos que los asusto por el sigilo.

- trafalgar no me des tales sustos.- río Kid volteando a ver a su amigo.

- que hacen ustedes dos juntos?- reitero su pregunta como si no hubiera escuchado a Kid.

- pues estamos en una cita romántica.- dijo Kid con aire orgulloso. Law abrió los ojos en signo de sorpresa, sintió un dolor punzante en toda el área de su pecho, y dirigió su mirada a Aoi.

- ya veo.- musito Law mirando hacia el suelo.

- ni en tus mejores sueños querido.- se dirigió Aoi a Kid y este gruño en desacuerdo.- en realidad, estaba caminando tranquila por la calle y me acabo de encontrar con Eustass.

- que bromista eres Eustass-ya.- Law dijo con voz calmada pero fulmino a Kid con mirada.

- bromista ella que quiere ir a Arlong Park.- río Kid señalando a Aoi.

- por que deseas ir a ese lugar?- pregunto Law con enojo en su rostro.

- Luffy dijo que nos viéramos allá.- contesto Aoi.

- ese no es lugar para niñas.- comento Law

- puedo ser niño si quieres.- le recordó Aoi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Aoi salió del baño público donde se había metido para realizar su "transformación", Kid y Law la esperaban fuera. Al salir no la reconocieron; tenía una chaqueta ancha y se había vendado los senos para que no se vieran, se peino hacia atrás y se recogió el fleco y los cabellos rebeldes con hebillas, además su cabello corto le daba un aire masculino, se coloco sus googles amarillos.

- dios mío, eres un niño, pero con tu cuerpecito pareces un chiquillo de 10 años.- comento Kid recorriendo el cuerpo de Aoi hasta que llego a su rostro. - qué demonios es eso.- pregunto al ver la cicatriz.

- oh, no te preocupes. Es maquillaje, tome curso de maquillaje. Verdad que soy muy buena.- contesto Aoi como si nada. Law sabía perfectamente que aquella cicatriz no era maquillaje pero si decía aquello sus razones tendría.- si ven la cicatriz pensaran que soy un chico malo y no me harán nada, mejor vamos a la tienda de Arlong.

- vamos hermosura.- dijo Kid acercándose a Aoi, pero fue detenido por Law.

- démonos prisa.- dijo Law tomando la mano hachando a correr. A Aoi le costó varios segundos asimilar pero cuando lo hizo su corazón latía con una velocidad inmesurada, la mano le Law le había transmitido una descarga de corriente que le inundo el cuerpo, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar de la emoción.


	5. Arlong Park- Ayanocoji Tora

Para comenzar el capitulo quiero agradecer a mis fieles lectores y lectoras que se dan a conocer y reconocen mi trabajo. Sepan de antemano mis queridas musas, mi inspiración:

**XdarkieX**: mi primera seguidora como autora 3, mellorine me haces muy feliz, gracias por seguir también mi historia I SEE IN BLUE y por ponerla en favoritos, me emocione... PD: estoy esperado que actualices prontamente "my dear beloved", me encanta esa historia y quiero mas!

**Nunii** : mi querida Nunii que ha estado pendiente de esta historia desde el comienzo y me apoya emocionalmente para seguir con mi proyecto. Arigatou!, sigues mi historia y eso me hace sentir orgullosa de mi misma. Jejejeje cada vez que me pides otro capitulo me pongo inmediatamente en el trabajo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arlong Park- Ayanocoji Tora

- maldita estúpida, esto no es suficiente gritaba Arlong tumbando las cosas que llegaban a sus manos.

- no pude conseguir más.- le refuto la pelirroja irritada.

- como te atreves a faltarme al respeto, acaso no te acuerdas que tengo a tu hermanita y a tu querido padrastro vigilados? Quieres que les haga lo mismo que a tu mamita?.- Arlong tomo el rostro de nami y lo apretaba fuertemente.

- no los dañes, por favor, la próxima vez traeré mas.- dijo Nami rindiéndose ante Arlong. Salió del establecimiento llorando.

- Nami-chan, Nami-chan estas bien?- le pregunto Aoi mientras corría hacia ella cuando la vio salir de la tienda.

- Aoi, estoy bien, tu estas bien?.- pregunto mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

- claro.- contesto la peli azul ayudando a Nami a componerse.

- que haces holgazaneando?- le pregunto Arlong mientras salía por la puerta de la tienda.- en vez de charlar con tus amiguitos, ponte a trabajar.

-YA BASTA!.- grito Nami con los ojos encharcados. Arlong abrió los ojos sorprendido por el grito. Enfurecido, levanto la mano con intensión de golpear a Nami pero Aoi le dio una patada en la cara y lo tumbo antes de que pudiera tocarla.

- no te atrevas.- le espeto Aoi con odio.

- que niñito tan atrevido.- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.- es tu novio?- le pregunto a Nami y Aoi recordó que se había vestido como niño.

- no la vuelvas a tocar.- reitero Aoi muy enfadada.

- crees que te obedeceré jovencito?- le pregunto Arlong y obviando la respuesta , tomo del cuello a Aoi y la lanzo al suelo. Al ver la escena Law y Kid se lanzaron a ayudar a Aoi, pero pararon en seco cuando Arlong saco un revolver y le apunto a Aoi.- ahora eres igual de valiente?.- pregunto el hombre con una malvada sonrisa en sus labios.

- en ese momento llego Luffy y le dio un puño que tomo por sorpresa a Arlong, el cual lo lanzo al suelo y le hizo soltar el arma, que Nami se apresuro en tomar y alejaría de su alcance. Salieron otros tres de la tienda, pero en el momento llegaron Zoro, Sanji y Ussop. Aoi estaba tirada en el suelo todavía adolorida pero Law y Kid no tardaron en llegar; Law pasó un brazo por debajo de las piernas de Aoi y otra en su espalda y la alzo, sacandola del lugar rápidamente. Aoi estaba un tanto aturdida, Se quito los googles y trato de enfocar la mirada, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Law, tan cerca y se dio cuenta de que la estaba cargando; Aoi se sonrojo visiblemente era como si fuera una princesa y Law fuera el caballero que la rescata. "patética" se dijo a si misma tomándose las mejillas y sintiendo el calor. Corrieron varias cuadras y cuando se vieron a salvo Law bajo a Aoi.

-maldito Arlong, me las va a pagar.- dijo Law mirando el camino del que venían y dispuesto a devolverse para pelear con Arlong.- me acompañas Kid?.- pregunto al pelirrojo el cual asintió.

- que demonios están haciendo?- pregunto Aoi viendo que iban a volver.

- el maldito casi te mata!.- contesto Law irritado.

- ese no es tu problema, no vas a volver a que te intente matar a ti también.- dijo Aoi casi gritando, estaba preocupada; si Law volvía a ese lugar Arlong le haría daño.

- claro que es mi problema, sabes cómo me sentí cuando te apunto con el revólver?!- le grito Law sin controlarse; el corazón de Aoi se detuvo en ese momento, "eso significa que le preocupo?" se pregunto Aoi sorprendida. Law se sonrojo al ver como lo estaban mirando Aoi y Kid, con los ojos abiertos.

Siguieron caminando, habían abortado la idea de volver, pero estaban es silencio; Kid siguió el camino hacia su casa, se denotaba un poco enfadado. Caminaron en silencio, la tensión era asfixiante y las palabras de Law retumbaban por los alrededores como eco.

- estoy preocupada por ellos.- comento Aoi tratando de romper el hielo.

- no los conozco personalmente pero en la escuela esos tres e incluso el narizón tiene fama de no muy débiles.- dijo Law mirando hacia el frente con las manos en su nuca. Siguieron caminando, Aoi iba al frente y Law la seguía, llegaron bastante lejos, ya casi no había casas y las que había eran muy grandes. Law reconoció el lugar.

- vas a avisador a el director Garp que Luffy está en problemas?- pregunto Law buscando entre las mansiones que se estaban viendo.

- no, por qué?.- pregunto Aoi cabizbaja por la vergüenza de hace horas y no pasaba.

- por que vinimos hasta aquí, sabias que esa es la casa de Garp?.- pregunto señalando con la cabeza una lujosa mansión.

- si, ya sabía que esa es la casa del director Garp y de Luffy-chan, los veo todas las mañanas cuando voy para el colegio.- contesto Aoi como si la información fuera lo más normal.

- y por que vinimos?- pregunto Law esperando la respuesta.

-vivo aquí.- contesto alzando los hombros en obviedad.

-con el director Garp?- pregunto Law con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

- no, idiota vivo en la casa de al lado.- contesto señalando la casa siguiente.

- en ese castillo?.- exagero Law, pero realmente era una casa muy lujosa.

- no es un castillo, es una casa y es tan lujosa por la zona, este lugar se llama Mariejois, ciertamente es un tanto lujoso, viven las personas más ricas del mundo, que han adoptado el nombre de tenryubitos, el gobierno los defienden y por esa razón viven aquí también los vicealmirantes, tanto el director Garp como mi abuelo eran vicealmirantes de la marina.- dijo Aoi mientras se dirigía a la puerta de Aoi.

-tu abuelo era un vicealmirante?- pregunto Law. Esa chica sí que tenía secretos.

-Algún problema con eso, jovencito?- pregunto una voz grave que provenía de la puerta ya abierto.

- Ji-sama*, te he dicho que no es necesario que me esperes en la entrada.- le dijo Aoi a su abuelo haciendo un puchero.- el es Law, es un compañero de la escuela, se ofreció a acompañarme.

- perdone mi falta de respeto, mi nombre es Trafalgar Law.- se presento haciendo una reverencia.

-Ayanocoji Tora.- dijo el hombre de la puerta con nos ojos entrecerrados y con cara malhumorada. Era un hombre bastante grande, A Law le recordó mucho a el director de la escuela, tenía una expresión seria y ruda, el hombre tenía un bigote que era del mismo color que su cabello y el de su nieta, azul oscuro.

- Ji-sama, tienes expresión grosera.- le dijo Aoi con las manos en la cintura, inflando los mofletes y frunciendo el ceño en un tierno puchero, lo dijo con voz melosa. A Law le pareció divertida la imagen de niña consentida que estaba mostrando Aoi frente a su abuelo, en realidad se derritió por dentro al verla de esa manera, "nunca he leído de que los órganos internos se combustionen por si mismos" pensó Law por la sensación.

- lo siento, Aoi-chan.- el viejo le acaricio la cabeza.

- en fin ya te traje y ya me voy.- interrumpió Law apurado por esconder su nerviosismo.

-gracias.- le contesto Aoi regalando un sincera y hermosa sonrisa la cual hizo que el cuerpo de Law se helara, comenzaron a sudarle las manos.

-fue un gusto conocerlo señor, adiós.- dijo Law con prisa y se fue por el camino hacia su casa,

"eso tiene que parar, tiene que parar!" se decía mentalmente una y otra vez Law, como era posible que sintiera cosas tan extrañas por una sonrisa, una sonrisa hermosa, hermosa como su autora. "demonios" maldijo Law sin saber desde cuando pensaba eso de Aoi. Llego a su solitario apartamento y de sentó en el suelo tratando de calmarse. Tal vez si se estaba enamorando de ella, es más que obvio que está enamorado de ella, pero eso causaba una odisea mental, hace años no se había enamorado.

-Ame-san**.- suspiro Law el nombre de su ultimo amor, estar junto a Aoi era como un dejavu, Aoi le recordaba tanto a Ame que maldijo su suerte, cuando Law se "enamoro" por primera vez era un niño, pero ahora era un hombre y entendía esas cosas de diferente manera, Law recordaba su infantil enamoramiento*** con gracia y se atrevió a compararlo con el actual, era diferente, lo que sentía por Aoi era tan intenso, tan deliciosamente sofocante, tan absoluto.

- al parecer te mentí ame-san, en realidad no estaba enamorado de ti.- dijo al aire sonriendo de medio lado, ahora entendía como un hombre ese sentimiento.

** CONTINUARA...**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

*abuelo de una manera formal.

** Ame-san, la nombre en el primer capítulo…creo, en fin. Ame es el primer "amor" de Law aunque cuando conoció a Aoi, supo que lo sentía por Ame era enamoramiento. Law era un niño cuando conoció a Ame, al parecer Aoi le recuerda a Ame, aunque según lo que dice Law esta última se comportaba diferente (teniendo en cuenta que Aoi tiene un carácter fuerte y agresivo) . Es un personaje clave en la historia. Pronto hablare más de ella. No es lo que ustedes piensan.

*** siguiendo autores como , el anamoramiento es un estado ilusorio en el que cae una paersona creyendo que esta enamorado, pero no es amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

no se contengan: comenten comenten comenten Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO


	6. CAZADOR BLANCO, PRESA DE GOMA

Doy la bienvenida a bichi river y a dan fanfic, gracias por seguir mi historia y realmente me hace feliz que lo que escribo les guste. Realmente recibir sus comentarios me pone muy feliz. - dan-fanfic-san: gracias por poner favorito, cuando alguien pone favorito una historia mía mi corazón se vuelca, Jejje al principio este fanfic fue mas una forma (pervertida jejeje ya lo verán) de expresar mi incipiente amor por law pero poco a poco se fue volviendo en mi proyecto principal y eso es gracias a mis lectores. - bichi river-san: jejeje yo quiero mil laws, es mas si law fuera mi doctor me la pasaba en la nevera para coger un resfriado jejeje, me alegra de sobremanera que los hayas leído de corrido eso demuestra que voy por buen camino. - mi hermosa nunii: obvio que le gusta aoi-chan, es que quien no ama a aoi jaja yo la amo de por si jejeje. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ Bueno este es el nuevo capi espero que les guste, esta largote pero es clave para el desarrollo de la historia, me gustaría publicar rápido pero la próxima semana viene capitulo doble ya que hay especial. Los especiales los van a ver de ahora en adelante y son mi punto de vista de los personajes de one piece desde la historia que desarrollo, ósea, la historia de vida modificada para la historia, son importantes. el especial próximo va a ser el de zoro y seguido pongo el capitulo de la historia. Me demorare un poco pero no mucho ( es que los especiales son un poco largos). Tratare de subirlo antes de que acabe el año. No siendo mas les deseo felices fiestas o feliz Navidad ( según como lo llamen) que les den regalos que coman rico. Kisses and more kisses ;). oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Al salir de su casa, Aoi pudo ver que Luffy salía al mismo tiempo, tenía su uniforme mal puesto y un gran chichón en la cabeza. "debieron ser puños de amor" pensó Aoi recordando a Garp. Garp subió a su auto y le abrió la puerta a Luffy para que entrara, pero Luffy negó con la mano y Garp se fue en su auto. Siguió caminando y Aoi apuro el paso para alcanzarlo.

- Luffy-chan, espérame!- decía mientras corría. Caminaron juntos hasta la parada del autobús escolar. Ya en el autobús se sentaron juntos y Aoi tuvo el valor de preguntarle qué había ocurrido.

- les pateamos el trasero.- contesto dando una gran sonrisa. Aoi al ver de frente a Luffy noto los cortes que tenia y también diviso el vendaje en su mano.

- me alegra.- comento sinceramente.- que paso exactamente?

- Arlong le estaba vendiendo la familia a Nami, al parecer los tenía amenazados y obligaba a Nami a robar a cambio de dejarlos en paz.- explico Luffy con rostro serio.

- lo denunciaste?- le pregunto Aoi esperando una afirmativa.

- soborna a los policías, dijo que iba a dejar en paz a Nami y a su familia frente al policía que llego, pero le dio dinero y este se fue.- contesto Luffy

- crees que lo cumpla?- inquirió Aoi asustada

- Arlong mato a la madre de Nami.- comento Luffy como si lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo. Aoi imagino la escena, la madre de Nami siendo asesinada por Arlong y sin querer la escena de su madre se le vino a la mente.

Su trayecto hasta la escuela fue callado, le molesto no ver al parlanchín Luffy de siempre pero entendió.

Al llegar a su salón estaba casi vacío, solo estaban algunas chicas. Desde que Luffy le había contado lo que le paso a Nami, no pudo quitarse la escena de la cabeza de su propia madre, esta era un episodio regular, llegaba sin pedir permiso y la desconectaba del mundo, quedaba en un trance, viendo repetidas veces la escena.  
_  
- corre Aoi-chan, corre.- dijo su madre mientras la sangre manaba de su boca tratando de tomar del brazo al que jalo el gatillo, Aoi corrió con sus fuerzas y al volver el rostro hacia su madre pudo denotar un leve sonrisa en sus ensangrentados labios, "vive"-pudo leer en los labios de su madre. _Una escena que pasaba como un la repetición de un película.

- Ayanocoji-kun, oí Ayanocoji-kun.- la voz distante hizo que Aoi reaccionara de su estupor abruptamente, vio el rostro de Law que la miraba inquisidoramente.- te sientes bien?

- cla... claro, estoy bien.- contesto Aoi, fingiendo una sonrisa y limpiándose el sudor frío de la frente, este acto no fue difícil de copiar, desde pequeña le habían enseñado a fingir una sonrisa y que los demás la juzgaran sincera.

- no sueñes despiertas.- le dijo Law riendo de medio lado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Aoi se dirigió hacia el patio de recreo, buscando a sus amigos, se vio obligada a parar en seco cuando vio a un policía hablar con Garp; era una capitán, lo dedujo por el uniforme, aunque este hombre lo mal-llevara. "ese hombre, lo he visto antes" pensó Aoi al ver más detenidamente al policía.  
-S..Smoker?- musito Aoi en estado de shock por haber visto al capitán de la policía. Abrió los ojos como platos y se dejo caer, "es que es el día internacional de recordar el pasado" pensó Aoi irónica y un tanto molesta, aunque de cierta manera le alegraba ver a su viejo amigo Smoker.

Aoi se escondió, su abuelo le había dicho que entre menos personas los reconocieran estaban más seguros. Se coloco detrás de un árbol convenientemente cerca para escuchar que quería Smoker.

Al parecer Smoker estaba detrás de Luffy por que dejo de hospital al viejo de Arlong y además destrozo la tienda. Arlong presento una denuncia y por tenía que llevarlo a la comisaría. Le estaba preguntando a los chicos que si conocían a Luffy y lo habían visto pero Luffy estaba desaparecido.

De la nada el chico buscado apareció con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Tal vez estaba maquinando mentalmente una nueva aventura. Vio a Smoker y se acerco a él como si nada pasara, Aoi se escondió de nuevo.

- oi osan, eres policía?- pregunto señalando el uniforme y con total inocencia, Aoi pensó que estaba loco y lo iban a arrestar inmediatamente.

- efectivamente.- le contesto Smoker.

- los policías conocen muy bien esta ciudad. Me ayudas con una dirección.- diciendo esto Luffy inocentemente le estiro un papel a Smoker y se acerco. Este le indico amablemente como llegar y lo dejo ir.

- oi, joven, conoces a Monkey D Luffy?- Pregunto recordando su misión pero chico ya se había ido.

"idiota Smoker, está buscando a una persona y ni siquiera sabe cómo es" pensó Aoi riendo levemente de la escena; al parecer este pensamiento lo tuvo también Smoker por que dirigió a la oficina de archivos. - oops, alguien va estar en problemas, mejor me voy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Al finalizar las clases, los chicos salieron muy cansados, pero sin importar que tan cansados estuvieran en la puerta del salón siempre estaba Luffy gritando alegremente que fueran a jugar, ese día no fue la excepción.

-Luffy-chan, robin sensei nos dejo un libro que leer, un libro no muy pequeño, y un ensayo sobre el libro para mañana, libro que no tengo.- explicaba cuidadosamente la peli azul, anticipando que para el pequeño Luffy le era imposible entender si se lo decía de manera rápida y concisa.

-vamos a la aventura!.- dijo Luffy ignorando.

-que no, QUE NO.- le enfatizo Sanji que estaba saliendo del aula en ese momento.- no pienso fallarle en un trabajo a robin-chwan.

-es que… pensé que podrían acompañarme a casa de mis padres.- dijo tímidamente Vivi que estaba detrás de Luffy.

-IREMOS!.- le contesto Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Aoi se dirigía de mala gana hacia el lugar de encuentro, le divertía jugar con los chicos a los piratas pero el ensayo del libro no se iba a hacer solo, y además no entendía el tema, bueno era historia que tenía que entender solo recordar lo que había enseñado robin-san en la clase, claro podría haberlo recordado si no se hubiera quedado mirando a trafalgar Law embelesada por sus movimientos. Como si fuera llamado telepáticamente, el susodicho apareció.

-Ayanocoji-kun, te hallaba escribiendo el ensayo de historia.- dijo Law, parándose en frente de ella y sacándole un buen susto.

-ehhh, claro el ensayo, ehhhh pues no lo he escrito, pero lo hare cuando llegue a casa.- le contesto nerviosamente

- es un poco largo así que hazlo con tiempo.- le recomendó Law.

- pues tu también estas en la calle y no haces el ensayo.- le contesto sarcásticamente por el tono mandón que había utilizado Law en la recomendación. La hizo sentir como una mal estudiante, y no era así, pero al escuchar que Vivi no veía a su padre hace bastante tiempo le conmovió y no le pudo decir que no.

-jajaja lo hice hace horas, estaba fácil.- le contesto riéndose Law. "maldito genio", pensó Aoi, no era para nada fácil hacer un análisis político, económico y cultural sobre un evento histórico, pero para Law la mayoría de materias eran pan comido.

- no entiendo el tema.- le miro fijamente frunciendo el ceno un puchero, esos que derriten el frio corazón de Law, aunque no lo demuestre.

-hablas como si fueran matemáticas, jajaja. Acepta que no atendiste a clase, últimamente estas en la luna, como esta mañana.- le comento Law, Aoi se sintió malestar de recordarlo.- … pero si quieres te explico.- Aoi se sonrojo al escuchar esto, y Law también estaba bastante sonrojado, miraba hacia su derecha para que no notara el nerviosismo.

-a las 6:00 PM estaría bien?.- pregunto Aoi apenada.

- en el café al frente de la escuela.- continuo Law, aceptando intrínsecamente la hora propuesta.

- entonces adiós.- dijo Aoi, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

- si quieres te puedo acompañar.- le sugirió Law.

-me gustaría.- contesto Aoi tímidamente.

- en serio?.- pregunto Law, le sorprendió esa respuesta. "no pienses cosas que no te han dicho", se reprendió mentalmente al hacerse ideas en su cabeza, aunque para desgracia de Law, no sabía que no eran tan erradas como él creía.

El camino fue callado, era un silencio incomodo pero necesario, nuevos sentimientos afloraban entre ese par de jóvenes y esto los confundía. Porque sentirse tan bien con otra persona?, al principio no se soportaban y ahora caminaban juntos a cualquier lugar. Era algo extrañamente placentero pero perturbador.

Llegaron a un restaurante el cual era muy conocido por Luffy, no había nadie de los conocido allí así que Aoi y Law se quedaron esperando afuera, "por qué se queda", se preguntaba mentalmente Aoi, la sensación de estar al lado de Law era tan… inexplicable. Estaban esperando cuando apareció un gran hombre.

-Smoker.- susurro Aoi al ver que se acercaba a donde ellos estaban ellos.

-Smoker?...- pregunto Law asimilando la palabra.-… Smoker!.- grito alterado viendo que el hombre caminaba mirando hacia los lados buscando a alguien, rápidamente tomo la mano de Aoi y corrió hacia un callejón. Estaba un tanto oscuro y estaban agitados, Law estaba extrañamente nervioso, tratando de recuperar aire y poso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Aoi, desde el callejón se escucho el grito de Smoker maldiciendo a alguien. Law se asusto y por reflejo de esconderse más, pego el cuerpo totalmente al de Aoi aprisionándola contra la pared; Aoi se sonrojo hasta las orejas, sentía el cuerpo de Law contra el suyo, cada uno de los detalles de ese cuerpo, Aoi pensó que se iba a desmayar. A Law el nerviosismo le duro poco, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, como no sentir a Aoi si los grandes senos de la chica estaban contra su torso, pensó que ese par le alejarían de ella un poco, pero inesperadamente cedieron aprisionándolos por lo que Aoi jadeo. Qué demonios estaba pasando, su cuerpo está reaccionando al ajeno de una manera extraña, sentía calor, mucho calor. Otro grito de Smoker los puso en alerta, al parecer había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, mas gritos se sumaron; Aoi reconoció la voz de Luffy y otra voz desconocida. Pero estaba peligrosamente cerca, si seguían acercándose los descubrirían, pero por que le preocupaba, no estaban haciendo nada malo…o sí?. Se escucho un estridente "mocosos" por parte de Smoker, que estaba muy cerca, Law se asusto, no deseaba que el "cazador blanco" como era mejor conocido Smoker, lo encontrara.

-Ayanocoji-kun, me tengo que ir; te veo a la seis.- diciendo eso salió corriendo rápidamente para no ser visto.

Aoi rápidamente se acomodo los googles para no ser reconocida y salió del callejón, vio a Luffy venir hacia ella corriendo por lo que ella se echo a correr antes de que la tumbara, detrás había un joven y detrás de él estaba Smoker corriendo para alcanzarlos.

- no creas que te dejare escapar.- le gritaba mientras corría. Aoi maldijo el momento en que se había echado a correr con ellos.

- déjame en paz, llevas toda el día persiguiéndome.- le grito Luffy haciendo un puchero.

- me engañaste.- grito Smoker.

- y cómo demonios iba a saber que me estabas buscando, y porque me buscas.- grito Luffy corriendo más rápido. Era verdad, si Smoker le hubiera preguntado a Luffy el muy inocente le hubiera contestado con la verdad.

Ya estaban cansados de correr cuando el chico que estaba con Luffy paro.

- Portgas.- le nombro Smoker con recelo.

- anda! Que ha sido un siglo sin verte Smoker.- le contesto el chico.

- no interfieras en una investigación policial.- le sugirió amenazantemente.

- sabes que amo interferir en investigaciones policiales, además no puedo dejar que cojas a mi hermanito.

- me importa poco, además también tengo que capturarte a ti, serian dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

- siempre pensando como cazador, no? Smoker.- se burlo el chico.- inténtalo, pero sabes que no me puedes capturar así de fácil.

A lo lejos Luffy reconoció a Nami que le señalaba con la mano una calle donde estaban todos los demás, el chico salió corriendo hacia ella y detrás de él Aoi. Smoker los iba a seguir pero el chico se le impidió el paso, luego sin decir nada le saco la lengua a Smoker jocosamente y siguió corriendo.

- malditos los voy a capturar!.- dijo irritado por la burla. Pero al doblar la calle los perdió.- donde demonios esta Tashigi, debería estar ayudando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Los chicos se escondieron hasta que Smoker se fue. Luego salieron al parque.

- Sanji, donde está Zoro?, pensé que venía contigo.- pregunto después de casi contar a sus amigos y ver que faltaba el.

- Sanji y Zoro están peleando.- le recordó Ussop de manera taciturna.

- no estamos peleando!, ni que fuera mi puto novio!- le grito Sanji enfadado y Ussop tembló de miedo.

-quien eres señorita?- pregunto Ace con una voz que denotaba coqueteo.

-ella es Aoi, es mi nueva nakama.- respondió Luffy por la chica.

-y tu quien eres?- devolvió la pregunta la chica de cabello azul.

-me llamo Portgas D Ace, y son el hermano mayor de el rufián aquí presente.- dijo señalando a Luffy-chan. Aoi asintió entendiendo la información pero recordó que su abuelo le había dicho que Garp solo tenía un hijo y su único nieto era Luffy, tenía la duda pero prefiero no preguntar.

Pasó una hora cuando Zoro y chopper llegaron, el primero se había perdido tratando de encontrar el lugar, para eso estaba Sanji pero como no se querían ni ver en ese momento prefirió ir solo y el resultado no fue productivo.

-me persigue, ME PERSIGUE.- dijo dramáticamente, mirando para todos lado.

-quien?- pregunto inocente Luffy.

-ella.- contesto tomando aire el peli verde.

-ella?- pregunto Sanji enfadado.- así que estabas de conquista marimo y no has sido capaz de legar a una maldita hora.

-quien es ella?.- siguió Luffy.

-un fantasma.- dijo Zoro.

-UN FANTASMA.- gritaron chopper y Ussop abrazados.

Chopper se escapo de casa de kureha-san y al parecer le había regañado y estaba muy asustado. Los padres de Vivi residían a las afueras de la ciudad y Vivi se había ido de casa para estudiar pero extrañaba mucho a sus padres. Los chicos fueron bien recibidos por cobra-san aunque estaba un poco enfadado porque había reñido recientemente con el profesor de ciencias políticas de la escuela. Fue una experiencia divertida y fue un placer haber conocido a cobra-san.

Aoi llego a su casa, se cambio de ropas ya que las que llevaba estaban llenas de polvo y se dirigió al café en el que había quedado con Law, llego a las 5:00 PM por lo que espero. Espero, espero y espero pero la persona que suponía la iba a acompañar nunca llego. Eran las 9:00 PM y Law no apareció por el dichoso café sumándole que no había hecho el ensayo y sería horrible hacerlo a esa hora. Salió del café y se encontró a Sanji fumando fuera de allí.

-Sanji-kun.- le llamo sorprendida.

-Aoi-chan, que hace una dama tan bella a estas horas en la calle?.

-nada, nada y que haces tú aquí.- pregunto la niña queriendo obviar que la habían dejado plantada.

-vivo cerca de aquí y vengo a beber café en la noche, lo necesitare porque no he hecho el trabajo de robin-chan-sensei, no le quedaría mal a mi bella profesora.- contesto poniendo los ojos en forma de corazón recordando a robin.

-yo tampoco he hecho el trabajo, pero ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo.- contesto abatido la peli azul.- mi perfecto informe de notas decaerá terriblemente….. y obviamente tampoco le quiero faltar a robin….chan-sensei.- comento la peli azul, copiando a Sanji para ver si este podría ayudarle de alguna manera.

- una hermosa damisela en apuros, déjame ser el caballero que te rescate.- le grito expresando de una manera exagerada su "amor".

-gracias Sanji-kun.

Ciertamente la casa de Sanji estaba cerca al café, era muy ordenada y tenía una cocina que enamoro a primera vista a Aoi. "trabajo primero, cocina después" recordó mecánicamente. Sanji conocía muy bien el tema y lo explico de maravilla, Sanji era extrañamente bueno en aquellas asignaturas que eran dictadas por preciosas profesoras. Se quedaron hasta tarde haciendo el trabajo de historia; su abuelo no se preocupaba ya que Aoi le había dicho que iba a hacer el trabajo con una "amiga". Sanji acompaño a Aoi hasta la entrada de Mariejois para que su abuelo no se diera cuenta, era el plan que tenia aunque no precisamente con Sanji. Extrañamente, para estar toda la noche con una señorita, Sanji se vio decaído pero Aoi prefirió no comentar nada.

Al pasar por frente de la casa de Garp, se podían escuchar los gritos de este echándoles bronca a Luffy y a Ace, "después de todo no estaba mintiendo", pensó Aoi recordando que Ace le había dicho que era hermano de Luffy. Entro rápidamente a su casa y se preparo para dormir.

Obviamente al día siguiente le fue torturante levantarse temprano ya que se había acostado tarde, preparo el trabajo para que no se le olvidara. Tomo apuradamente el autobús, como había hecho pereza para levantarse se le había hecho tarde y consecuencialmente llego tarde a clase, dejo el trabajo en el escritorio y se sentó sin hacer ruido.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Ayanocoji-kun.- le dijo Law en un susurro para que robin no lo escuchara pero Aoi lo ignoro, estaba realmente enfadada que la hubiera dejado plantada.

Cuando sonó la campana de recreo, Aoi salió rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Law de acercase siquiera. Afuera estaban los chicos. Estaban felices, esa mañana Smoker fue a reñir a Luffy al salón de clase por lo de Arlong park, pero Nami le conto a Smoker lo que hacía Arlong y que tenía pruebas, Smoker dijo que inmediatamente investigaría pero que no le quitaría el ojo de encima a Luffy. Habían aclarado las cosas y estaban seguros de que Smoker no se dejaría extorsionar, aunque Aoi sabía que si Smoker dijo que estaría vigilando a Luffy, en verdad lo vigilaría, de Smoker podría esperarse que lo vigilara incluso mientras dormía para que no hiciera nada "indebido". Después del recreo se les informo a los chicos que se haría una excursión el día siguiente así que todos estaban muy emocionados por ir.

TO BE CONTINUED LA PROXIMA SEMANED


	7. CAPITULO ESPECIAL ZORO

**bueno al parecer me demore mas de lo que creia, este cap es para los fans de zoro y trata de zoro y solo de zoro . pueden encontrar un poco zoroxsanji, no es mi culpa es que esta en mi sangre y ps nos veremos pronto con otro cap y la historia de mi querido a papachocho law-chan. see ya!, lo hare pronto de verdad esta vez.**

* * *

I SEE IN BLUE. CAPITULO ESPECIAL: RORONOA ZORO

Había caminado un buen rato, el estómago del pequeño Zoro comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños así que robo una manzana sin que se dieran cuenta y siguió caminando felizmente, por lo menos eso trataba de aparentar. Llego al dojo de la ciudad, y no dudo en entrar a molestar a los estudiantes del dojo, eso siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, los golpeo un poco, mostrándoles que él era mejor y ni siquiera estudiaba kendo, era un pequeño de 9 años, vivía en el orfanato pero eso le fastidiaba así que no pasaba mucho tiempo en él, le gustaba mas bien molestar a los chicos, en su interior descargaba lo que sentía cuando pensaba en sus padres, en como lo abandonaron en el orfanato teniendo tan solo 5 años. Después de fastidiar y pelear callejeramente para pasar el rato volvió a la noche.

-peleando otra vez?, Zoro-kun?- le pregunto un gran hombre acomodándose el sombrero.

-Vista-san, no molestes.- le respondió sin darle importancia.

- siempre vas a molestar a los chicos del dojo, pero tienen bajo nivel, hasta ahora están comenzando sus entrenamientos, porque no enfrentas a su maestro.- le pico el hombre tratando de no reír.

- Quieres que me una a tu club de kendo y por eso me molestas diciendo tales cosas, vista-san.- diciendo esto se dirigió a su habitación en el orfanato. Era cierto, Vista era el maestro de kendo del orfanato ya que creció allí, en su juventud había participado en varios campeonatos de kendo y había ganado casi todos, pero siempre que enfrentaba al gran taka no me. Mihawk, perdía. Aunque daba una gran pelea y eso le enorgullecía. Vista veía en Zoro un gran potencial, pero el chiquillo prefería gandulear en las calles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

-Zoro-kun es urgente, levántate.- le movió de la cama vista para que se despertara.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto restregándose los ojos todavía con sueño.

-vienen a verte!- contesto visiblemente emocionado.- hay un hombre que está interesado en ti.- Vista estaba muy feliz, los chicos de la edad de Zoro ya casi no los venían a adoptar, y era triste ver como pasaban toda su vida en un orfanato.- báñate y ponte guapo.- Zoro sonrió y obedeció.

Cuando se presento ante su posible nuevo padre tuvo mucho miedo, cuando lo vio pareció un hombre bueno, tenia anteojos y el cabello largo recogido con una coleta, mantenía en su rostro una estoica sonrisa que hizo a Zoro sentir confianza de inmediato. Hablo un poco con el hombre y luego salió de la habitación donde se sentó en las sillas que estaban fuera el despacho del director del orfanato. Vista se sentó a su lado mientras aseguraba que lo iban a adoptar. Después de un tiempo salió en anciano director.

-gurararara, te vamos a extrañar.- le dijo el directo Edward al pequeño Zoro sonriendo, después de él salió el hombre que sería su padre y después de despedirse de todos en el orfanato se fue con él, lo llevo en su automóvil hasta su nueva casa, pero para sorpresa de Zoro esta era el dojo el cual frecuentaba para fastidiar a los estudiantes, Zoro se sintió nervioso. Al entrar en el dojo vio como los ojos se clavaron en el.

-usted es el maestro de este dojo?- pregunto Zoro sorprendido, el hombre asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.- entonces usted sabía que yo los venia a molestar y por eso me adopto, se quieren vengar?.- dijo con cara aterrada buscando una forma de escapar. La risa de su "padre" resonó por todo el dojo, pero fue una risa tranquila y amable, el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-yo solo quiero un hijo Zoro-kun, no quiero nada de eso.- al recordar lo que había dicho Zoro, el hombre rio de nuevo sinceramente.

-me habla en serio?- pregunto Zoro no muy seguro.

-claro que si Zoro-kun, además eres un chiquillo adorable y muy fuerte, siempre quise tener un hijo y en especial con esas cualidades, cuando los chicos me hablaron de ti, pensé en la posibilidad de adoptarte.- Zoro se sintió más tranquilos y sobre todo al ver la sonrisa que le regalaba el hombre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Pasaron días mientras Zoro se trataba de acostumbrar a su nuevo hogar, y sobre todo a que era un dojo y el sonido de las katanas de bambú chocar lo despertaban es su siestas vespertinas. Se fue hacia la sala de entrenamiento y le hablo al maestro del dojo que observaba a los chico entrenar.

-koshiro-san.- le llamo, el hombre le había dicho que le llamara padre pero él no se sentía cómodo de esa manera, así que el hombre le permitió llamarle por su nombre.

-dime.- le regalo una mirada amable.

-nada.- movió la cabeza para ambos lados y se quedo observando a los chicos entrenar, le iba a decir que eran muy malos pero más que eso le quería pregunta una cosa que prefirió callarse. Vista le había dicho desde hace mucho que tenía talento para el manejo de las espadas y prácticamente lo acosaba para que se dejara entrenar, al ver que su nuevo padre era sensei en un dojo, pensó que lo había adoptado al escuchar que era bueno con la espada y que lo traía para entrenarlo; pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Zoro, el hombre ni siquiera le insinuó algo sobre entrenarlo, o que participara en el dojo, o tratar de que le interesara una espada, en la semana que había pasado en ese dojo, el hombre se limito a tratarlo como un padre trata a un hijo.

-hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.- le comento el hombre después de un tiempo de silencio.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Zoro intrigado.

- a mi hija.- le respondió koshiro feliz.

- usted tiene hijos, pensé que no tenía hijos, es su hija de verdad o es como yo?- pregunto Zoro realmente sorprendido.

- Si lo que preguntas es que si es mi hija biológica la respuesta es SI, pero tu eres mi hijo de verdad también, no lo olvides; además no recuerdo haberte dicho que no tenía hijos.- le contesto el hombre posando una mano sobre su cabeza.

- dijo que siempre había querido tener un hijo.- le recordó Zoro.

- un hijo, en realidad no tengo hijos varones, solo la tengo a ella.- le respondió su padre mirando al horizonte.

-como se llama?- pregunto Zoro resignado.

-kuina.- le respondió haciendo una sonrisa sincera.

-koshiro-san, usted quiere que tome las clases de kendo de la academia, me equivoco?-pregunto Zoro un poco receloso.

-me gustaría, pero recuerda que no espero que hagas nada que no quieras.- le contesto koshiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

-pelea con migo.- gritaba el niño persiguiendo a la chica que hace unos días le había presentado como su hermana.

-quieres que te humille de nuevo?- pregunto soberbia la chica que era unos años mayor que él.

-te venceré.- aseguro el pequeño de cabellos verdes.

Hacía ya una semana que había conocido a su "hermana", Zoro observaba a los chicos entrenar mientras se burlaban de su bajo nivel asegurando que él los podría vencer fácilmente, la chica exasperada por los comentarios de Zoro insinuó que no era tan bueno para vencerla a ella, pelearon y efectivamente la chica derroto a Zoro de manera humillante; Zoro le pidió a su padre que se convirtiera en su maestro bajo la promesa de que vencería a esa chica que le había derrotado de manera fácil.

Pelea tras pelea kuina vencía a Zoro, sin importar cuánto entrenara, que tan rudo, o por cuanto tiempo, kuina siempre derrotaba a Zoro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

-un nuevo dojo?- preguntaba koshiro a un informante.

-y no es cualquier dojo, es propiedad de Dracule mihawk.

-te refieres al campeón mundial de kendo?

-si, el mismo. Además Monkey D Garp, es ahora rector del instituto y lo llamo para que dictara clases allí.

- esto podría presentar un problema.

-padre, si lo retamos a un duelo nuestro dojo tendrá fama, si le ganamos entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos de nada, yo se que tú podrías vencerle.- dijo kuina que había esta escuchando la conversación detrás de la puerta.

- no me interesa pelear con mihawk, no tengo por qué hacerlo.- contesto koshiro sin hacerle mucho caso.

-pero padre de esto depende el futuro de nuestro dojo.- le refuto kuina.

-no entiendes kuina, no podemos solucionar con un combate cualquier problema que se nos presente, esto no es la era medieval. Tenemos que mejorar nuestro dojo internamente y así no tendremos problemas con la competencia.

-no entiendo porque no quieres pelear, pero yo lo hare en tu lugar.- seguía insistiendo la chica de cabello azul.

-no le podrás ganar kuina, además tu eres una mujer.- esta frase derrumbo a kuina, aunque fuera tan solo una adolecente era mejor que muchos espadachines veteranos, pero eso no hacía que su padre confiara en su talento y su condición de mujer otorgada en su nacimiento la ponía en un lugar menos privilegiado en el mundo de los espadachines.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

La noticia de el campeón mundial de kendo había colocado un dijo en la ciudad había hecho revolución en la ciudad, todas las personas querían estudiar allí y como había temido koshiro, muchos padres trasladaron sus hijos al dojo de mihawk, incluso así koshiro parecía imperturbable pero su hija no sentía lo mismo. Pasado una semana llena de frustración kuina exploto e imprudentemente fue a retar a mihawk, el mejor espadachín del mundo le sorprendió la actitud altanera de la chica pero reconocía su espíritu de pelea, incluso así la pudo derrotar fácilmente creando mas frustración en la chica.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

-pelea con migo.- decía el chico de cabellos verdes, era casi monótono. Pero estaba vez había algo diferente, el chico traía katanas de verdad.

-si mi padre te ve con eso te castigara.- le reprendió la chica.

- si no peleamos en serio no sabremos cual es el mejor, quiero pelear así.

-si así lo deseas.- contesto la chica y enseguida trajo a hurtadillas la espada de su familia.

Comenzó un combate peligroso entre un par de niños, los sablazos iban y venían pero ambos eran lo suficientemente hábiles como para poder esquivar. Como de costumbre aunque con gran dificultas la chica volvió a derrotar al pequeño Zoro.

-no es justo.- gritaba el niño.- todo lo que me entreno y aun así no puede vencerte.

- no tienes por qué preocuparte Zoro, solo es cuestión de tiempo y me ganaras.

- a que te refieres.- pregunto el chico

- tú eres un hombre, y los años pasan y hacen a los hombre grandes y fuertes, por otro lado yo no creceré mucho más, me ganaras porque eres hombre.

-CALLATE!- grito enfurecido en chico a lo que kuina reacciono.- me estas queriendo decir que todo mi entrenamiento ha sido en vano y que te ganare solo por el hecho de haber nacido como naci?, eso lo dicen los cobardes!

-Zoro.- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica sorprendida, toda su vida la gente la había discriminado por el hecho de ser mujer, pero a Zoro parecía no importarle el hecho, la veía como una rival respetable.

-promete que uno de los dos será el más fuerte, PROMETELO!.- gritaba el chiquillo al punto de llanto.

- lo prometo Zoro, y además prometo que te pateare el trasero hasta que seas un anciano.

-eso ya lo veremos, ya verás cuando te venza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

-está muerta.- las palabras retumbaban el cerebro de Zoro.

-que dijiste.- pregunto el peli verde sin captar la información del todo bien.

-murió, kuina esta muerta.- repitió su compañero de entrenamiento, mientras Zoro sentía un peso en el corazón. Salió corriendo a donde su padre para que desmintiera la información pero el cuerpo de la chica lo corroboraba, su padre no dejo que viera el cuerpo inerte de la joven para no crearle un trauma pero pudo ver el cadáver cubierto por una sabana antes de que lo sacara de la habitación.

-cobarde.- se repetía una y otra vez el niño.- eres una cobarde kuina, como puedes romper una promesa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Ya habían pasado varios años desde la muerte de kuina, pero Zoro todavía no parecía haberlo superado, era un niño solitario y retraído. No tenía ningún amigo e incluso le era difícil hablar con su propio padre. Lo que hacia todos los días era ir al riachuelo sonde solía hablar con kuina sobre las cosas más triviales que podrían hablar dos niños, aunque ya no estaba ella para hablar, a veces le hablaba al agua como si ella lo escuchara.

-Zoro, te dije que hoy íbamos a salir.- le recordó koshiro

-hmm.- fue lo único que contesto. Lo último que quería hacer era salir. Calculo 45 minutos y siguió el camino del riachuelo, no era normal en el escapársele a su padre pero no quería ir. El pequeño Zoro camino y camino siguiendo el riachuelo hasta el lugar donde desencadenaba al rio, se sentó en una piedra a observar el paisaje, nunca había estado allí.

-AUXILIO! MMNGH AUU..XILIO!.- escucho Zoro no muy lejos de allí, Zoro corrió hacia la voz y se encontró con un niño que se estaba ahogando.

-será idiota como se mete al rio sin precaución.- dijo Zoro pero su cavilación termino cuando el joven se hundió totalmente en el agua. Sin pensarlo dos veces Zoro salto al agua y ayuda a salir al muchacho.

-oye , oye estas bien?!.- preguntaba palmeándole la cara para que reaccionara. El chico rubio abrió lentamente los ojos y se asusto al ver a Zoro.

-qui…quien eres tú?!.- pregunto el chico que acababa de rescatar.

-de nada.- contesto sarcásticamente por la acción del otro y se dispuso a irse.

-lo siento…gracias.- replico el chico rubio haciendo que Zoro volviera la vista.

-ya te dije que no fue nada, pero que hacías en el rio, es peligroso. – le reprendió Zoro.

- quería nadar, pero no sé, no pensé que fuera difícil.- contesto.- me llamo Sanji.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa el niño.

-yo soy Zoro.- dijo caminando de nuevo al bosque.

-Zoro como vuelvo al otro lado del rio?.- pregunto el chico mirando que solo había naturaleza del lado donde estaba.

-nadando.- contesto el peli verde.

-no me parece chistoso.- contesto Sanji ya exasperado por el comportamiento de Zoro.

-sígueme.- le dijo sin parar de caminar. El pequeño rubio lo siguió sin cruzar palabra hasta que llegaron al dojo donde koshiro se ofreció a llevar al niño a su casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

-Zoro te estás comportando como un bebe.- le reñía su padre por no querer salir, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de kuina y aunque ni siquiera él la había podido superar, el que Zoro se volviera un asocial era demasiado.

-no quiero.- le gritaba Zoro mientras se escondía debajo de la cama.

- te llevare incluso a rastras.- dijo y cumplió koshiro.

El restaurante baratie era grande y lujoso, era realmente hermoso y el mismo dueño del restaurante había invitado personalmente a koshiro. Zeff era un hombre grande, con un bigote un tanto peculiar y aunque tenía un semblante duro era amable con las peticiones del pequeño Zoro.

-gracias por los alimentos.- dijo koshiro cortésmente.

-era lo mínimo que podía hacer, le salvaste la vida al mocoso ese y lo trajiste aquí, siempre se anda metiendo en problemas.- contesto Zeff haciendo referencia a Sanji y a que casi se ahoga.

-no fue nada, además fue mi hijo quien lo salvo.- le comento señalando a Zoro.

-gracias pequeño.- le dijo con una sonrisa a Zoro.- ese chiquillo siempre se mete al agua, le encantan los peces, antes vivíamos en el puerto pero se metía al mar así que preferí mudarme al centro.- comento Zeff

-chiquillos después de todo.- le devolvió el hombre de anteojos.

-tengo que ir al baño.- dijo Zoro siendo ajeno a la conversación.

-claro chiquillo, ve por ese pasillo.- le indico Zeff el camino.

Al salir del baño, Zoro escucho sollozos que venían de la cocina y curioso se dirigió hasta ella. Al llegar a la fuente de los sollozos se encontró con el chico rubio sentado en el piso con la cabeza entre las rodillas llorando.

-estas bien?.- pregunto Zoro ladeando la cabeza confundido.

-claro claro solo estaba cortando cebolla.- contesto limpiándose las lagrimas.

-y donde está la cebolla?.- pregunto Zoro buscando por toda la cocina.

-tu eres el chico que me salvo en el rio, gracias.- le dijo obviando la pregunta hecha por Zoro.

-no fue nada.- contesto Zoro sin poner cuidado y seguir curioseando la cocina.- este libro de que trata?.- pregunto Zoro tomando el cuadernillo que estaba encima del mesón y que parecía no ser de cocina.

-no toques eso!.- le grito Sanji tomando su preciado libro.- habla sobre una leyenda.

-leyenda de qué?.- pregunto Zoro aun mas confundido

- el all blue.- contesto Sanji con brillo es sus ojos.

- que es eso.- esta pregunto crispo a Sanji.

-es un mar, el mar donde puedes encontrar todos los peces de mundo sin importar de qué lugar sean.- contesto dramatizando la emoción.

-que aburrido seria eso, solo es un montón de peces, que tiene de especial eso?- dijo Zoro con desdén.

-eres idiota o que, si conociera el all blue podría cocinar cualquier cosa, no me preocuparía por los ingredientes ya que tendría todos.- es brillito kawai volvió a los ojos de Sanji.

-entiendo entiendo, pues eso suena mejor, no me interesan los peces pero si dices que puedes hacer un plato delicioso con esos peces pues la cosa mejora, deberás darme de ese plato cuando lo hagas.- dijo Zoro imaginándose ese plato del que Sanji le hablaba.

- pero es solo una leyenda, tonto.-dijo Sanji mas para sí mismo que para Zoro.

-si nadie lo ha visto, no pueden decir que no existe.- le dijo Zoro frunciendo el ceño, y Sanji se sorprendió gratamente.

- eso es cierto, estoy seguro de que existe aunque esos buenos para nadas de los cocineros siempre se burlen de mi.- y la emoción de Sanji volvió a sí.

-por eso llorabas, por que se burlaron de ti?.- pregunto Zoro atando cabos.

- te dije que era cebolla.- le contesto Sanji sacándole la lengua.

-si claro , cebolla.- le aseguro Zoro con sarcasmo. Sabia como se sentía que se burlaran por su sueño, los niños del dojo se burlan de el constantemente cuando dice que quiere vencer a kuina.

Así comenzó la amistad de estos dos, Sanji iba todos los fines de semana a jugar con Zoro, si se podría decir jugar a que hacían diferentes tipos de competencias para probar que uno era mejor que el otro y al final terminaba peleándose por no haber ganador. Así pasaron los años y ambos chicos ingresaron al instituto Sabaody cuando tuvieron edad. En el instituto aunque ambos chicos eran muy problemáticos y solo se tenían ellos como amigos, en el instituto conocieron más gente que eran igual de exenticos a ellos y pudieron ser amigos de estas personas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Zoro no podía soportar a mihawk, su hermana había sido infeliz por culpa de ese hombre, además de que el dojo había sufrido por él, su padre le decía que no le pusiera demasiada atención pero era algo imposible. Había entrenado años y años para poder enfrentar al maldito de mihawk y se sentía seguro para retarlo. Tomo la espada de su familia, aquella espada frente a la cual le había jurado a kuina y se dirigió al gimnasio del instituto a retar a ese hombre.

-cuántos años tienes mocoso.- pregunto mihawk despectivamente a su retador.

-18 y no me llames mocoso.- contesto firmemente.- hace muchos años tu luchaste con mi hermana.

-por su comportamiento creo saber quién es la chiquilla, de cabello azul, un niña arrogante. Se rindió ya de el camino de un espadachín?

-ella murió.- contesto con cara triste recordando a su hermana

-lo siento joven, si me acusas de eso no puedo luchar contigo.

-ella tuvo un accidente y murió, pero nunca se ha rendido de su camino de espadachín, ni siquiera muerta, por eso estoy aquí, te venceré y cumpliré la promesa que le hice a ella.

-si es así, adelante. Pero debes tener en cuenta que si me atacas con acero te atacare con acero y con el mismo poder con el que tu lo hagas, si me quieres matar no dudare en matarte. Estás de acuerdo con eso chico?.- le dijo mihawk con total seriedad.

-no tengo ningún problema.

Siendo así la pelea comenzó, frente a todos los estudiantes de kendo, los cuales estaba asustados.- mihawk claramente era mejor que Zoro pero por esto no desconoció que ese chico era mejor que muchos que había conocido, su talento era desbordante pero igual tendría mucho que aprender. Cuando Zoro ataco un punto vital de mihawk este se dio cuenta de que ese joven no estaba jugando. Un mal movimiento de Zoro y le dio la espalda a mihawk dejándose expuesto, mihawk tampoco jugaba.

-espera.- grito Zoro al ver que lo iba a atacar

-te lo advertí.- ya era muy tarde si el chiquillo pensaba retirarse

- es una deshonra para un espadachín tener un herida en su espalda.- diciendo eso dio vuelta y abriéndose para recibir el corte de mihawk.

-bien dicho.- diciendo esto mihawk cruzo el pecho de Zoro sin pensarlo dos veces.- tienes talento chico, no seas suicida. Esperare que me retes de nuevo y espero que ese día seas una pelea interesante.- diciendo eso salió del gimnasio y se dirigió para llamar al padre de Zoro y comentar lo que había pasado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro sabía que su herida era su culpa por eso le rogo a su padre que no presentara cargos legales contra mihawk, rogo que no le dijera a nadie que mihawk casi lo mata, estuvo bastante tiempo en el hospital aunque Zoro no se quedaba quieto con facilidad. Después de salir del hospital decidió que iba a vencer a mihawk como fuera y el mismo fue a hablar con él para que lo entrenara. Ingreso al curso de kendo de la escuela y mihawk rápidamente le tomo cierto aprecio y por ser tan talentoso siempre lo tomo con su preferido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-maestro no podríamos dejar el entrenamiento para otro día.- dijo casi rogándole a mihawk.

-quien crees que soy roronoa, además no tengo el tiempo para acomodarme a tu agenda. Es una nueva técnica, no deberías desperdiciar mis conocimientos.-contesto mihawk a la petición de Zoro.

-está bien maestro.- dijo Zoro realmente preocupado, conocía a Sanji y sabia que si no iba a su cumpleaños le iba a hacer un escándalo en todo el colegio, pero igual tenia prioridades y no se iba a hacer mas fuerte yendo a fiestas de cumpleaños.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro pateaba una piedra enfadado, había ido a la casa de Sanji y esta ya se había ido. Nunca se había ido con el realmente estaba enfadado. En la calle estaba haciendo revuelto una chica que había perdido sus lentes así que Zoro decidió ayudarla a recogerlos, pero cuando le vio la cara a esa chica los rompió de la impresión, era como si hubiera visto un fantasma realmente era un fantasma. Por haber roto los lentes Zoro tuvo que pagarlos, acompaño a la chica todo el camino para que no tuviera un accidente por su mala vista. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa aquella chica era igual a su difunta hermana, no podía ser ella puesto que su hermana estaba muerta, pero realmente le daba miedo estar con esa chica. Por desgracia ella era policía, y el historial de Zoro no era el mejor; en cuanto la chica tuvo los anteojos lo reconoció y lo persiguió suponiendo que está en una pelea o rompiendo un almacén borracho de nuevo, ya había leído sobre ese chico, sobretodo sobre que salía de las tabernas con una espada y comenzaba a atacar vagabundos.

-deja de perseguirme, mujer.- gritaba Zoro asustado.

-nunca, delincuente!.- grito Tashigi mientras lo perseguía, doblo una calle y la perdió de vista, se escondió en el primer lugar que encontró y de casualidad se encontró con sus amigos. Zoro estaba aterrado, aquella mujer era como una aparición de su hermana. En momentos como ese siempre hablaba con Sanji, cuando Zoro recordaba a su hermana y se sentía realmente deprimido Sanji siempre lo escuchaba y era en el único momento donde no se burlada de él, maldijo el momento donde el hormonal rubio se enojo con él, realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien.

CONTINUARA...


	8. CELOS I

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Patri-vero jijiji. Le doy la bienvenida a Bego-Bura-xD al fanfic. Bueno este cap hay mucho Sanji esto Sanji aquello. Pero por algo se llama celos.**

* * *

…Celos… Parte 1.

Pero qué demonios está haciendo?, porque esta con kuroashi-ya. Maldito mil veces maldito, si se pasa con Aoi le diseccionare mientras esta consiente.- pensaba el pobre Law viendo la no tan grata escena que está haciendo Sanji-kun rodeando a la chica que provocaba vicisitudes en Trafalgar Law.

-querida Aoi-chwannnn! Cuidado con el barro, no te vayas a resbalar.- dijo exagerando la meloseria en su voz.

-solo es barro Sanji-kun.- respondió la peli-azul no muy segura si hizo lo correcto en aceptar el plan de Sanji.

-de ninguna manera dejare que una dama camine en barro.- le respondió Sanji con la altivez digna de un caballero, sin más trabas Sanji tomo en sus brazos a la chica como si de una princesa rescatada se tratase y se aseguro de que no tocara el suelo barroso. La chica se sonrojo notablemente por el acto tan vergonzoso y cuando le iba a recriminar vio como Sanji le giño el ojo.- está funcionando.- susurro con una risilla. Aoi vio a Law con cara de psicópata que los observaba, "_tal vez si funciona" _pensó Aoi pero se aseguro de que sus esperanzas no crecieran mucho.

_-Flashback-_

_-no puede ser, como es posible que mi hermosa Aoi-chwan este enamorado de ese antisocial!.- gemía teatralmente el idiota de Sanji, ante la confesión de Aoi._

_-Sanji-kun deja de gritar.- dijo Aoi sonrojada por la vergüenza._

_-pero esperaba que me amaras a mi.- le respondió quejándose el rubio._

_-confió en que no le vayas a decir a nadie Sanji-kun._

_- a nadie le diré mi hermosa "gloria de la mañana"*_

_- igual es caso perdido, de verdad pensé que yo también le interesaba a Law, pero me dejo plantada en nuestra primera cita, si se le podría llamar así.- se le salió sin pensar a la chica con mucha tristeza._

_-no creo que sea posible que un hombre se resista a tus hermosos encantos.- volvió a comentar el rubio._

_-es que …. Law es diferente._

_-te ayudare mi hermosa, te ayudare con el "malditomalnacidosuertudo" de Law.- dijo Sanji tratando de forzar una sonrisa. Estaba en su ADN, odiar a cualquier hombre que se le acercara a una hermosa chica y que no fuera él, pero Aoi le caía bien y la iba a ayudar._

_-fin del flashback- _

Detrás ellos estaba trafalgar Law, observando detalladamente cada uno de los movimientos de esos dos mientras se imaginaba miles de maneras de tortura que podría utilizar con Sanji.

-no sé si esto de los celos sea la mejor idea Sanji-kun, además no me estas dejando hacer el informe del día de campo.- comento Aoi apenas la dejo en el suelo.

-yo creo que es la mejor idea del mundo.- sonrió maliciosamente Sanji mientras de miraba de reojo a Zoro que estaba a punto tirarse al rio que pasaba cerca del bosque por la desesperación, al parecer Law no era el único que estaba celoso.

* * *

-he visto esta planta en alguna parte.- comento la peli azul, agachándose para ver mejor la pequeña planta.

-es una especia, las carnes con esto son deliciosas.- comento Sanji emocionado.

-Sanji-kun sabe cocinar muy bien. A mi también me gusta cocinar, ji-sama me enseño a cocinar.

- todo lo que se yo me lo enseño mi viejo.- dijo Sanji sonriendo al recordar su infancia aprendiendo a cocinar.

-Sanji-kun, yo admiro mucho a Zeff-sama, mi sueño es trabajar en el restaurante, realmente me gustaría.- esto último lo dijo la chico con tristeza en su cara, recordando las reglas del clan Ayanocoji, que solo los hombres eran instruidos es sus técnicas de pelea, de cocina y de marina. Su abuelo había roto esta regla, pero eso no quería decir que las otras personas la reconocieran.

-me habías hablado de que tu abuelo conocía al viejo.- comento Sanji para seguir la conversación.

- ji-sama me ha hablado sobre lo bien que cocina Zeff-sama, por eso quiero demostrar la cocina de mi familia. Pero todavía no estoy preparada para que me reconozcan como un Ayanocoji y menos Zeff-sama- dijo Aoi realmente preocupada.

- haces ver al viejo terrorífico, debes relajarte mi hermosa.- trato de consolarle Sanji.

* * *

-hagan un grupo los chicos y un grupo las chicas, vamos a hacer la expedición sectorizada. Yo voy a ir con las chicas y Franky-sensei va ir con los chicos.- ordeno la maestra robin con una sonrisa mientras el profesor Franky que también había sido encargado de cuidar a los chicos en la excursión decía "súper" y hacia un baile extraño.

* * *

-estas muy cercana a Sanji-kun.- comento Nami con un tono extraño en su voz, algo picaron.

-Sanji-san es un hombre muy guapo.- la siguió Vivi.

- si Sanji es guapo pero es un rarito pervertido, para eso prefiero a Zoro que tiene un cuerpazo, aunque ambos son unos idiotas.- dijo Nami analizando a sus amigos.

- yo prefiero a kohza-san.- dijo Vivi mientras se sonrojaba.

-jajaja si que te gusta ese chico Vivi-chan… a mi me parece Luffy-chan muy lindo.- dijo Aoi sin pensar y luego se arrepintió al ver el aura roja asesina de Nami.- no pero quise decir que si me preguntaran el chico más lindo diría que…. Law es tan lindo.- comento Aoi inconscientemente.

-te gusta trafal… - estaba gritando Nami en cuando Aoi le tapo la boca con la mano antes de que el colegio se enterara.- te gusta trafalgar-kun?.- dijo Nami en un susurro entendiendo el mensaje.

-…al… algo así.- respondió la peli azul sonrojada.

-pues está hecho un bombón.- dijo Nami mientras lo analizaba, aunque dejo de hacerlo cuando Law le dio una mirara de _"si me sigues mirando morirás"_.- aunque es un tanto extraño.

* * *

Robin sensei las había llevado a lado del rio, todas las muchachas estaban divirtiéndose en el agua pero Aoi no se sentía bien. Primero estaba un poco sentida con Law, pero las palabras de Nami retumbaban en su cabeza; siempre había pensado que Law era muy lindo y muy interesante, pero tenía que reconocer que Law le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido; de verdad le gustaba trafalgar Law? Camino rodeando el rio inmersa en sus pensamientos, lo suficiente como para alejarse del grupo sin darse cuenta, era preocupante que no se sintiera al estar junto a un chico, era extraño que le gustara estar junto a Law, hablar con él, pensaba que era normal en una relación chico-chica, pero nunca pensó en algo como un sentimiento fuerte y puro hacia Law. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una tranquila voz conocida.

-no deberías alejarte de la sensei Ayanocoji-kun.- dijo pateando una piedra mientras se acercaba.

-y me lo vienes a decir tu, apuesto a que estas más lejos.- bufo Aoi

-estas saliendo con kuroashi?.- Law no era del tipo que adornaba las palabras. Demasiado directo.

- y a ti eso como en que te va?- pregunto ofensiva la chica de ojos purpura.

- deja de jugar y respóndeme.- dijo Law con un tono de voz más alto.

-eso a ti no te interesa.- Aoi también iba aumentando el tono de su voz.

-pues si me interesa!.- grito Law

- ya te dije que no te intere….-no pudo continuar su oración por culpa del violento ataque a sus labios. Aoi podía sentir la desesperación de Law en su fuerte beso, cada vez que succionaba o mordía sus labios sentía que se iba a desmayar. Aoi cerró fuertemente los ojos y estaba totalmente roja. Le dolían los labios de tanto forcejear y cuando Law paso su lengua sobre ellos no tuvo más remedio que abrirlos y dejar paso libre a la traviesa lengua que en cuanto se vio dentro de la boca de Aoi se torno más tranquila; aquel violento y desesperado beso se torno más dulce pero apasionado, Law ya no podía soportar tenerla tan cerca y quedarse quieto. Aoi instintivamente trato de alejarlo, pero Law tomo ambas manos con la suya y la acorralo contra un árbol, su otra mano tomo la barbilla de Aoi deteniendo los movimientos de su rostro, aunque era un toque suave y tierno; ese era trafalgar Law, podía ser posesivo y violento pero a la vez podía ser extremadamente tierno. Law degustaba el dulce sabor de Aoi, sus labios era deliciosos, la humedad de su boca lo volvía loco y pensaba que nunca podría alejarse de ella hasta que sus pulmones le ardieron por la falta de oxigeno, se separaron en busca del tan preciado elemento. Law estaba dispuesto a seguir pero un carraspeo lo detuvo.

-señorita Ayanocoji no debería alejarse del grupo, es peligroso que se pierda….. Usted sabe los predadores y ese tipo de cosas.- comento robin con una risilla escapándosele.

-perdóneme señorita robin yo no…- trataba de explicar pero robin le señalo que se fuera con las demás chicas. Aoi se soltó del agarre de Law y se fue corriendo a donde estaban las demás chicas totalmente agitada por el suceso acontecido.

-señor trafalgar, debería usted también encontrar a Franky.- comento tratando de contener la risa la sensei robin.

-tsk.- fue lo único que musito Law y se fue por donde había llegado.

_"esta niña, ni siquiera me permite controlar mis instintos, si sigo así estaré en problemas"_ pensó Law tratando de controlar su respiración mientras caminaba por el bosque.

* * *

**_No es por extorsionar pero entre mas reviews pongan más rápido actualiza jajajaja._**

* * *

**GLOSARIO.**

*gloria de la mañana o morning glory es una flor azul que me gusta mucho, como Aoi tiene el cabello azul y es un rasgo muy destacado en ella (además de su nombre que significa azul en japonés lo que le da el nombre al fanfic de i see in blue). Pensé que sería algo que Sanji-kun diría jejejeje.


	9. CITA O SECUESTRO

**Avisos parroquiales: El próximo capítulo es un capítulo especial, esta vez es de mi adorado Sanji-kyun-sama, los que leyeron el capítulos especial de Zoro saben lo laaaaaaargo que es escribir un cap especial así que pido paciencia, pero como estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios lo acabare más rápido de lo que creen. (II) las personas que deseen notificaciones de mi fanfic puede seguirlo allí abajito al lado del comentario (de paso comentan). (III) creo que este cap deja deducir muchas cosas de la historia.**

Gracias por los reviews y por leerme, cada vez que leo sus comentarios me entran ganas de escribir y escribir.

**Bego-Bura-xD:** me alegra que te guste y espero que me sigas leyendo.

**Vero:** eres una lectora que se interesa mucho por la historia y eso me encanta. Gracias por el favorite.

**Nelly:** jajaja el dejarte sin palabras fue la intención Jejeje.

**Lupita:** estare esperando que no te pierdas mi historia.

**Joaaa:** imagine que así debía besar un chico tan rudo como Law... bésame Law-sama (inútilmente besa la pantalla del computador).

* * *

**Cita o secuestro**

La chica se revolvía entre las sabanas, eran las dos de la mañana pero aun no podía dormir, se sonrojo a recordar aquel beso, había sido tan... La chica tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar de emoción. "Maldito trafalgar Law!" pensó tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-x-

Trafalgar Law vaciaba su décima cerveza como si nada.

- no sé lo que te pasa pero en verdad estas raro.- comento Kid aterrado del comportamiento de Law.

- no me pasa nada.- comento secamente abriendo otra cerveza.

- me llamaste a las dos de la mañana para que viniera a beber contigo, para mí eso es pasarte algo.- comento el pelirrojo tomando otra cerveza.

- perdone señorita por invitaría a tan altas horas.- comento con sarcasmo lo cual saco una carcajada de Kid.

-ya estas borracho, que escena tan bonita.- comento el pelirrojo riéndose.

- no estoy de humor.- dijo Law volviendo a recostarse en la silla.

- Tu padre?- pregunto mecánicamente el pálido.

- eso y otra cosa.- respondió sin mucha gana trafalgar.

-hmm, supongo que no me vas hablar de esa otra cosa.- dijo Kid no muy seguro, después de todo Law le contaba todo a Kid.

- que inteligente eres Eustass-ya.- le corroboro Law vaciando otra botella.

* * *

8:30 AM

Se baño rápidamente; se coloco un pantalón de jean negro, un esqueleto y una chaqueta de cuero ajustada del mismo color.

-Vete a tu casa.- dijo mientras pateaba al pelirrojo que dormía en el suelo. A lo que este le respondió con un gruñido.- voy a salir, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.- dijo cuando supo que no se iba a ir pronto.

- a dónde vas.- pregunto Kid mientras se desperezaba.

- afuera.- dijo sin mucha gana, le dolía la cabeza horrores, no había dormido, y todavía podía sentir la intoxicación etílica latente.

De esa forma salió de su departamento, cuando el sol le dio en el rostro creyó que iba a morir. Saco del estacionamiento su motocicleta y sin siquiera colocarse el casco salió a la ciudad.

Llego a su destino y golpeo la puerta. "ya voy" dijo aquella dulce voz que le hizo sentir un escalofrío de placer con solo escucharla. La chica abrió la puerta y se quedo pasmada al ver a Law, esta llevaba un suéter rosa y una falda de prenses gris, una falda demasiada corta como para que Law lo pasara por alto.

- me gustan tus piernas.- soltó con una media sonrisa.

- maldito bastardo te voy matar si vuelves a decir algo así!.- grito Aoi roja hasta las orejas, las faldas no eran lo de ella pero su abuelo le compro esa ropa y se la puso ya que ese día no iba salir.

- a la moto.- dijo con tono imperativo.

- que?- pregunto Aoi sin entender a que se refería.

- súbete a la moto.-repitió en el mismo tono el chico de ojos grises.

La chica se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero Law la jalo del brazo y la saco de la casa prácticamente arrastrándola hacia la moto.

-noo! No quiero! Suéltame ahhh auxilio! Nooooooo!- gritaba Aoi con todo su pulmón mientras daba golpes en el brazo a Law. Ya cansado la alzo y la coloco sobre su hombro.- ahhhhh sueltameeeee! Los vecinos me ven la ropa interior!

- quédate callada.- le dijo Law que sentía que la cabeza le palpitaba cada vez que le gritaba tan cerca al oído. Rápidamente la sentó encima de la moto e inmediato de que él se subió puso andar la moto.

- déjame bajar!, me voy a caer!- gritaba haciendo mover en zigzag la moto.

- bájate si quieres.- dijo fríamente.

- para la moto entonces.- pidió la peli azul.

-NO!.- dijo fuertemente.

- es peligroso, yo no debería estar al frente.- decía Aoi asustada por la velocidad y por que Law la había sentando enfrente de él para impedirle escapar.

- quieres hacerte detrás mío?- pregunto Law escéptico.

- siiiiii!.- grito Aoi ya asustada. A lo que Law paro la moto y bajo.

- vamos a tener un cita ahora.- dijo al mismo tiempo en que sentó al frente.

- cita? Esto es secuestro. Además íbamos a tener una cita y me plantaste. Le espeto enfadada Aoi.

- No le llamaras cita a explicaste lo de historia?- pregunto levantando un ceja.

- imbécil!- le grito y se fue caminando al lado contrario.

- estamos demasiado lejos, no pensaras volver caminando... pensaba ir a esa cita, pero tuve un problema. Déjame explicarte por favor sube.- dijo con rostro afligido.

- no quiero.- dijo como una niña haciendo puchero.

- está bien...- dijo bajándose de la moto resignado.- entonces te llevare por la fuerza.-dijo tratando de alzarla de nuevo.

- iré iré.- confirmo con resignación para que no le volviera a hacerle pasar esa vergüenza. Law camino hacia la moto y la encendió.

- vas a venir?- pregunto seco ya que Aoi no se movía. Trafalgar Law no quería ser grosero con Aoi, pero le dolía la cabeza horrores y ya empezaba a darle hambre.

- y mi casco ?- pregunto la chica con obviedad.

-hmm, los olvide.- contesto encogiéndose los hombros.

- tsk, psicópata.- murmuro mientras subía a la moto. Fue ahí cuando Law tomo conciencia de la situación; cuando Aoi lo abrazo por detrás para no caerse, podía sentir sus senos contra su espalda, podía sentir el cálido aliento en su nuca; en ese momento trafalgar Law se dio cuenta en lo que se había metido.

Tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, Law condujo en la carretera recta, aunque a demasiada velocidad para el gusto de Aoi, hacia un lugar determinado, no hablaban y ya habían pasado un par de horas en la moto, el maldito la había sacado de la ciudad hace rato, pero hasta ahora comenzaba a sentir el cambio de temperatura. Mal día para una falda.

* * *

- nieve.- murmuro sorprendida mientras tomaba los copos en sus manos, la impresión le hizo olvidar el frío que sentía.

Law salía de una tienda de ropa en donde había comprado algo más adecuado para el clima. Quedo pasmado al ver esa jovencita que revoloteaba entre la nieve con una sonrisa en su rostro y un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas y la punta de la nariz por el frío. Sin duda era de los mejores paisajes que había visto en su vida.

- Ayanocoji- kun, ponte este abrigo.- dijo mirando a otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo el chico de ojos grises. Era un abrigo negro y largo. Law llevaba puedo uno igual. Luego fueron a la tienda de sombreros y compraron un muy parecido a su propio sombrero que había olvidado por la resaca. Luego fueron a un estacionamiento cercano para salvaguardar la moto.

- nunca he visto algo tan hermoso.- comento Aoi maravillada por todas las cosas que veía a su paso.

- este es el lugar que me vio nacer, este es el north blue.- comento un tanto nostálgico. Siguieron caminado, algo muy peculiar era que las personas murmuraba entre ellas al paso de Law, pero este fingía no escucharías.

-tengo hambre.- comento la chica quejándose cuando le sonó el estomago. Law entro a un restaurante y pidió la comida, pero en vez de comer en el lugar, Law saco la comida y se sentó en unas bancas fuera del restaurante para comer.- eso fue raro.- cometo la chica al sentarse junto a él.

- no me gusta la gente.- dijo secamente al escuchar lo que Aoi había dicho.

- no sabía que comías fuera de los restaurantes.

- no me interesa saber lo que tienen que decir.- dijo Law encogiéndose de los hombros pero la tristeza en sus ojos era latente, Aoi supuso que se refería a lo que la gente murmuraba a su paso, tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle que era pero al ver su rostro tuvo que contenerse.

-porque no fuiste a explicarme lo de historia?- pregunto de una vez, siendo por lo que había ido.

-tuve un problema con el departamento y tenía que solucionarlo inmediatamente.- mintió, prefería mentir antes de decirle la verdadera razón por la cual no había podido ir.- igual obtuviste buena nota en el trabajo, no necesitabas tanta explicación.

-Sanji-kun me ayudo.- comento la chica como si nada, pero Law casi se atraganta con la comida al escuchar el nombre del rubio.

Mientras comía Aoi vio a un pequeño, tal vez de ocho años que se escondía detrás de un barril cercano y los observaba. La chica llamo al niño con la mano y este un poco asustado se acerco.

- cómo te llamas?- le pregunto la peli azul al este niño que aunque estaba un poco sucio y con la ropa raída, era una monada de niño.

- Sarumi.- respondió el chiquillo con una sonrisa.

- Sarumi-chan, donde están tus padres?.- pregunto suavemente la chica.

- no tengo padres.- respondió el chico, aunque lejos de hacerlo con tristeza, lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- tienes hambre?- pregunto la chica viendo la incipiente delgadez del niño; el pequeño asintió y Aoi le paso el plato del cual ella estaba comiendo. El niño comenzó a comer feliz mientras sonreía. El ver esta escena fue un "deja vu" para Law.

- señorita, es usted muy hermosa. Le gustaría ser mi novia?- pregunto el niño con una sonrisa a lo que Aoi soltó la risa. Law no pudo reprimir también una sonrisa, esa escena cada vez se hacía más conocida.

- siendo así, tendrá que pelear a muerte conmigo, por el amor de esta hermosa doncella.- le dijo Law con una sonrisa mirándolo al rostro. El chico trago pesado y salió corriendo hacia un callejón.

- dices cosas vergonzosas y además asustas niños!- espeto Aoi roja por lo que había dicho Law.- estos niños, me gustaría ayudarlos.- reanudo su tema al ver como el callejón donde estaba Sarumi albergaba unos niños más. "interesante" fue lo único que pudo pensar Law al ver las similitudes de las experiencias.

* * *

-Donde era tu casa?- pregunto Aoi al ver que ya llevaban tiempo caminando sin un lugar fijo.

- yo no tenía casa.- contesto secamente sin dejar de mirar al frente.

- y entonces donde vivías?- pregunto inmediatamente y dejo de caminar.

- ya has visto con esos niños que hay muchos lugares donde vivir en esta ciudad.- respondió mientras dejaba de caminar he inspiraba fuertemente cerrando los ojos.

- pero he escuchado a los chicos hablar de tu padre, dicen que tiene mucho dinero.- comento Aoi recordando los rumores escuchados en el salón.

- a él lo conocí después, y por favor no lo llames mi padre, el solo me recogió.- respondió Law mirando a su nevado alrededor.

- eras huérfano?- pregunto la chica tratando de entender.

- era feliz.- respondió tristemente y sigue caminando sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

- maldición, mi abuelo me asesinara!- grito la peli azul al ver todas las llamadas perdidas que tenia.

-ha valido la pena, no lo crees?- pregunto con esa irónica sonrisa en su rostro.

- pues si eludimos que fue un secuestro creo que si.- le respondió encogiéndose los hombros.

-fue cita; además, tu madre nunca te ha traído aquí?- pregunto Law recordando que Aoi había dicho que su madre provenía el north blue.

- me prometió que algun día me traería.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- no se enfadara si se entera de que te traje primero?- pregunto tratando de alcanzar a la ya andante Aoi.

- mi madre está muerta, no creo que se enfade, Law.- comento con voz seria sin dejar de caminar.

- lo siento.- dijo inmediatamente casi por instinto. Pero lamentándose de abrir la boca.

- no te preocupes, ellos murieron hace tiempo, lo considero superado.- le respondió Aoi sin mirarlo siquiera.

- mentira, eso es una mentira. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, se lo que se siente.- le dijo él sin pensar siquiera, pero esto hizo que obtuviera la atención de Aoi.

- supongo que tienes razón.

* * *

- tengo miedo, llegar a casa a estas horas de la noche seguramente mi abuelo ya ha pensado en cómo me asesinara!- decía Aoi temblando por el miedo que le daba ver la puerta de su casa.

- Ayanocoji-kun quiere que la proteja?- pregunto Law burlándose de su estado.

- no sería tan mala idea que te matara primero.- contesto entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo notoria su ofensa.

- que malvada.- comento con una mirada picara tan expresiva en trafalgar Law, mientras que la acompañaba al umbral de la casa.

- bueno, gracias por todo, como recomendación no me secuestres la próxima vez.- comento la chica riéndose.

- fue una cita.- le corrigió Law.

- claro lo que tu digas, nos vemos mañana, no olvides comer bien y buenas noches.- dijo la chica en retahíla mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

- Ayanocoji-kun.- la llamo el chico, cuando Aoi se volvió a verlo, Law tomo su barbilla para subir su rostro, se inclino sobre ella y poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de Aoi. El contacto duro unos segundos, tan suave y lleno de sentimientos.- buenas noches.- le respondió después de separar sus labios con una hermosa sonrisa. Aoi estaba tan pasmada y lo único que hizo fue meterse en su casa y cerrar la puerta rápidamente para estar en un sitio seguro si se desmayaba.

**TO BE CONTINUED LA PRÓXIMA SEMANED...**


	10. CAPITULO ESPECIAL SANJI

1. Este es el capítulo especial de Sanji.

2. estos capítulos especiales los tenía pensado, ya que pues vemos historias interesantes en el fic. Entonces a mis hermosos lectores (los que se toman la molestia de leer el capítulo especial), de ahora en adelante pueden pedirme un capítulo especial de un personaje que les guste y con gusto lo hare (hare lo que me pidan) y lo introduciré en el momento que me parezca apropiado para la historia (así no me demoro). Puede ser cualquier personaje que les parezca que tiene una relevancia en mi mundo alterno de one piece.

3. me gusta el zosan, no lo puedo negar. Si alguno de mis lectores les molesta el zosan perdónenme por hacerlo tan visible en mi fic (ya que no se trata de un zosan).

NO SIENDO MAS HE AQUÍ MI CAPITULO ESPECIAL.

* * *

**KUROASHI SANJI**

Las gotas de agua caen una tras otra en el mismo lugar, el frio invade el último rincón de aquel oscuro callejón. En ese inclemente lugar habita un chico, un pequeño rubio el cual subsiste con agua de lluvia que se empoza en los lugares hondos de la calle y las sobras de comida que tiran en el restaurante cuya parte trasera da a este callejón. El nombre de este pequeño es Sanji, no recuerda quien se lo dio pero se llamaba así; el pequeño Sanji se distrae viendo por la ventana de ese restaurante, ver a los cocineros acarreados por los pedidos, le recuerda cuando era feliz, en aquel restaurante donde solía vivir y gozar, aquellos amigos que ya deberían estarle cocinándole a los ángeles en el cielo. El pequeño Sanji no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, no tenía otra opción que vivir como vagabundo, durmiendo en el suelo, con la prot4ccion que le brindaba ese escondido callejón, y con los trozos de comida sin terminar que tiraban del restaurante y una bolsa llena de comida que le dio ese hombre, ese maldito.

Al otro lado de la acera, está el culpable de todo este suplicio. Un hombre rubio, de contextura fuerte aunque bastante decaído por el hambre; aunque todavía tenía una figura imponente sobre todo por su mirada, Sanji recordaba cómo era aquel hombre cuando lo conoció, fuerte y grande, intimidante y con convicción, nada parecido a lo que es ahora.

"_Flash back"_

_- Sanji aléjate de el.- gritaba el cocinero._

_-no!, no voy a permitir que me mate.- dijo el chiquillo acercándose con una cuchillo hacia el mayor._

_-por favor, déjelo. Es tan solo un niño, no le haga daño, tenga piedad.- grito el cocinero, pero esta vez al hombre que era usurpador en su restaurante el cual respondía al nombre de Zeff, un maleante de las aguas vecinas que había llegado al restaurante de comida marina del puerto. Este no se inmuto y solo veía al pequeño rubio._

_- no puedo morir… no antes de conocer EL ALL BLUE!.- grito el pequeño Sanji lleno de frustración._

_-el all blue?.- pregunto el viejo con asombro, pero fue interrumpido por un tranquilizo al ver que era el mismo viejo fastidioso que siempre lo perseguía._

_-vamos Ayanocoji, otra vez tu?, ya déjame tomar aire.- dijo jocosamente Zeff al recién llegado._

_- no puedes atacar gente inocente.- contesto el hombre de cabellos azules al mirar a su alrededor._

_- deja de joderme Ayanocoji.- rio Zeff pero se enfado cuando vio entrar a un grupo considerables de marine- que demonios es esto.- pregunto bastante molesto._

_- fueron reportados a la base central varios asesinatos cometidos por el hombre que trabaja bajo el seudónimo de aka-ashi, asesinatos de mujeres y niños.- re enmarco el marine peli azul._

_-yo solo mato a los que se meten conmigo, has recibido mala información.-comento Zeff no haciendo más enfoque en el comentario._

_-entonces vamos afuera y arreglemos esto como siempre, a patadas.-comento riendo Ayanocoji Tora._

_- que esperamos.- contesto devolviendo la sonrisa, la cual se borro al ver a un marine raso apuntar su arma, iba dirigida al niño, a un niño?, sin pensarlo dos veces Zeff empujo a Sanji y dándole en su pierna derecha, incrustándosele una bala de gran calibre que destrozo gran parte de ella._

_Al escuchar el disparo, lo otros marines reaccionaron automáticamente, volviendo aquel restaurante escenario de un tiroteo. Ese día en ese restaurante hubo una masacre indiscriminada de personas. Zeff haciendo gala de su fuerza sobrehumana tumbo varios marines que obstruían su paso y tomando a Sanji en un brazo salió corriendo gimiendo de dolor cada vez en el piso lo que solía ser su poderosa pierna derecha. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que la pierna de Zeff no puedo más derrumbándose en el piso._

_-vamos a estar aquí, esperaremos un tiempo y buscaremos ayuda cuando sea necesario.- dijo imperativamente Zeff al chiquillo rubio que lo único que hizo fue correr hacia el callejón de enfrente después de recibir su bolsa de comida. Lo que no sabía Sanji era que recibir la mínima ayuda de las personas no era tan fácil con se suponía, el que las personas te consideren un indigente y se asquee cuando te le acercas en una sensación parecida a la de naufragar en una isla desierta. No importa si estas rodeado de personas, si estas no te reconocen como una de ellas significa que estas completamente solo; este era el caso del pequeño Sanji que se resigno a esperar su anhelada "ayuda" en la esquina que aquel callejón oscuro._

_"Fin del flashback"_

Sanji trataba de mantener la cordura en un mundo inhóspito de cualquier amabilidad, el no era un indigente, solo necesitaba ayuda. ¿Por qué las personas no podían ayudarlo?, esta eran las cuestiones del día a día mientras la comida se acababa y le jefe del restaurante salía a golpearlo de vez en cuando para que se alejara de su lugar.

El estrés estaba llevando la mente del pequeño a extremos que un chico de su edad no debería experimentar, que ningún ser debería experimentar; el pequeño Sanji en un lapsus mental se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la calle, su mente estaba planeando maquiavélicamente el deshacerse de Zeff y poder obtener comida que saciara su hambre desesperante; no era tan solo el hambre que sentía fisiológicamente, era también un hambre emocional, un hambre mental, un hambre de experiencias, en ese momento al chico le faltaban tantas cosas como para poder mantenerse.

Al llegar al otro lado de la calle lo primero que vio fue al viejo Zeff tirado agonizando el asfalto, se veía demacrado; el Zeff que se mostraba antes Sanji en ese instante no era medianamente el hombre que había conocido en el restaurante, y el hombre que le había salvado la vida. Su pierna se encontraba envuelta en unos trozos de una camisa vieja que hacían las veces de vendas; útiles fueron al no permitir un desangramiento y una infección que lo hubiera matado hace mucho tiempo. En ese momento Sanji se desespero y comenzó a llorar como nunca había hecho, salía hacia la calle, los transeúntes y los automóviles pasaban ajenos a su dolor, ignoraban un pequeño niño que gritaba en busca de auxilio.

Siendo totalmente ignorado, y no pudiendo soportar más la culpabilidad, el pequeño rubio se poso en frente un carro, el conductor freno estrepitosamente para no arrollar al jovencito.

-que demonios crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto el hombre seriamente enfadado al ver como su auto había sido detenido.

-ayúdenos.- decía el niño entre sollozos.- se va a morir!- exclamo en un gemido de dolor.

-quien va a morir?- pregunto el hombre ahora preocupado por la existencia de un moribundo. El chico ahogado en sus propias lágrimas no contesto, se limitó a llevar a ese hombre al callejón donde ese encontraba Zeff. – llevémoslo inmediatamente al hospital.

* * *

El niño estaba sentado en una silla a lado de la camilla, seguia delgado puesto que faltaba para su recuperación pero ya había comido hasta que se había llenado; el niño miraba al hombre tratando de descifrar su rostro. El hombre observaba aquel espacio vacío donde solía estar el mayor de sus orgullos: su pierna derecha; aquella pierna con la cual había vencido a más de uno, su pierna su estimada pierna; como perdió su pierna? Lo recordó inmediatamente, el niño que sueña con el all blue. Instintivamente dejo de mirar el espacio vacío debajo de su fémur y poso su vista en el niño sentado a su lado.

-ehh…. Los doctore… etto…. Dijeron que se había infectado por las semanas que pasamos en la calle…. Dijeron que pudiste morir, tuviste suerte…..creo… dijeron que amputar era lo mejor.- se apresuro a responder a la pregunta visual de Zeff, el chico le temía a ese imponente hombre y lo hacía con nerviosismo.

-sigues creyendo que el all blue existe?- pregunto de manera inquisitiva.

-claro que existe, yo lo encontrare.- contesto de manera altiva. Zeff volvió a posar su vista en el lugar donde estaba su pierna, aquella pierna que había sido su mayor orgullo, que podría hacer un hombre cuando pierde lo más importante?, su perna su estimada pierna, era famoso por sus piernas pero ahora sin ella no era nada….. su pierna…. Su mayor orgullo…. NO! – se dijo mentalmente el hombre superándolo casi inmediatamente.- aquella pierna ya no era su mayor orgullo, ahora tenía un mayor orgullo que UN QUE, ahora tenía UN QUIEN, él sería su mayor orgullo.- se mentalizo felizmente mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en el niño rubio.

* * *

-Es precioso.- repitió el rubiecito por decimoquinta vez viendo el amplio lugar que acababa de comprar Zeff.

-es nuestro restaurante pequeño pato.- contesto orgulloso de su obra.

-debió valer mucho.- dijo Sanji en una afirmación disfrazada de pregunta.

- no perdí mi tiempo, tenía mucho dinero ahorrado y ahora lo disfrutaremos.- repuso riendo alegremente, Zeff nunca pensó que conocería la felicidad, tenía sus secuaces y su dinero, su respeto y todo en su vida pasada; pero solo hasta ahora era feliz, tenia alguien a quien quería como un hijo, tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar, una manera honrada de ganarse la vida, definitivamente era feliz.

Poco a poco fueron llegando las personas, pero el puerto era demasiado peligroso por sus antiguos conocidos; aunque le faltaba un pierna y tenía una de palo, no se le haría difícil darle una paliza a los maleantes, pero ahora tenía alguien en quien pensar y seria riesgoso exponer al niño a dificultades. Siendo así, Zeff decidió irse de la ciudad a una más populosa, siendo así llego a la hermosa ciudad de grand line.

* * *

Sanji iba creciendo con vertiginosidad, siempre buscando su all blue por todas partes, casi se había ahogado en variadas ocasiones preocupando demasiado a su padre putativo, pero este no hacía caso a las recomendaciones de no ingresar al agua y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro al riachuelo que estaba después de la montaña. Tal vez el all blue estaba en las profundidades de un riachuelo. Aunque el fuerte de Sanji no era el agua. Se arrojo al rio y lo próximo que vio fue un niño que verdes cabellos abofeteándole, o más bien le pedía que reaccionara por la pérdida de conocimiento, ese día Zoro decidió que le enseñaría a Sanji a nadar.

* * *

-yo puedo comerme el almuerzo más rápido que tu.- comento Sanji, mientras se dirigían al comedor.

-eso lo veremos cejas ridículas.- contesto en tono desafiante el chico peli verde.

-quieres apostar, marimo?- dijo Sanji en el mismo tono. Terminando con indigestión ambos por la comida avorazada

-x-

-a que llego primero que tu al otro lado del rio.- comento Zoro midiendo mentalmente este.

- en tus sueños.- contesto el rubio.

- yo soy tu sensei de nado, respétame.- dijo Zoro haciendo gala de su arrogancia.

- te supere hace rato, ma-ri-mo-sensei.- respondió Sanji articulando para ofender a Zoro. Terminaban dándose golpes y sus padres separándolos.

Y es que entre tantas peleas, y sobrenombres ridículos; Sanji y Zoro sabían respetar su amistad y su rivalidad, y el aprovechar a esa persona la cual al parecer eran los únicos que se entendían entre si ya que hasta los mayores mucha veces no los entendían.

* * *

Sanji y Zoro crecieron y crecieron hasta volverse los descarriados que son hoy en día. Su fama recorre la ciudad, y no precisamente la buena; Zoro que fue entrenado por su padre en el arte de la espada, y Sanji que consecuencialmente fue entrenado por el suyo en el arte del kempo y el Savate*

Convirtiéndose e en los chicos problemáticos de la escuela, conociendo a Luffy y a sus otros amigo conformaron una congregación de personas como ellos.

* * *

Últimamente la relación entre Sanji y Zoro ha cambiado bastante, con su hormonas al 100 son más problemáticas y sus peleas tienen a ser más fuertes de lo que eran antes. Uno de los principales problemas es el entrenamiento arduo de Zoro con mihawk, que quita tiempo a su amigo Sanji haciendo que este se sienta furioso con Zoro por su relegación.

Sanji siempre estuvo con él, cuando lloraba por su hermana Sanji fue quien estuvo con él, cuando se sentía solo Sanji siempre lo ayudaba, cuando Zoro necesitaba algo, Sanji estaba inmediatamente ayudándole; raro sería que no se sintiera traicionado y cambiado por su maestro.

* * *

Viene Aoi Ayanocoji que se ha convertido en una fiel amiga para Sanji y que le ha ayudado y le ayudara en sus dilemas personales, además de ser hermosa (debilidad de Sanji por naturaleza y comportamiento enseñado por Zeff). Nieta de Tora Ayanocoji viejo amigo de Zeff y heredera de la receta culinaria de los Ayanocoji, esta chica viene a empujar a Sanji hacia lo que quiere. **

* * *

**ACLARACIONES**

*Savate es un arte marcial francés, es bastante parecido a como pelea Sanji y oda dijo que si Sanji estuviera en nuestro mundo seria francés y sus ataques están en francés.

** No se confundan, son solo amigos sino que pues el coquetear es intrínseco en Sanji.

**No olviden dejar reviews y si quieren un Cap. especial con su personaje favorito solo háganmelo saber por reviews.**


	11. CELOS II (LUNES)

komene no me maten los que esperaban actualización pronta, pero es que la universidad me ha succionado estos días y ni siquiera tengo tiempo e dormir ps menos de actualizar, pero heme aquí de nuevo. Por leerme y no matarme por demorarme les daré un premio así que pídanme lo que quieran mis amores, QUE YO SE LOS DARE.

2. AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

** Bego-bura.** Jajajaja ya sabes quién es el papa de law?

**Nelly.** Ojalá law me secuestres así en la vida real jajaja si es un secuestro muy romántico.

**OPMDLuffy.** Gracias por tu favorite en la historia ( y a mi!) sientete libre de comentar y de sugerir, welcome.

**Nereamugiwara.** Gracias por el favorite, sigue leyendome. Me sonroje y todo que digas que merezco eso de verdad me da ánimos para seguir mi sueños.

**Jemjam.** Gracias por tu favorite, no olvides leer que ya comienza lo bueno

**Dan-fanfic.** Ahhhh me altera que te guste.

**Joa.** A que es muy sexy que tome las cosas por la fuerza, es algo intrínseco en el como su malvada sonrisa que hace que me desmaye!

**Konarella.** Gracias por seguir ;)

í nos encontramos con nuestra sección **semana** ( este es el primer capitulo denominado LUNES), piensen con un tomo que tiene 7 caps. Atención: no voy a actualizar todos los días de la semana, pero si el día correspondiente. Siendo de esa manera 7 semanas. ( no se si me hago entender), el martes 19 de marzo tendrán el capitulo martes ( los molestare antes con un especial ). El capitulo domingo hay sorpresa buajuajua (osea el 28 de abril, creo y si no muero).

No siendo mas….

**LUNES**  
-x-

Celos parte II

- por que siempre me pasa esto?.- se preguntaba la peli azul uno y otra vez; y es que no había sido una, habían sido dos veces las que la había besado.

Aoi Ayanocoji, una chica la cual toda su vida se vio forzada a vivir una vida ajena, una chica la cual hasta ahora se estaba abriendo al mundo y llega Trafalgar Law a ponerle todo de cabeza. Aoi estaba sintiendo algo, algo que se conoce como amor, podía asegurar que el corazón se le quería salir por la boca cuando veía a Law, que las piernas se le dormían y los ojos no se movían del rostro del moreno.

Aoi estaba consciente de lo que sentía. Pero seguía dudando de lo que sentía Law; cuantos hombres no la habían deseado, cuantos hombres no le habían jurado amor eterno a sus pechos y le habían dicho palabras obscenas. Como no pensar que Law estaba atraído por su aspecto físico y solo esperaba encontrar algo a cambio?

* * *

Como raro en los últimos días Trafalgar Law no se había presentado a estudiar, ya llevaba una semana que no se presentaba a la escuela, ni siquiera le contestaba el celular a Aoi.

- Eusstass-kun, tu amigo no se presentado en mucho tiempo, le paso algo?.- pregunto la peli azul disimuladamente al chico de cabellos rojizos.

- problemas familiares.- contesto encogiéndose los hombros.- oye Aoi, tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana, un amigo tiene una banda de rock y se va a presentar en el bar de Scratchmen, te apuntas?- pregunto Kid con un poco de sonrojo en su rostro.

- claro.- respondió automáticamente, seguramente Law iba a estar ahí y le iba a explicar porque no le contestaba, o en donde estaba o por que no iba a estudiar. Aunque la pregunta real entre líneas era " por qué no está aquí, conmigo?"

* * *

Iba saliendo de la institución cuando el grito de Luffy la paro.

- chicos ustedes van a ir al bar de Scratchmen el Fin de semana?.- pregunto queriendo saber si podría encontrarlos.

- claro, vamos a ver a Killer, el viejo Apoo no quería dejarnos entrar pero al final cedió, shishishi.- afirmo Luffy recordando el desorden que le habían hecho al dueño del bar la ultima vez incluyendo vidrios rotos y personas heridas.

- nos vemos en el bar.- dijo haciendo ademan de despedirse.

- pero si es el sábado y hasta ahora es lunes.- dijo Luffy rascándose la cabeza.

- quiere decir que nos espera el allá el sábado.- le explico Nami.

- Aoi-chan espérame

- dime sanji-kun.- se volvió la chica.

- esta tarde tengo libre puedo enseñarte que ingredientes uso para la salsa de vegetales asados que te mostré el otro día. - comento Sanji haciendo que los ojos de la chica se encendieran como estrellas.

- estaré en tu departamento a las 3 Sanji-kun!.- dijo casi en un grito de emoción, el hecho de aprender como cocinar algo nuevo era excitante para la peli azul.

- utilizare la parrilla, así que vamos a la casa del viejo.- comento ya tomando camino a su hogar.

* * *

- Roronoa-ya, me gustaría practicar un poco ese movimiento que hizo el maestro hoy.- dijo Law cuando salían de clases de kendo ( de las cuales Aoi se retiro inscribiendo en un curso desconocido)

- es difícil... Sabes, ve a mi casa esta tarde y te mostrare con más calma.- respondió arreglando su agenda mental el chico de cabellos verdes.

- me agrada esa idea, nos vemos Roronoa-ya.- hizo una ademan de despedirse con la mano. A la salida del dojo estaba esperándolo kid, al verlo más de cerca Law noto una sonrisa estúpida es su rostro y un sonrojo aun más estúpido.

- estas estúpido.- comento el pelinegro su reciente descubrimiento.

- ahhh voy a ligar trafalgar, el fin de semana será divertido.- comento con emoción en su voz.

- vas a llevar a un zorra al concierto de Killer, luego te la vas a follar, y al domingo siguiente vas a decir: a era una furcia, ojalá muera... A ese ligar te refieres?- pregunto Law recordando las innumerables situaciones parecidas que había tenido que presenciar.

- ahhh esta vez es diferente.- dijo Kid confiado.

- bien por ti.- le respondió Law sin mucha gana.

* * *

- gracias por recibirme en tu casa Roronoa-ya.- dijo Law mientras se quitaba los zapatos para entrar.

- en realidad no es mi casa, mi casa es el dojo pero a mi padre le entro en la cabeza que debía vivir en el centro de la ciudad por el colegio y no a las afueras donde es el dojo.- comento irritado por la decisión de su padre.- en fin entrenaremos en el patio.

- no hay problema.- contesto con una sonrisa fingida, no porque le molestara solo que Law no sabía sonreír sinceramente si no era con las personas adecuadas.

Se dirigieron al patio trasero de la casa de Zoro donde comenzaron a practicar con katanas de bambú que tenia Zoro, golpes iban y venían, la experticia de Law en el iaidō* le dificultaban un poco mantener el estilo tan alargado de Zoro. Medio tiempo se dieron para tomar agua después de tal enfrentamiento, olor a comida que por supuesto no venía de la casa de Zoro les hicieron levantar el apetito.

- hahaha deja eso hahaha.-esa voz, law reconocería esa voz en el fin del mundo.- me hace cosquillas hahaha.- qué demonios estaba pasando, se estaría volviendo loco y escuchaba voces.

- quien vive allí?- pregunto Law a Zoro parándose frente a la cerca de madera que separaba ambas casas.

- es la casa del viejo zeff, es amigo de mi papa y me ayudo a conseguir la casa.- respondió no poniendo mucha atención.

- ahhh.- suspiro de alivio para law, tan solo se estaba volviendo loco y por suerte no era real esa voz.

- ahhh para ya, me estas ensuciando la ropa, hahaha.- aquella hermosa risa lo estaba enloqueciendo.

- un momento, el viejo Zeff estaba de viaje.- dijo zoro acercándose a la cerca junto a Law.

- de que hablas roronoa-ya?- pregunto law asustado.

- no debería haber gente.- contesto Zoro rápidamente. Law sintió vértigo, así que no lo estaba imaginado.

Zoro entro a la casa y law lo siguió, siguieron hacia la habitación de Zoro cuya ventana daba al patio de la casa vecina para ver qué pasaba. Law casi se desmaya al ver lo que pasaba.

- ahhh sanji-kun, tengo el rostro lleno de salsa hahaha.- reía de forma melodiosa tratando de evitar que el chico tocara su rostro.

- pero es que Aoi-chan tiene tan hermosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.- decía Sanji mientras trataba de pincharselos con los dedos.

- hahaha sanji-kun la carne en la parrilla, que no se queme.- le recordó Aoi a lo que Sanji fue revisaría.

Momentos como ese es que hacen que un tipo tan mentalmente "sano" como Trafalgar Law corte una cuerda imaginaria en su cerebro haciendo que su razonamiento se vaya al carajo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces law salió de la habitación de zoro corriendo, este ultimo lo siguió. Llego al patio trasero y sin mucha dificultad salto la verja que separaba ambas casas, los presentes cocineros pegaron un gritillo de terror al ver como ese monstruo de semblante ensombrecido usurpaba la propiedad, detrás salto zoro tratando de detenerlo, aquella silueta envuelta en un aura oscura de inminente asesinato se acercaba a ellos, tomo a sanji por el cuello y dio tal puñetazo que tiro a sanji varios metros, de no haber sido por zoro que lo agarro a tiempo hubiera atravesado la cerca el pobre rubio. Antes de que cualquiera reaccionara tomo a Aoi de la mano y salió corriendo de la casa, corría y corría, no pensaba solo corría. Llego al parque central y allí paro a tomar aire.

- que demonios te pasa?- dijo histérica la peli azul zafándose del agarre de law. Sin responder law la tiro al suelo quedando acostada sobre el césped y el chico encima impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, tomo sus muñecas y le impidió el movimiento con su peso.

- que hacías con él, que tienes con él?.- pregunto law, su aire maligno había desaparecido dando paso a uno triste que sorprendió a la chica.

- me ayudaba a mejorar mi salsa.- respondió sin chistar , moviendo los dedos cubiertos de salsa ( único que podía mover por el agarre de law )

Law tomo la mano de la chica y se la llevo a la boca, lamiendo la salsa que había en ellos, chupando los dígitos para probar la dichosa salsa que le producía tantos problemas. La chica se sonrojo hasta las orejas por la acción tan avergonzaste de law.

- es lo mas delicioso que he probado, no necesita arreglo, por favor no veas mas a kuroashi.- lo ultimo hizo indisponer a la peli azul, después de todo quien era él para decirle con quien debía estar y con quién no. La chica se revolvió debajo de law hasta que este la dejo Ir. Aoi se levanto del suelo y se dispuso a irse para su casa.

- aoi! No me ignores!.- gritaba mientras veía a la ayanocoji irse, sin más ánimos se tiro en el césped, estaba tan confundido, tan dolido, paso horas viendo las nubes tomar un color violáceo inmerso en su dolor hasta que una silueta se paro junto a él.

- deprimente, de verdad me siento mal por ti.- comento el hombre que acaba de llegar. Aunque su rostro no denotaba que se sintiera mal por law.

- déjame en paz.- contesto de mala gana el chico tapándose el rostro.

- ese no es la forma correcta de hablarle a papa, law.- le recordó otro hombre que acababa de acercarse.

- JODANSE!- le grito law sumergido en su frustración.

- Tu noviecita, es muy hermosa. Sabes me recuerda a una vieja amiga, pobre de ella... mmm law no querrá que la señorita ayanocoji corra con la misma suerte que mi pobre amiga... Verdad?- pregunto de forma tan macabra que hizo estremecer a law.

- hijo de perra, no te atrevas a tocarla.- le espeto law levantándose rápidamente del césped para encarar al recién llegado.

- llámame papa. Y no la tocare si tu no me obligas a hacerlo, ya te dije que te alejaras de ella pero no me haces caso.-dijo de forma inocente aunque no lograba ocultar su maldad

- déjame estar con ella, déjame ser feliz, déjame!- exclamo law ya vencido.

- no me conviene, primero porque sabe mucho y segundo porque tengo una amigo, una amigo poderoso que está interesado en la chiquilla; vamos law, Aoi Ayanocoji ya esta rotulada, no te  
desgastes con una mujer que ya tiene dueño.

- prometiste no lastimaría.- grito law asustado por lo que había escuchado.

- y mientras seas un niño obediente no la lastimare, no la mirare siquiera. Pero no puedo hacer que otras personas hagan lo mismo; es culpa de ella por ser tan hermosa y levantar tantos intereses.- respondió burlescamente el padre de Law.

- maldito, no permitiré que la toquen.

- y yo no permitiré que me hagas quedar mal Law.- contrarresto su padre mirando con desaprobación.- ahora súbete al auto.

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Glosario**.

* iaidō es una arte marcial con espadas que consiste en atacar al oponente en lo que envainas y desenvainas la espada. Me recuerda mucho a como lo hace law.

* * *

Comenten comenten! Cada vez que no comentan Aoi le pega una cachetada a law


	12. EL RECHAZO DE ZEFF (MARTES)

**OPMDLuffy; Patri-Vero… GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! **

Aquí comenzamos jejeje a la **PRIMERA** persona que me mande el **NOMBRE **del padre de trafalgar Law, le regalo un fanfic. A la primera persona que me diga que le paso a **AME-SAMA** le regalo un capitulo en I SEE IN BLUE. Así que manden sus respuestas **POR MENSAJE PRIVADO**.

* * *

-Que le ha parecido.- pregunto la chica con gigantesco respeto y emoción hacia la imponente figura que se ponía frente a ella. El hombre se pasaba el bocado de comida de un lado a otro como tratando de descifrar la mezcla de sabores.

-mmm no está mal.- Zeff mentía, no solo "no estaba mal", en realidad era delicioso; faltaban detalles, detalles grandes pero estaba delicioso, pero había algo que no cuadraba a Zeff y era que la chica era una chica perse.

-viejo decrepito, estás perdiendo el sentido del gusta, si esta fenomenal.- grito Sanji que estaba observando la iniciación desde el comienzo.

- no es perfecto, necesito perfección.- contesto Zeff de mala gana.

- podría aprender de usted.- comento Aoi como rogando que la aceptara.

-sabes niña, tus antepasados han sido famosos en la comida, la marina y las artes marciales, tienen su propio estilo así que dile a tu abuelo que te enseñe.- concluyo parándose de la mesa donde estaba servida la comida hecha por Aoi.

-Zeff-sama, se lo ruego, mi abuelo me ha enseñado todo lo que debo saber, pero no lo puedo aplicar. Usted es mi última esperanza.- rogo la peli azul con un nudo en la garganta

- y te preguntó: por qué no lo puedes aplicar?- pregunto Zeff sabiendo la respuesta pero recordándosela a la chica.

-por qué soy mujer.- contesto con resignación y con los ojos aguados.

- entonces no me culpes a mí, jovencita.- Zeff se arrepentía de su decisión pero no iría en contra de las costumbre de un clan el cual respetaba.

-x-

-De qué demonios estaba hablando el viejo Aoi-chan?-pregunto Sanji preocupado por ver a Aoi llorar.

- en mi clan, los Ayanocoji; las costumbres se siguen por vía masculina, se supone que las mujeres son las esposas de los mismos miembros de la familia, se supone que no saben pelear ni aprenden las recetas de la familia, ni siquiera pueden aspirar a ser marines.- contesto Aoi tratando de no ahogar su voz con las lagrimas.

- qué clase de basura es esa, por algo tu abuelo te enseño.- dijo Sanji indignado con la decisión de Zeff.

-en realidad, ji-sama me enseño porque no cree que va a vivir para ver a mis hijos nacer, se supone que cuando tenga un hijo varón debo enseñarle a él y que siga por vía masculina. Entiendo a Zeff-sama, sería ir en contra de toda la familia, por lo menos si en contra de mi abuelo.- contesto Aoi con tristeza.

- Aoi-chan, tu abuelo entenderá que es una tradición estúpida, en realidad tienes talento.- trato de animarle Sanji fallidamente.

- el no dejara las costumbres, mi abuelo era el líder del clan Ayanocoji!- exclamo Aoi contrariando las propuestas de Sanji.

- pero el clan Ayanocoji ya no existe, Aoi-chan.- contesto Sanji sin darse cuenta a lo que se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando la chica se levando y se fue enfadada.

* * *

Aoi totalmente deprimida caminaba hacia la escuela, realmente pensó que tenía una oportunidad en el baratie pero fue en vano; suspiraba repetidamente hasta que un hombre le hizo sacar se su estupor. El hombre la trato de atacar por la espalda pero ella le dio una potente patada que lo dejo K.O en el suelo, luego volvió corriendo a su casa a avisarle a su abuelo. Era imposible que los hubieran seguido hasta aquí, en un lugar como ese; será que nunca se iba a poder librar de las personas que mataron a sus padres.

* * *

Primeras dos horas, día martes y trafalgar Law solo se dedicaba a ver la puerta por la cual no había entrado Ayanocoji Aoi en todo el día, el profesor salió del salón ya habiendo terminado su clase y Law ni se inmuto, el seguía viendo la puerta hasta que por fin apareció la chica de sus sueños totalmente agitada, detrás de ella estaba Garp que la había acompañado hasta el salón de clase. Cristalinas lágrimas aparecían en los ojos de la chica mientras hablaba desesperadamente con el abuelo de Luffy, y este trataba de tranquilizarla. Qué demonios estaba pasando allí, se preguntaba Law al ver a su Aoi tan alterada. "tengo miedo", fue lo único que pudo escuchar de los labios de Aoi y Garp a trataba de tranquilizarla de nuevo.

La chica se sentó en su lugar tratando de regular su respiración, cuando Garp salió del salón la chica se quebró; no quería que nadie la viera, así que escondió su rostro en sus brazo fingiendo tener sueño y rompió en llanto, era suave, casi inaudible pero Law podía escucharla en sus sollozos. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue directo hacia ella y le acaricio la cabeza, enredando sus tatuados dedos en las sedosas hebras azules; Aoi alzo la vista y pudo ver aquellos ojos grises de una manera que nunca había visto, teniendo compasión. Lo único que hizo la chica fue agarrar con fuerza una esquina de la camisa de Law y volver a llorar oculta en su puesto. _**Cuando piensas que algo no puede ser peor, se te hace cambiar de opinión.**_

* * *

-me lo prometiste maldito, me lo prometiste!-Gritaba Law histérico. El hombre merecedor de tal adjetivo calificativo lo miraba con una mueca aburrida mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre su mano.

- que niño tan irrespetuoso, llámame papa, te lo he dicho antes.- dijo el hombre como había dicho miles de veces antes.

- que le hiciste hijo de perra, que le hiciste a Aoi.- volvió a gritar ignorando lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-no sé de qué demonios me hablas, Law.- comenzó a irritarse el padre adoptivo.

-Aoi, llego esta mañana, estaba asustada, Garp me dijo que la habían atacado. Apuesto a que tu matón vino diciendo que la chiquilla le había dado una paliza.- sonrió de medio lado trafalgar Law, de esa forma sádica que sonríe cuando algo le esta enfadando realmente.

-jajaja, te cuento mi pequeño, esa niña y su abuelo tiene peores enemigos que yo; enemigos tan poderosos que ni siquiera te lo podrías imaginar, no es raro que un día de estos la encuentren en una bolsa así que mejor vete haciendo a la idea.- contesto su padre con terrorífica simpleza como dando por terminado el tema. Esa apreciación que Law no pudo soportar hizo que se lanzara hacia su padre empuñando contra el y dispuesto a matarlo a golpes si fuera necesario pero el guardaespaldas se lo impidió.

CONTINUARA…


	13. INFRINGIENDO LA LEY (MIÉRCOLES)

Bueno en este capítulo vamos a ver a nuestro personaje principal portarse un poco mal. Bueno este capítulo esta chiquito pero picoso como dice el dicho. Bueno el reto pasado sigue en pie ya que nadie ha adivinado quien es el papa de Law y por que mataron a la mama de Aoi ( esta en la historia), así que adelante manden sus respuestas, que el primero que la mande gana.

**Benii:** bienvenido a la historia

* * *

Infringiendo la ley

MIERCOLES.

-Te he notado un poco mal últimamente Aoi.- declaro el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en el pasto junto a la chica de cabello azul.

-los problemas que nunca faltan Eustass-kun.- contesto la chica mirando fijamente al cielo.

-vamos por un par de tragos.- impero el chico mientras tomaba a Aoi de la mano y la halaba con él.

-Eustass-kun, eso no estaría bien.- le replico la chica pensando en las posibles castigos que le daría su abuelo si se entera de que bebió, aunque su abuelo había salido de la ciudad para solucionar ciertos problemas.

-vamos niñata, que no te lo pregunte.- le dijo Kid con una voz burlona.

* * *

Era el octavo vaso de alcohol que la chica ingeria, en un principio no quería beber pero al pensarlo bien después de un tiempo seria más entretenido que quedarse llorando por todos los problemas se le venían encima.

-oye lindura, ven siéntate en mis piernas y te gasto unos tragos.- dijo un desagradable hombre, cuando Aoi iba a contestarle lo que se merecía, vio como Kid le rompía la cara a puñetazos dejando al hombre ensangrentado, rápidamente el alcohol en el organismo de los presentes hizo que aquella pelea se volviera una batalla campal en el bar, por lo que el dueño no dudo en llamar a la policía.

* * *

Que hacia trafalgar Law en la calle a estas horas de la noche, la respuesta segura era otra irremediable pelea con el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre lo que le hacía salir a caminar a esas horas de la noche para despejar su mente, por suerte Law hacía varios años que no vivía con su padre ya que el trabajo de este lo obligaba a vivir en otra ciudad, pero esa semana se había quedado en la ciudad haciendo de la vida de Law un infierno.

Caminaba calles y calles en busca de un lugar abierto, algo que pudiera servirle para sacarle el miedo del corazón, ese miedo que infundo su padre al decir que Aoi corría peligro, y al parecer era un asunto grave.

* * *

-qué demonios crees que estás haciendo muchacho.- decía Smoker mientras tomaba al chico pelirrojo del cuello.- si sigues así vas a matar a ese hombre.

-déjame en paz que eso es lo que voy a hacer.- gritaba el chico enfurecido mientras trataba de agarrar al hombre que antes había dicho malas palabras a Aoi, mientras este se escondía detrás de la oficial Tashigi.- Aoi estas bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo dando el paradero de la chica que hasta ahora está tratando de pasar desapercibida.

-Aoi?- pregunto Smoker e instintivamente guio su vista a donde estaba la peli azul.- AOI! – exclamo al darse cuenta de que no había escuchado mal por lo que esta trato de escapar, no era hora de ver a Smoker, ya que Smoker creía esas cosas que decían de su padre. La chica trato de escapar, pero estaba tan alcoholizada que sus piernas no le respondían. Smoker soltó a Kid y se dirigió a ella lo que asusto de sobremanera a la chica, ¿y si era Smoker era el que había mandado a esa gente, y si el gobierno había arremetido contra ellos?, odiaba pensarlo así pero no podía confiar en nadie en este momento, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que la chica no quería ser atrapada por el policía así que se arrojo encima de Smoker, cuando la chica se dio cuenta de su entorno hizo el mayor esfuerzo para salir a correr. Corrió y corrió torpemente por el alcohol en su organismo pero corrió hasta que sus pulmones ardieron, se sentó en la primera acera que se le presento a tomar un poco de aire, el correr en ese estado la había mareado y pensaba que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Aoi?...AOI!.- grito esa familiar voz en cuento se desplomo la chica peli azul.

* * *

Todo estaba tan nublado, tato de abrir los ojos pero le eran demasiado pesados, definitivamente no volvería a beber en su vida y cuando llegara a la escuela al día siguiente le rompería un brazo a Kid. Lo único que pudo notar Aoi fue un aroma, ahh que delicioso aroma, conocía ese aroma, un perfume que reconocería a metros, el carísimo perfume que utilizaba… Trafalgar Law, al recordarlo la chica abrió los ojos instantáneamente y dio un grito ahogado al ver que no se había equivocado.

Law la estaba cargando en su espalda, estaba sosteniendo sus piernas mientras la chica en su inconsciencia débilmente abrazaba su cuello por detrás.

-por qué?- pregunto el chico de ojos grises, se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta ya hacía rato aunque la chica tratara que no lo hiciera. La chica rindiéndose abrazo con más fuerza a Law y poso su cabeza en la espalda tratando de descansarla.

-por que, qué?- pregunto la chica con un hilillo de voz ya que el alcohol seguía haciéndole efecto.

- por qué demonios estabas tirada en la calle a esta hora?, sabes el miedo que me dio cuando te vi así, para darme cuenta de que tan solo estabas tan borracha que ni te podías poner en pie.- La voz del chico denotaba que estaba realmente enfurecido.

-llévame a mi casa.- pidió la chica entre dormida y despierta, solo apretando mas Law.

-NO!- dijo Law con la voz más grave que pudo salir de su garganta.

-por que no?

-porque eres una irresponsable y estas tan alcoholizada que es peligroso dejarte sola?- respondió el pelinegro con reproche en su voz. La chica se rindió fácilmente a la negativa de Law.

-Kid me invito unos tragos, las cosas se salieron de control y ahora está en la estación de policía.- contesto la anterior pregunta, Law no dijo nada y la chica se durmió finalmente en la espalda de Law.

* * *

Al fin llegaron al apartamento donde vivía Law, estaba totalmente oscuro así que la chica se sometió a no intentar ver nada, el oji-gris no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto después de eso. La llevo a su habitación, ni se preocupo por encender las luces ya que se sabía el trayecto de memoria; suavemente coloco a la chica en su cama.

-Law…yo te gusto?- pregunto la chica totalmente desinhibida por el alcohol mientras observaba la silueta que estaba sentada en la cama y que era tan solo iluminada por la luz que se colaba por la persiana de la habitación.

-qué clase de pregunta es esa?- inquirió el chico con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

- es una pregunta común y corriente.- contesto la chica, Law trato de ignorarla pero su corazón latía muy rápido.

-creo que la respuesta es obvia.- finalmente respondió el chico y se dispuso a irse.

-Law tu me gustas…me gustas mucho.- comento la chica de la nada haciendo que trafalgar Law parara en seco.

-debería creerle a una borracha?.- pregunto volviéndose para ver que la chica se estaba levantando de la cama, Law trato de echarla otra vez pero la chica se agarro de su chaqueta.

-deberías creerlo.- le afirmo la chica, Law estaba totalmente idiotizado viendo la extraordinaria belleza de la chica iluminada por los rayos de la luna. La chica lo tomo de la camisa y lo atrajo posando sus labios sobre los de él. Lo abrazo por el cuello haciendo que el beso fuera más profundo y Law ya estaba demasiado desarmado como para alejarla, la tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra el cuanto pudo, estaba tan excitado que no estaba pensando fríamente las cosas como solía hacer; con un rápido movimiento la arrojo a la cama y se puso pobre ella cubriendo de besos su mejillas, su boca, su cuello, mordiendo esos rojos labios que parecían hechos de miel, bajo su mano y acaricio la pierna de la chica; se atrevío a subir la mano alzando la minifalda de la chica acariciando su trasero por encima de la ropa interior, Law estaba fuera de sí, solo besaba y tocaba como si no tuviera mente, sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo que se retorcía debajo del suyo; debía parar, debía parar pero no podía; fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al de Aoi; pero qué demonios le pasaba?, sintiendo el sabor al alcohol en los labios de la chica e igual no paraba, acaso era un maldito violador que se aprovechaba de la inconsciencia de la peli azul, si no paraba ella nunca se lo iba a perdonar, al día siguiente iba a despertar y lo iba a odiar. ODIARLO, si seguía Aoi iba a odiarlo, la sensación de vértigo lleno el estomago de Law haciendo que saltara prácticamente hacia atrás para dejar de tocarla, de verla tan vulnerable, tan apetecible, se asusto tanto de si mismo que solo pudo encerrarse en el baño hasta que se tranquilizara un poco.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Me odian? Ajjajaja no lo hagan que todavía no era el día, ósea Law-chis no es un abusador y no se iba a aprovechar de una chica ebria porque él es todo un caballero.


	14. RESACA EN CASA DE LAW (JUEVES)

greetings para** joa** (casi pasa algo pero ya veras),** nataria-san, juvia. , yorukaze**... i love you con toda mi alma, no siendo mas comenzamos.

* * *

Resaca en la casa de Law.

La chica despertó sintiéndose totalmente muerta en vida, cuando tomo conciencia de su entorno se dio cuenta de que esa casa no era su casa, esa cama no era su cama, y esa sudadera amarilla no era su sudadera amarilla, ugh quien demonios compraría ese hoodie amarillo*, se levando de la cama con mucha dificultad sintiendo el palpitar intenso de su cabeza, se percato de que además de ese buzo amarillo ajeno lo único que la acompañaba era su ropa interior; el gran problema era que tenía una laguna mental y no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Cuando se estaba estabilizando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe asustando a Aoi y tirándola a la cama de nuevo.

- no deberías levantarte todavía, traje estos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza.- dijo relajadamente el chico de mirada estoica.

- me siento mal.- declaro Aoi al ver como incluso el agua ingerida le revolvía el estomago.

- Veisalgia**.-respondió law a su pregunta intrínseca.

- que?- pregunto la chica pensando que había sido **insultada** en un dialecto originario de las tierras del norte.

- veisalgia, la intoxicación etílica provoca una sobrecarga química en tu organismo, el hígado se encuentra purificando el veneno ingerido. Lo más probable es que no recuerdes nada, mmm... Nauseas, mareo, cefalea, predisposición a meningitis, inflamación de vasos sanguíneos cerebrales, deshidratación por la degradación hepática de etanol, entre otros. Son síntomas típicos en la desintoxicación.- explico law haciendo gala de sus conocimientos médicos otorgados por la literatura de esta ciencia.

- ya ya cállate!, claro, debe ser eso.- contesto aoi queriendo morir por la luz del sol. Fue cuando tomo conciencia de algo.

- Quien me cambio de ropa?- pregunto la peli azul sonrojándose intensamente.

- obviamente fui yo.- contesto como si nada, aunque volvió su rostro hacia el vaso de agua para olvidar el cuerpo de la chica.

- ahhh me viste desnuda pervertido!- grito aoi tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

- de...desnuda!, pero si tenias ropa interior, eso no es estar desnuda.- le respondió un enfadado law.

- ósea que no paso nada anoche?- pregunto la chica totalmente inocente.

- no paso nada.- contesto law recordando la noche anterior; ciertamente no había pasado nada, pero estuvo a punto de pasar y todo porque law no se sabía controlar.

- ahhh me duele me duele.- decía la chica mientras estiraba los músculos, la sudadera de law se levando dejando ver sus bragas de color lavanda.

- traeré un poco de ropa.- dijo law tratando de tranquilizarse mientras buscaba en su armario y como si fuera cosa del destino se topo con aquel vestido blanco, vestido que nunca pudo usar su dueña.

- este parece servirte.- le dijo secamente law dejándolo encima de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

-mmm omelette, se ve delicioso.- comento la chica ya limpia y cambiada.

- cisteína*** te servirá.- comento sin levantar la mirada de los huevos.

- porque tienes ropa de chica en tu closet... no me digas que te gusta vestirte de chica.- inquirió la chica riéndose mientras admiraba la belleza del vestido.

- no es mío.- contesto fríamente mientras daba vuelta a la tortilla.

- verdad que me queda bonito?- pregunto la chica tirando del brazo a law para que la mirara. Bonito? Era como un ángel, se veía exactamente como se veía Ame-sama en sus vestidos por el estilo, porque recordarle tal suceso.

- se... se ve bien.- dijo law tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

- me lo regalas?- pidió la chica con una ternura sobrenatural.

- te dije que no era mío.- contesto law mientras servía el desayuno.

- de quien es, es de tu mama?- pregunto la chica desilusionada.

- NO tengo mama, pero haz de cuenta que es de mi mama y no te lo lleves.- impero law mientras leía el periódico distrayéndose en lo justo que le quedaba el vestido en sus pechos. Definitivamente le quedaba igual que a Ame-sama.

- pues parece vestido de mamá y más aún porque demonios estas vestido así?- pregunto aoi un tanto enfadada por el asunto de la chica misteriosa del vestido.

- se llama uniforme de instituto y es lo que generalmente utilizo todos los días para ir a estudiar.- respondió el ojigris dando un sorbo a su cargado café.- lo mejor será que tu no vayas hoy, puedes quedarte en mi casa, está el TV, música, el computador, en fin toma lo que se te plazca.- diciendo eso tomo su morral para irse a estudiar.

- NOOO!- grito la chica arrojándose encima de law y tirándolo al suelo con ella encima.- no te vayas.

- pero...- law trato de refutar pero la mirada purpura de la chica lo manipulaba fácilmente.

* * *

- aoi, puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo law no muy seguro mientras veía a la chica quejarse del dolor de cabeza.

- dime.- repuso gentilmente la peli azul.

- por que te persiguen?- law pregunto firme para que la chica viera que iba enserio.

- quien te dijo que me perseguían?- inquirió la aoi sintiendo el vértigo en su estomago.

-garp-ya, pero eso no es importante, respóndeme.- pidió imperativamente el moreno.

- mi padre, el traiciono al gobierno mundial y sabrás que tener al mundo en tu contra no es fácil.- respondió aoi melancólica, era algo que nunca había hablado con nadie, tal vez por miedo a ser expuesta pero law le representaba una confianza inusual.- sabes es una laaaarga y tediosa historia.

- Tengo tiempo.- declaro trafalgar sin quitar la mirada de la chica.

- Getsu Ayanocoji, mi padre, era el orgullo del clan ayanocoji, futuro líder del clan, un genio en la batalla, dice mi abuelo. Obtuvo rápidamente un alto rango en la marina, antes de que muriera le fue propuesto el cargo de almirante, pero por alguna razón torció su camino. Mi padre estaba persiguiendo a un supuesto " empresario" que utilizaba la nulidad policial marítima sumado a su poder, para traficar, la última vez que lo vi, su flota iba tras ese "pirata" por denominarlo de una manera; he leído el informe de la marina un y mil veces, el hombre soborno a mi padre y se volvieron una especie de socios, esre hombre termino traicionándolo y lo asesino, y mando asesinar a su familia, así es como todo un clan fue extinguido por los matones de ese tipo; mi madre, tuve que ver como la asesinaban ante mis ojos. Los únicos que sobrevivimos fuimos mi abuelo y yo; pero ahí no acaba mi basura de vida, el hombre que traiciono a mi padre colaboraba con la revolución, el maleante era amigo de dragon el revolucionario, por lo que el gobierno mundial considero que éramos un peligro para ellos y también no siguen para matarnos. Él porque me persiguen? No lo sé. Desde los ocho años he tenido que correr toda mi vida y ni siquiera se bien de quien, posiblemente de todos.- la chica después de decir eso se quedo pensativa y rato después las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

- yo te protegeré.- afirmo law mientras se inclinaba para abrazar a la peli azul. Aoi se volvió para ver fijamente a la cara a law y sus rostro como dos imanes se fueron juntando hasta juntar los labios.- te protegeré de cualquiera.

* * *

- esta habitación esta desordenada.- le grito a law que estaba en la cocina. Se propuso ayudarle un poco con recoger  
La rompa del suelo; cuando levanto una carpeta llena de documento escapo una laminilla la cual resulto ser una foto.

- para Law, de Ame Aomizu.- leyó la dedicatoria de la foto y reviso para saber si no es había equivocado.

Tal vez law no era tan confiable después de todo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

* en realidad me gusta el buso de law, solo es por desarrollo de la historia que digo que es feo.  
** pues es lo que creo comunmente se conoce como resaca, hangover, entre otros. ( en mi pais le llaman guayabo ). Es un termino medico, tan medico como trafalgar law.  
*** aminoacido que ayuda a disminuir los efectos de la resaca. ( yo estudio leyes, NO medicina; asi que todo lo saque de wikipe-tan por que yo no se nada del tema, Dr. Law sabe mas obviamente)

* * *

No odien a Ame-sama, ya revelare en el próximo capítulo más sobre ella. Recuerden que law nunca le ha dicho nada sobre Ame.


	15. PELEA (VIERNES)

LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll. Welcome gracias por el favorite y por seguir.

Juvia. . Gracias por seguir y por el favorite. PD. No odies a Ame-sama que ella es un porcentaje muy importante.

Joa. Ahh estoy haciéndolos algo cortos mmm sorry.

* * *

Viernes. Pelea.

Era de madrugada y Aoi no podía conciliar el sueño, primero por que estar en una cama ajena la Incomodaba y segundo por la foto que vio en las cosas de Law. Era extraño, todo era extraño. Salió en busca de un vaso de agua, pero al ver a Law durmiendo en el sillón del living no pudo evitar quedarse viéndolo; su tranquila expresión, su pesada respiración, todo era tan atrayente y parecía feliz. " por que estará feliz?" pensó taciturna la chica, desvío la mirada al resto del apartamento, era tan grande, con su finos sillones, cuadros de artistas famosos, piso de cedro, era un lugar de ensueño; tan grande y tan lujoso, tanto para un jovencito. El complejo de lujosa soledad donde vivía Law le hizo recordar su infancia, no toda la vida había vivido en Mariejois. Después del asesinato de sus padres, su abuelo y ella habían tenido que escapar constantemente de sus enemigos perdiendo todo. Toda la riqueza en la que había crecido Aoi Ayanocoji había muerto con sus padres, la mayoría de los días vivían en habitaciones de hotel barato, escuchando el sonido de sus estómagos por el hambre, pero estaban juntos, sin importar lo mal que estaban, su abuelo siempre estaba allí y mientras estuviera allí no importaba el hambre, ni el sueño, ni decir que era un niño y vestirse como tal, tenía a su abuelo. La historia de trafalgar Law fue totalmente lo contrario, había crecido en la pobreza total pero de alguna manera era feliz, luego fue adoptado y su padre le otorgo una vida de ostentaciones y lujos innecesarios, pero estaba totalmente solo.

- duerme bien.- murmuro Aoi mientras le daba un beso en la frente, luego se fue a dormir ella.

* * *

- vamos a llegar tarde!- decía la chica preocupada mientras se atragantaba con el desayuno.

- no se puede evitar, eso es porque duermes mucho.- decía tranquilamente Law mientras tomaba su café.

- me voy.- trato decir Aoi con comida aun en la boca mientras abría la puerta.

- no te van a dejar entrar con ropa de civil, y yo no te di permiso de que te pusieras mi ropa, quítatela.- decía Law mientras recogía la mesa.

- pero, pero...- trato de refutar la chica cuando se dio cuenta de que Law la había encerrado contra la pared en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- quítatela, o prefieres que te la quite yo?- decía Law mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro y comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa que tenia puesta la chica*. Aoi se sonrojo intensamente pero con lo que le quedaba se sentido común empujo a Law.

- por que siempre eres así!?- grito la chica corriendo hacia la habitación.

- tu uniforme olía a alcohol, lo envíe a la lavandería, lo traeré.- dijo Law sonriendo divertido por la reacción de la chica.

* * *

- gracias.- dijo la chica haciendo un puchero ofuscada mientras se acomodaba el blazer del uniforme.

- por?- pregunto Law mientras caminaban hacia el instituto.

- por el uniforme, por la comida, por dejarme dormir en tu cama dos noches seguidas, por recogerme cuando esta ebria, en fin.- respondió la chica enumerando con los dedos.

- no hay de que.- Contesto Law sin prestar mucha atención.

- oye... Yo te bese?- pregunto la chica sonrojándose. Law paro de caminar en seco.- es que hay una escena en mi mente donde te beso, pero no recuerdo si eso paso.- se apresuro a decir la chica.

- nos hemos besado muchas veces.- dijo el chico mientras se encogía de hombros.

- no digas muchas!, además fueron besos robados.- exclamo la peli azul totalmente apenada.- además yo me refería a la noche que me recogiste.

- sí, nos besamos, y dijiste que yo te gustaba.- añadió de manera maliciosa le oji-gris, haciendo que Aoi se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

- vamos a llegar tarde a la segundo hora!- exclamo la peli azul, tomo a Law de la mano y salo corriendo hacia el instituto.

* * *

Llegaron al salón juntos y agitados, eso solo hizo aumentar los rumores de que había algo, el día anterior no se había presentado y hoy llegaban juntos tarde. Cuando llegaron la clase ya había acabado y el profesor de filosofía estaba retrasado así que todo el salón estaba en caos total.

-oye Aoi, ahh quería acordarte lo de mañana y pedirte disculpa por el miércoles.- dijo Kid de esa forma tan traviesa que solo puede él, mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Eustass-ya, suéltala.- dijo Law sentado en su puesto mientras veía a Kid con una mirada asesina.

-que te pasa trafalgar?- pregunto el pelirrojo un poco confundido.

-te dije que la sueltes!- grito Law, se levanto rápidamente del puesto y le dio un puñetazo a Kid que lo tiro al suelo.

- que te pasa maldito!.- grito devolviéndole el golpe, comenzaron a golpearse; en eso lego el director Garp y le dio un puñetazo a ambos que casi los deja inconscientes echándoles un bronca por andarse pelando en los salones.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Notas del autor.

* Chicas, se imaginan ustedes que law las estuviese desvistiendo sensualmente, ahh yo me muero.


	16. SENTIMIENTOS (SÁBADO)

**OPMDLuffy.** Todo el mundo quiere que Law lo desvista jajaja

**Joa. **A pues claro que actualizo, si no actualizo es que he muerto chica.

**Juvia. . **te gusta Ace? Ahh Ace es hermoso. Lo voy a tener en cuenta para próximas publicaciones así que sigue leyendo.

Puede parecer publicidad pagada pero a los fans de trafalgar Law que tienen fantasias con el jajaja y les gusta mucho mucho Law hay otro fic que estoy escribiendo pues hasta ahora tiene un cap pero pues lo estoy haciendo y pues si quieren pasen al leer s/9196643/1/Ouroboros . se llama ouroboros y un AU de trafalgar Law, es un poco mas pesado que este así que si les gusta sigan ;)

* * *

Bueno se que muchos dirán ahhh está muy corto, pero es que son secciones, no se si se habrán dado cuenta que le pongo días a mis caps en el nombre, eso es porque seccione la parte semana en días y por eso las actualizaciones son muy cortas. 2. Mi inspiración está sufriendo gravemente por que en el manga sale muy poquito Law (aunque me gusto su mostacho y su pecho al viento). Este es el día sábado y el 28 es mi publicación de domingo ( el domingo les traigo sorpresa). Con domingo acabo semana y todo volverá a la normalidad de mis publicaciones además de varios capítulos especiales para entender la historia.

* * *

SENTIMIENTOS.

- esto es increíble Eustass-kun.- gritaba la chica sin ser escuchada por el intenso ruido que se daba en el concierto.

- te dije que era lo máximo.- grito Kid de vuelta mientras saltaba efusivamente.

En un principio Aoi Ayanocoji no había querido aceptar ir al concierto con Kid, pero había dado su palabra y la palabra es algo muy importante en la familia Ayanocoji. Se sintió mucho más tranquila al ver que todos los chicos estaban allí incluso Law que había sido prácticamente obligado a ir por Luffy recordando que killer era su amigo y tenía que acompañarlo.

Canción tras canción fue un concierto impecable de la banda la cual killer era su guitarrista. Luego de terminado el concierto se fueron a recibir a killer con una gran felicitación e invitarlo a unos tragos.

* * *

- puede ser molesto que repita esto tantas veces pero eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.- dijo killer reiterativamente observándola en forma extraña.

- etto... Gracias killer-san.- trato de responder la chica todavía muy incómoda.

- no lo escuches, killer le dice eso a todas.- replico Kid sonriendo hacia Aoi como diciendo "yo no".

- Eustass-ya solo se las folla a todas sin siquiera decirle que son hermosas- intervino Law con una acida mirada a Kid.

- por lo menos me folló alguna.- le devolvió de la misma forma Kid muy desafiante parándose de la silla en signo de pelea.

- por qué no te vas con las prostitutas con las que sueles salir.- contesto Law levantando también de su asiento.

- POR QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE AOI!- grito casi sin pensar el pelirrojo por el acoso al que estaba siendo sometido.

Después de semejante declaración todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral en toda la mesa, Kid se sentó avergonzado y miro al suelo, Law quedo pasmado con los ojos abiertos, no podía decir nada además de que su amigo había dicho algo que ni siquiera el había sido capaz de aceptar.

- Eustass-kun... podemos hablar.- dijo Aoi mostrando una sonrisa a Kid, una sonrisa que Law sintió como una cuchillada en su pecho, estaba perdido.

- cla...claro claro vamos.- respondió Kid sonrojado y acompaño a la chica hacia la calle. Como era de esperarse toda la banda de chismosos mugiwara los siguieron sigilosamente escondiéndose. Law no quería ver la escenita pero la curiosidad le gano así que los siguió.

- eso que le dijiste a Law es cierto Eustass-kun?- pregunto la chica con una dulzura en su tono, era muy tierno que alguien como Kid le dijera eso.

. ehh…etto… yo nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, pero …pero es cierto. Mira yo nunca he sentido esto con nadie pero… pero es que tu eres tan diferente a todas la chicas que conozco y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba enamorado de ti, lo siento.- dijo Kid sintiéndose un estúpido al decir semejante cursilerías, pero era lo que sentía y ya había abierto la bocaza ya no se podia retractar.

-Eustass-kun, de veras me halaga que me digas eso, eres muy guapo, y aunque violento se que eres una buena persona, no merezco que me digas esas cosas, gracias.- dijo la chica con ternura.

-eso quiere decir que tú sientes lo mismo?- al escuchar las palabra Aoi se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Kid podía ser muy directo cuando se lo proponía.

-Eustass.-kun, eres una persona encantadora y he podido conocerte en este tiempo y de verdad me pareces estupendo…- la chica se vio interrumpida por un abrazo de Kid que llego sin avisar, un abrazo muy justo que hizo que Law volviera su mirada a otro lado.

- eso quiere decir que yo también te gusto.- el tono de Kid cambio drásticamente a un susurro seductor en su oído que hizo asustar a Aoi. Lo próximo que sintió Aoi fue un beso húmedo en su cuello que la hizo empujar a Kid.

- YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TRAFALFAR LAW!- esta vez fue la chica que lo grito estrepitosamente al sentirse acosa por el beso de Kid. Law sintió como su estomago se volvía al escuchar eso, el vértigo fue sumamente excitante que lo hizo sonreír levemente. Cuando Aoi se dio cuenta de lo dicho se tao la boca instintivamente pero ya había sido muy tarde.

-que!?- pregunto Kid totalmente shockeado por la confesión de la chica, y aun mas shockeado cuando de la nada salió trafalgar Law y la subió a su moto escapando de allí rápidamente, y su estado fue peor cuando se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos lo había estado escuchando cuando dijo cosas tan vergonzosas.

* * *

-que demonios, Law vas muy rápido, Law déjame bajar.- decía la chica cegada por el intenso viento que creaba la velocidad a la que iban.

-crees que después de escuchar eso te voy a dejar ir, me vas a tener que explicar todo esto.- contesto Law sintiendo su corazón latir más veces por segundo de lo que debería.

- a donde me llevas idiota?.- grito la chica aferrándose más a su espalda cuando casi se cae.

-vamos a mi casa.

-no quiero, mi abuelo llega esta noche.

-vamos y punto.- cerro la conversión Law de manera tan imperativa como sabia hacer el.

**CONTINUARA…**

PD. El próximo capítulo esta recomendadisimo, no dejen de leerlo.


	17. AMOR (DOMINGO)

**Juvia. **. Si creo que a más de uno le pareció demasiado tierno ese Kid, ahh donde quedo el Kid que mato 200000 buen en fin alguien tenía que fastidiar a Law con la chica.

**Joa:** ajjaja candente, para mí lo fue.

**Tarumis:** gracias por seguir y por el favorite, ajjaja si Law protege lo que es de él.

**Patri-vero.** Si fue raro, en un principio iba a escribir que Kid estaba enamorado de Law, pero ps lo preferí así, a mí también me gusto el modo autoritario.

**OPMDLuffy.** Ahhh si son hermosos y Law y Aoi deben estar juntos!

* * *

Me inspiro mucho la canción reason de KAmiYU ( la canta el seiyuu de mi hermosísimo trafalgar Law el también hermoso hiroshi kamiya con esa sexy voz). Me gusto mucho escribir este capítulo, así que disfrútalo. Si tengo que calificarlo en un color seria un color rosa vaporoso así que si no les gusta no me maten!onegai!

* * *

- porque me trajiste aquí?- pregunto la chica con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente la puerta del apartamento de Law, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

- yo... yo... tu dijiste.- era tan inusual en un chico como Law titubeara tanto pero no lo podía evitar. La chica se sonrojo fuertemente al inferir a que se refería Law.

- ya escuchaste, si esperas que te lo diga de nueva estas soñando, baka!- contesto Aoi mirando hacia otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo. Estaba más que claro que intentar formar una conversación coherente con todos los sentimientos que estaba aflorando en ese momento era imposible, ninguno de ellos no podía decir nada.

Law tomo la iniciativa y acorralando a la peli azul contra la puerta poso sus labios dulcemente sobre los de Aoi, estaba tratando de abrir la puerta que estaba detrás de la chica sin separarse de ella pero le fue imposible, se separo y con cara estresada abrió rápida pero torpemente la puerta ya que estaba temblando. Una vez dentro empujo a Aoi contra una pared y esta vez el beso fue más violento, más profundo prácticamente trataba de comerse esos labios.

- Law... Ah ahh... Que haces?- pregunto Aoi jadeando mientras separaba a Law de ella.

- no puedo, ya no puedo aguantar más.- respondió Law arremetiendo esta vez al cuello de la chica, mientras esta se desvanecía en el éxtasis que le proveían los besos del moreno.

Eran besos, solo besos, pero definitivamente los besos no eran suficientes para Law, el necesitaba más, mucho más. Su mano instintivamente fue a la pierna de Aoi y la acaricio suavemente.

- Law... para.- dijo la chica separando sus labios a los del chico.

- quieres que pare? Golpéame, se lo fuerte que eres así que golpéame fuertemente, si quieres que pare. Insúltame dime que te doy asco; si no lo haces no voy a parar.- contesto Law firmemente mientras volvía a capturar los labios de la chica con los suyos. Eso era algo que Aoi no podía hacer, solo se rindió y abrazo a Law fuertemente. Este aprovecho el abrazo para alzarla y llevarla a su habitación.

Suavemente la recostó en su cama, se quito la chaqueta y se inclino sobre ella para seguir besándola, beso su cuello, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca fue devorada disfrutando los toques eléctricos que sentía al rozar la lengua de Aoi. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Aoi, noto como la respiración se agitaba porque su pecho se movía de arriba a abajo rápidamente.

- tranquila.- dijo con una traviesa sonrisa de medio lado que solo hacia inquietar mas a la chica.

Termino de desabrochar la camisa y comenzó a acariciar un seno por encima del sostén de la chica mientras la besaba en el cuello. Un gemido de la chica hizo que sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

- yo... yo nunca he hecho esto.- comento la peli azul tapándose el rostro con las manos, gesto que le pareció extremadamente tierno a Law.

- Yo tampoco, solo relajémonos y veamos que pasa.- contesto con simpleza mientras terminaba de sacarle la camisa a Aoi.- por cierto tus pechos son muy grandes.- dijo burlón mientras apretaba uno deleitándose con su gemido y con un débil "estúpido" de fondo.

Bajo por su cintura hasta el jean de la chica el cual desabotono cuidadosamente y se atrevió a bajar la bragueta con los dientes. Cuando al fin el pantalón de la chica estaba tirado lejos se dio cuenta de que su pantalón se sentía más apretado de lo normal. Ver aquel cuerpo solo cubierto por la ropa interior rosa fue muy excitante. El cuerpo de Aoi era hermoso, un tanto pequeño y muy blanco, era simplemente perfecto. Trafalgar Law primero se quito su camiseta dejando al descubierto su escultural torso, prosiguió con su jean negro sintiendo alivio al despojarse de tan apretada prenda. Se recostó sobre Aoi besándola pasionalmente, sintiendo la tibia piel de la chica contra la suya, y sus suaves dedos paseándose por su espalda. El chico la levanto sentándola frente a él, la beso y trato de quitarle el sostén fallidamente por lo que opto por romperlo a lo que recibió un puño en el brazo por bruto. Ver más piel solo le dio más ansias de tocar mas, deslizo las pantis de la chica despojándola así de toda prenda que se pudiera interponer, el también se quito los bóxer, quedando ambos totalmente desnudos. Un ángel, esa sería la palabra que utilizaría Law en ese momento para describir a Aoi, totalmente desnuda, su blanca piel con marcas rojizas hechas por Law que contrastaban, cabello azul que estaba desordenado, un rosa fuerte en sus mejillas, aquellos purpúreos ojos cristalinos, eso definitivamente es un ángel; gracia le causo ver como la chica observaba su hombría, desviaba la mirada y luego posaba la mirada de nuevo en el.

- eres una pervertida Ayanocoji-kun, deja de mirarme con tanta hambre.- dijo Law burlándose de la chica.

- im...imbécil! Nadie te mira con... hambre?, tu eres el pervertido.- grito de vuelta Aoi.

-mmm, tienes razón, en este momento estoy pensando cosas muy pervertidas.- contesto Law con voz seductora y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo encima de Aoi, como un León hambriento se arroja encima de una indefensa gacela.

- espera!, yo... te dije que nunca lo había hecho, deberías ser mas gentil.- comento la chica un poco asustada.

- Ayanocoji-kun, ya no aguanto más.- dijo Law sinuosamente mientras la chica sentía como la erección de Law rozaba contra su pierna.

Se posiciono entre sus piernas mientras las acariciaba para tranquilizar a la chica, algo irónico porque él era el primero que debía tranquilizarse. Se inclino hacia ella para darle un beso suave y luego darle una suplicante mirada a la cual la chica asintió. Teniendo su permiso y a punto de la desesperación Law entro lentamente en el cuerpo de la chica, arrancándole un gemido rasgado de dolor, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de Aoi paro.

- te duele mucho?- pregunto jadeando el moreno haciendo gala de su autocontrol. El interior de la chica era increíble, tan justo, tan perfecto.

- está bien.- contesto la chica regalándole una sonrisa.

Sin más miramientos Law comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de Aoi, lo último que quería era lastimarla. El dolor poco a poco se fue disipando y dando cabida al placer. El placer que ambos estaban compartiendo no era un placer meramente físico, iba mas allá y provocaba una sensación de felicidad que no podía ser descrita. Law comenzó a moverse mas rápido cuando supo identificar que los gemidos de la chica era producto del placer, las embestidas, los jadeos, los gemidos, era algo tan sincrónico y llego a un punto en que no sabían donde terminaba su cuerpo y comenzaba el del otro. Aoi sintió una descarga eléctrica y un placer indescriptible que expreso mediante un fuerte gemido cuando llego al clímax, gemido que excito tanto a Law que se corrió dentro de ella al escucharlo. Totalmente exhausto se dejo caer encima de ella hasta recuperar la respiración.

- esto que siento me da mucho miedo.- dijo con un hilo de voz Aoi mientras abrazaba a Law fuertemente.

- no tengas miedo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

- pero...- intento replicar la chica pero la mano de Law le tapo la boca.

- ya te dije que estaré contigo, sin importar lo que pase estaré allí, créeme porque son mis sentimientos, no sé porque lo siento o que hizo que lo sintiera, no sé si fue el destino o algún dios que hizo que nos conociéramos y que nos conectáramos, lo único que sé es que cada vez que te veo mi corazón se vuelca y mi alma se acalora por tu sonrisa. Solo creeré lo que quiero creer, no me importa la casualidad, no me importa los errores que hayas cometido, ni las personas que te persigan, solo creeré en este momento, solo quiero creer que esta noche durara para siempre y por siempre, creer que eres mía, solo quiero creer que a ti tampoco te importa nada mas, solo quiero creer que crees en mi, creer que sabes que eres mi razón de vivir, así que shhh no digas nada, solo quedémonos así por toda la eternidad.

CONTINUARA...


	18. MADRE

Buenos chicos en este capítulo digo algunas cosillas mas, etto pues tengo que informar que me voy a tomar un descanso de una mes por lo que no me verán por aquí hasta por allá en mediados de junio, la razón: 1. Estoy en parciales en la universidad y me tienen cogida de la yugular, 2. Quiero hacer una recopilación de datos de la historia para que no hayan vacios en ella y sea congruente. Espero que sean paciente ;).

* * *

**OPMDLuffy.** Jajaja me esforcé para escribirlo bonito.  
**Patri-Vero.** No te desangres!, compra una bolsa de sangre jajaja.  
**Tarumis.** Jajaja reacciona no dejes este mundo todavía!  
**Bego-bura-xD**. Jajajaja trafalgar es el mejor.  
**Joa.** Escribo para que le encante ;)  
**Juvia.** Jajjajaaja hace tiempo que planee este lemon.

* * *

_"- awww trafalgar-chan es tan adorable.- decía la despampanante mujer de cabellos negros mientras admiraba con devoción la flor que Law le había dado._

- es solo un flor ame-sama, no exagere.- contesto el chico totalmente apenado.

_- pero si en el north blue no hay flores, debió ser prácticamente imposible conseguirla. Jajaja, eres realmente adorable.- reitero acariciando la cabeza del chico. Law había caído en un enamoramiento, en un terrible enamoramiento, sintiéndose atraído por sus largos cabellos azabache como la noche, sus ojos orquídeos, y su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que hacía que Law se sintiera más seguro. "_

Lentamente abrió los ojos, soñar con el pasado era algo que Law no le gustaba permitirse, perder tiempo en el pasado iba en contra de su disciplina; sobre todo porque ahora tenía un presente, no solo un presente, también un futuro que se veía reflejado en aquellos cabellos azules que tenía en ese instante frente a su cara, haciéndole cosquillas.

- deja de dormir, holgazana.- dijo con voz sensual mientras le besaba el cuello de aoi.

- ahhh, que te pasa?- pregunto la chica totalmente roja.

- jajaja, eres tan inocente.- se burlo Law, dando un sonrisa de medio lado.

- cállate!- grito la peli azul mientras le ponía la almohada en la cara y se iba al baño.

* * *

- me rehusó.- dijo firmemente mientras fijaba la mirada en otro lado.

- que te lo comas te he dicho.- impero la chica ya enfurecida.

- odio el pan!, no me vas a obligar a comer algo que odio.- le respondió Law como cuando un niño le hace pataleta a su mama para que no le dé de comer.

- que clase de persona odia el pan?- pregunto Aoi decidida a hacerlo comer el emparedado, lo había hecho para el aunque no lo aceptara se había esforzado en utilizar las mas especiales salsas de alta cocina.

- yo lo odio, ve y me preparas onigiri, mujer ingrata.- mando Law señalando la cocina.

- ehhh que no soy tu sirvienta, y como me llamaste?, te voy a golpear.- dijo la chica amenazando con una cuchara.

- mmm, que paso con la chica que anoche temblaba en mis brazos de placer gimiendo como una gatita, totalmente vulnerable?- pregunto Law sonriendo de manera insinuante, Aoi se puso roja como un tomate y sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzo la cuchara en la cara con tanta fuerza que casi le rompe el labio.

- jajjajaaja pero si es una broma.- esclareció Law mientras se acercaba a ella, la abrazo por detrás y poso su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.- aunque si me gustaría que a veces fueras tierna como anoche, no sabes lo que sentí al hacerte mía, Ayanocoji-kun.-Completo mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte aun.

- i...idiota... Ya no tienes porque llamarme así...llámame por mi nombre está bien.- comento la chica tímidamente al darse cuenta de que Law seguía llamándola así.

- te amo demasiado, Aoi.- susurro mientras seguí abrazándola con fuerza, aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Aoi saltara de su lugar.

* * *

Aoi estaba buscando algo de ropa, ya que había andado todo el día en bata y eso no le gustaba. La ropa de Law le quedaba muy grande así que trato de buscar el vestido que Law le había prestado la última vez. Por accidente una gran caja le cayó en la cabeza haciéndole un gran chichón.

- te dije que dejaras de husmear.- decía el moreno riéndose mientras ponía hielo sobre el chichón. Mientras quitaba el mechón de rostro de Aoi, vio de nuevo aquella profunda cicatriz que le hizo sentir vacío en su estomago.

- fue un accidente.- respondió Aoi tratando de no apenarse.

- como te cortaste?- pregunto el chico ya quitando el hielo.

- con un vidrio.- respondió con simpleza Aoi.

- pregunte mal, como ese vidrio llego a tu frente?- pregunto de nuevo Law un poco enfadado por que Aoi le quisiera ocultar algo.

- yo, yo no quiero hablar de eso en este momento.- respondió dubitativamente la peli azul mirando hacia otro lado.

- que fue tan grave para que no me digas, quien te lastimo?- decía Law aumentando el tono de su voz obligándola a que lo viera a la cara.

- Law, no quiero hablar de eso.- reitero firmemente Aoi, haciendo que se rindiera.- a todas estas que es esa cajota?- pregunto la chica dirigiéndose al objeto que le había golpeado la cabeza y abriendo la caja.

- no la abras!- grito law pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la chica había abierto la caja sacando todas las cosas que había en ella.

- que demonios es esto?- fotos, panfletos, cartas, objetos; en fin un catalogo de cosas que tenían una cosa en común, Kuro Ame.

- te dije que no lo abrieras.- la reprendió Law mientras guardaba todo de nuevo en la caja.

- tu...tu trabajas para ellos?- pregunto la chica totalmente asustada.

- de que estás hablando?- pregunto Law al escuchar la temblorosa voz de la chica.

- ella, te lo dijeron, te pagaron para que me mataras?- pregunto la chica mientras retrocedía con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- no entiendo.- Law estaba más que confundido, cuando la situación había cambiado de esa manera.

- POR QUE TIENES FOTOS DE MI MAMA!?- grito Aoi tirándole lo primero que encontró.

- tu mama?!

* * *

- donde esta?- pregunto el imponente hombre.

- la joven golpeo a todos los enviados.- contesto temerosamente un oficial que trabajaba para el desagradable hombre.

- me dices que una niñata de 18 años los venció a todos?- pregunto iracundo golpeando la mesa. Su oficial casi se desmaya del miedo, normalmente su superior era extremadamente tranquilo por lo que verlo tan enfadado era como ver la muerte a la cara.

- es... es Ayanocoji, no hay que subestimarla, señor.- trato de defenderse sin sonar insolente.

- claro, es Ayanocoji, pero no solo eso, es una mujer que heredo la belleza y templanza de su hermosa madre y la fuerza y carácter de su maldito padre. Esa mujer, Aoi Ayanocoji, la quiero para mí, la quiero ya, te lo pasare por ahora pero más te vale que la traigas rápido.- sugirió recobrando su sombría calma de nuevo.

- yo puedo ayudarte con eso.- comento una tercera voz, que pertenecía a un recién llegado.

- a que te refieres?

- puedo traerte a la princesita Ayanocoji, después de todo la tengo bajo mi poder.- comento el disgustante hombre de rosa.

CONTINUARA...


	19. PADRE

He vuelto. Me han extrañado ahhh bueno por fin ya salí a vacaciones y me he demorado un poco por que me dio un virus, pero arrastrandome he venido a actualizar.

* * *

Tarumis: kyaaaa gracias por tus buenas energías me fue bien en mis exámenes.

Juvia: jajaja aki toi jajaja de ahora en adelante comenzare a desenvolver mi historia.

Nataria: gracias por tu favorite.

Pomacusk: gracias por seguir y por el favorite.

* * *

Aoi no paraba de lanzarle objetos a Law que este apenas podía esquivar.

- ya cálmate, que pasa contigo?- pregunto ya harto Law y la tiro a la cama, sentándose encima de ella sin dejarla mover.

- las fotos de mi mama, porque tienes fotos de mi mama!- exclamo Aoi tratando de zafarse de Law.

- Kuro Ame es tu madre?- pregunto contrariado maldiciendo su suerte.

- si ella es mi madre... un momento por que la llamas Kuro ame?- pregunto Aoi calmándose un poco.

- se que su nombre real es Aomizu ame, pero en el north blue la llamábamos Kuro ame, y si tengo fotos de ella, como el 90% de los chicos de mi edad que vienen del north blue.

- ósea... que...tu no me persigues?- pregunto Aoi sintiéndose un poco estúpida.

- perseguirte? deberías dejar de fumar lo que te de kid.- se burlo Law tratando de tranquilizarse el también un poco.

- ahhh yo no fumo... es que...olvídalo .- dijo Aoi sintiéndose un poco triste al recordar a su madre.

- ahora que estamos en esta posición por que no aprovechamos.- sugirió Law mientras se inclinaba para besar el cuello de Aoi, pero se vio interrumpido porque llamaban a la puerta. Al abrir no podría ser otro que el que dañaba su suerte siempre.

- mi querido Law, te he extrañado tanto.- dijo el hombre dando un abrazo no correspondido a Law.

- siento no poder decir lo mismo donquixote-ya.- contesto secamente mientras se separaba de el.

- quien era Law?- salió Aoi de la habitación sobándose su chichón para encontrarse con Law y con ese desconocido.

- oh, yo soy el padre de Law, es un placer conocerla señorita, mi nombre es donquixote doflamingo.- se presento mientras le besaba la mano.

- el... el padre de Law?- pregunto incrédula , mientras Law esperaba que a doflamingo le diera un ataque de muerte súbita.

- así es.- contesto sin soltarle la mano.

- ahh un placer mi nombre es...- iba a contestar la peli azul pero se vio interrumpida.

- Ayanocoji Aoi.- completo donquixote.- Law me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero creo que se ha quedado corto en describirme tu sin igual belleza.

- ahh ahhhh ok gracias.- dijo nerviosa Aoi tratando se zafarse del agarre.

- donquixote-ya, podemos hablar?- dijo Law señalando la puerta, una vez afuera doflamingo pudo soltarse un poco sin tener Aoi presente.

- con que ella es a la que te follas por las noches, puedo decir que hasta te tengo envidia.- comento doflamingo lamiéndose los labios de manera grotesca.

- voy a ignorar eso para no matarte pero... tu lo sabias verdad, tu sabias quienes eran los padres de Aoi y aun así no me lo dijiste.- reprocho fuertemente Law.

- por dios! No pensé que fueras tan ingenuo y lento Law. Parece que me equivoque en valorar tus aptitudes. De verdad no te acordabas que los Ayanocoji.

- era un niño cuando eso, lo único que podía recordar era a ame-sama, como creías que iba a saber que el clan Ayanocoji era ese clan.

- eso es porque Law siempre estuvo fijándose en la caritativa señora pero no en el señor de la casa, ahh pero si yo pensaba que tu ya sabias todo.- dijo burlonamente doflamingo.

- si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera ido del país el mismo día en que Aoi Ayanocoji piso el salón de clases.

- y por que no lo haces ahora?- pregunto el hombre de rosa con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- eso quisieras payaso, pero no me voy a ir, y si le tocas un solo cabello a Aoi... voy a la policía y lo digo todo, donquixote-ya.- dijo Law formando una sonrisa igual de desafiante que borro la de doflamingo.

* * *

- he estado pensando... doflamingo-san a que se dedica?- pregunto Aoi tratando de romper el ambiente tenso que había desde que ambos habían entrado al apartamento.

- soy empresario.- contesto posando toda su atención en Aoi haciéndola sentir incomoda.

- es usted el que ha invertido en tecnología y ciencia de la marina?- pregunto Aoi recordando donde había escuchado ese nombre.

- efectivamente, me parece importante que nuestra marina tenga los mejor equipos para poder cumplir con su función.- contesto orgullosamente doflamingo, Law bufo y sonrió con sarcasmo sabiendo la verdadera razón por la que doflamingo ayudaba a la marina.

- me parece excelente.- contesto la chica sonriendo nerviosamente. El papa de Law le ponía los pelos de punta.

- donquixote-ya, te puedes ir?- pregunto Law interrumpiendo.

- pero por que?- pregunto con fingida tristeza doflamingo.

- pues porque quiero tener sexo con Aoi.- contesto con simpleza a lo que se gano una patada en las costillas por parte de la peli azul.

- como demonios dices eso!- grito Aoi roja de la vergüenza.

- los siento, corrijo: porque quiero hacer el amor con mi novia. - reformulo Law ganándose otra fuerte patada de Aoi.

- imbécil no me refería a eso!- grito de nuevo con los ojos en llamas de la ira.

- fufufufu, no se preocupen, entiendo que los chicos de ahora así jóvenes y bellos como ustedes necesitan darse cariño, me iré entonces. No olvides pasarte por la casa alguna vez que otra Law.- diciendo eso doflamingo salió dejando a Aoi mas tranquila aunque apenada.

- No te llevas bien con tu papa, verdad?- pregunto la chica mirándolo fijamente.

- donquixote-ya no es mi papa solo por el hecho de que unos papeles dicen que lo es.- respondió recostándose en las piernas de Aoi para que lo mimara.

- vale, entiendo.

- Aoi, quiero que sepas que te amo.- dijo Law tratando de dormir.

- yo también te amo.- contesto acariciando la corta barba de Law.

- de verdad, te amo y quiero que sepas que todo lo que hago lo hago por tu bien, que yo nunca te dañaría.- repitió Law tomando el rostro de Aoi para que lo viera.

- lo se.

* * *

- esa chica, quiero que la investigues, donde vive, que lugares frecuenta, sus amigos, todo sobre ella.- ordeno doflamingo a su guardaespaldas mientras subía a su limosina.

* * *

Aoi estaba sentada allí, en la estación de policía, no era por que se hubiera metido en ningún problema ni nada por el estilo, ella había ido voluntariamente para solucionar un poco su pasado.

- hola smoky-chan.- saludo nerviosamente como solía hacerlo en la antigüedad a su amigo.

A smoker se le cayeron los papeles que tenía en la mano por la impresión.

-A...Aoi.- smoker apenas podía pronunciar, era un fantasma que se le estaba apareciendo o algo así?

- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, smoky-chan.

- pen...pensé que habías muerto?, entonces la chica que vi en el bar si eras tu.- inquirió smoker sentándose todavía confundido. Aoi solo asintió.

- vine por que quería pedirte un favor, quiero que me muestres el expediente del caso de mi padre.- dijo la peli azul concisa.

- después de tantos años sigues con eso?

- me quieren matar.- dijo Aoi simplificando y smoker se sorprendió.

- le prometí a getsu-san que te cuidaría y falle, lo siento.- comento smoker recordando las palabras de su mentor.

- no te preocupes smoky-chan, hiciste lo que pudiste, ahora me propias ayudar mucho con ese expediente. - dijo Aoi esperando que smoker aceptara darle esos documentos de la investigación.

- si eso te hace feliz.- smoker saco una carpeta de los archivos y se la entrego a Aoi. La peli azul comenzó a leer detalladamente, pero solo había un dato que le importaba, es asesino de sus padres y de su familia entera.

- akagami shanks.- leyó lentamente tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes, donde había visto el rostro de la foto antes.

CONTINUARA…

Voy a actualizar mas rapidito ahora que esty en vacaciones, si tienen sugerencias, preguntas comentarios o solo me quieren recordar a mi progenitora, aquí abajito esta la caja de comentarios para hacerlo, leo todos , respondo todos, y a todos los tomo en cuenta. Si eres nuevo y te gusta la historia puedes dar follow y favorite.


	20. NO TE DEJARE IR

**Tarumis.** Ahhh Shanks Shanks quien sabrá la verdad Jajajaja, no te digo que pronto lo descubriremos pero hay vamos. Ah law es todo sexo sexo, desde que aoi se lo dio no se puede controlar.

**Angelagdp.** Gracias por seguir y por el favorite.

**Kinjishi samara.** Gracias por seguir y por el favorite.

* * *

** 1.** Wow, quien leyó el manga, estuvo fabuloso aunque mi law, ayy law ojalá no te hagan daño, maldito dofla en todo engañoso. **2.** Ya antes en mi fanfic había nombrado a Shanks, si no estoy mal fue en el capítulo 1, la verdad no recuerdo.

* * *

NO TE DEJARE IR

Akagami, Akagami... Shanks? Aquello no era posible, Akagami Shanks, el hombre que había asesinado a su padre era ese agradable señor que paseaba a veces por la escuela, lo había recordado, le había dado el sombrero a Luffy y aunque Aoi no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar directamente con Shanks, lo había visto merodear la rectoría de la escuela frecuentemente... y si garp-san también estaba involucrado en el asesinato de su familia.

- no has probado la cena.- comento el gran hombre mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

- lo siento abuelo.- contesto cabizbaja.- abuelo... Puedo preguntarte algo.- pregunto dudosa la peli azul.

- No veo por que no.- contesto el hombre poniendo total atención en su nieta.

- tu conoces... A Akagami Shanks?- pregunto viendo a la cara a su abuelo. Al gran hombre se le cayó el tenedor de la mano.

- tu, tu como conoces ese nombre?- pregunto el hombre alterado.

- me lo dio smoker.

- smoker, hablaste con smoker y ni siquiera me dijiste, sabes lo que pasa, te dije que nadie podía encontrarnos!- grito Tora Ayanocoji mientras golpeaba la mesa fuertemente. Aoi se quedo estupefacta.

- Shanks, ese hombre vive en esta ciudad, lo he visto... en la escuela.- contó rápidamente Aoi antes de que mas silencio le costara caro con su abuelo.

- shanks?- el anciano estaba temblando y sus ojos se abrieron mucho. Después de tranquilizarse se sentó.

- mañana... mañana empacas tus cosas, nos vamos de esta ciudad.- dijo el abuelo pareciendo sereno.

-NO! Abuelo todo menos eso, ya no mas, por favor otra vez no.- pidió Aoi llorando.

- si no nos vamos, Akagami no dudara en matarnos, si ha ido a la escuela es por que probablemente ya descubrió que estudias allí, estar en esta ciudad es suicida, mañana en la noche nos iremos.- diciendo la ultima palabra, Tora Ayanocoji subió a su habitación sin siquiera negociar.

* * *

- por que me traes aquí?- pregunto Aoi de mal humor.

- nos vamos esta noche, si no vienes a la escuela puede que sospeche y no nos de ni siquiera eso de tiempo. Iré a ver a smoker y vendré a recogerte.- dijo el anciano y Aoi asintió.

Cuando Aoi entro al salón, sintió ganas de llorar, ver a todos sus amigos con los cuales había pasado casi un año, es lo mas largo que se quedo en un lugar. Amigos que habían sido como su familia en este tiempo. Pudo ver a Sanji y a Zoro pelear, y recordó como nami los separaba, Luffy soltaba la risa, chopper y ussop aterrados. Vio a Law y a kid que al parecer ya estaban reconciliados después de la pelea, entro en silencio y se sentó, todo su cuerpo temblaba, nunca le había costado tanto dejar algo.

Un beso en su mejilla la despertó de su trace.- como esta la mujer mas hermosa del mundo?- pregunto melosamente Law.

- creo que ese titulo se lo ha ganado la súper modelo boa hancock.- contesto Aoi burlona.

- hancock-ya esta vieja, no has visto su arrugas, por eso tu eres la mas hermosa.- dijo Law besándole el cuello.

- en el colegio no.- dejo Aoi quitándoselo encima, sintió un pinchazo en la boca del estomago al recordar lo que le dijo su abuelo. Quería despedirse pero sabía de antemano que seria muy peligroso que se dieran cuenta de que se iba incluso si ese era Law.

La clases pasaban una a una, y pronto la jornada estudiantil acabo, era lo ultimo que quería Aoi. Camino hacia la entrada de la escuela escapando de todos su amigos, y escapando especialmente de Law. No tendría el valor de despedirse de el. Se paro en el portón de la escuela al ver que su abuelo no se encontraba en ninguna parte, pasaron 10 minutos, 15 minutos, 20 minutos, ya fue media hora en que Aoi esperaba a las afueras de la escuela y esto ya le estaba asustando, trato de llamar al celular a su abuelo pero este no le contesto. Aoi estaba pensando lo peor pero el sonido del motor de una moto la saco de sus pensamientos.

-te llevo linda?.- pregunto el moreno sonriendo sobre su motocicleta, era la ultima y única persona que Aoi quería ver, vaya vicisitud.

-te dejan traer la motocicleta a la escuela Law?, vaya que eres un niño mimado.- comento Aoi, rindiéndose, no podía negarse a subir, no podía negarse a estar cerca de Law. En todo el camino estuvo callada, no quería hablar, solo podía sentir la espalda de Law, y su aroma, solo quería disfrutar ese momento.

- la deje en la puerta de su casa señorita.- dijo Law y se subió a su moto.

-espera!- grito Aoi asustada.

- que pasa?

- mi abuelo, no se si esta en casa, me da miedo, podrías estar con migo mientras veo donde esta.- pidió Aoi sintiéndose un tanto ridícula.

-claro

Una vez entraron en la casa, Law paso al living room y Aoi comenzó a buscar por toda la casa a su abuelo, o alguna cosa extraña. Era una casa realmente grande, Law nunca había entrado a esa casa, era acogedora, a diferencia de la de su padre.

-no esta y no contesta el teléfono.- comento Aoi preocupada mientras se sentaba al lado de Law.

-entonces no te puedo dejar sola…. Y ya que no esta el capitán en casa…- comento mientras acariciaba la pierna de Aoi.

-es vicealmirante, y si mi abuelo se llega a enterar que hicimos algo como eso en la casa me asesina, me clona y me vuelve a asesinar.

- yo te protegeré.- dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

-no quiero.- dijo totalmente roja mientras se alejaba.

-no te lo estaba preguntando.- diciendo eso Law cargo a Aoi en su hombro y subió la escalera.

-que… que haces?- pregunto Aoi tratando de bajarse.

-busco tu habitación.- dijo sin mucho énfasis, hasta que encontró la habitación con mas rosa que pudo y entro en esta, vio la mochila de Aoi en la cama así que supuso que esa era.- no pensé que te gustara tanto el rosa.- comento burlón.

-no me gusta el rosa, mi abuelo decoro.- dijo ofuscada y roja la peli azul.

- no te preocupes, no tengo problema en hacerlo encima de este cubre lechos rosa con mariposas.- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se acercaba como asechando a una presa.

-que.. que haces, aléjate de mi, te dije que aquí no.- contesto Aoi un poco asustada mientras trataba de escapar, aunque vanamente por que Law la agarro rápidamente y la arrojo encima de la cama, mientras la besaba vorazmente, Law que no perdía el tiempo ya se había quitado la camisa.

-llegue a casa.- interrumpió una voz que venia del living room.

-mierda, mi abuelo!-exclamo Aoi saltando de la cama, rápidamente se arreglo la ropa que Law había estado quitando.- tu quédate aquí y no salgas.- impero mientras salía de la habitación… como si Law fuera a obedecer una orden.

-lo siento Aoi-chan, se me fue mas el tiempo, por cierto, esa motocicleta que esta en la puerta… ya estaba aquí cuando llegaste?- pregunto viendo la sospechosa moto.

-la…la moto, ahhh la moto, es la nueva moto de Ace, el nieto de garp-san, le dije que la quitara, no te preocupes.

-ahh siendo asi no hay problema, por otro lado nosotros si que tenemos un problema.- dijo tora cambiando el semblante drásticamente.

-que paso ji-sama, hablaste con smoker?- pregunto Aoi contagiada por el animo de su abuelo.

- si y tengo malas noticas, akagami shanks a desaparecido abruptamente, no hay rastro de el.

- eso significa que…

-eso significa que probablemente ya este tras de nosotros, por ahora es imposible movernos, sabrá a donde vamos.- Aoi sintió que el alama le volvía al cuerpo al escuchar eso.- pero en cuanto tenga conocimiento del paradero de akagami nos vamos, nos vamos del país.

-del país¡.- exclamo Aoi totalmente contrariada, no quería irse de la ciudad mucho menos del país.

-escapamos de ciudad en ciudad y no sirvió de nada, nos vamos del país y punto, me tengo que ir y volveré tarde.- el abuelo de Aoi salió de nuevo de la casa dejando a su nieta devastada.

- por que no me dijiste nada, que es toda esta mierda, como que te vas del puto país¡- grito Law bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras

-ya ves que yo no puedo elegir en esto.- contesto Aoi tratando de no llorar.

-yo no te voy a dejar ir.

* * *

-ahora que sabemos donde están los Ayanocoji, actuaremos lo mas pronto posible.- dijo el hombre mientras observaba los documentos que le habían traído.

- quiere que prepare las tropas, señor?- pregunto su subordinado.

-no, yo iré personalmente cuando lo crea necesario.

-que malo eres, fufufu. Sigues enamorado de ese rostro, no importa quien lo tenga fufufu.- comento el hombre de rosa que estaba observando la escena.

CONTINUARA…


	21. Masacre de los Ayanocoji- Blue

Tarumis: ahh hice el cap lo más largo que puede, aquí explico varias cosillas. Claro que Law no la dejara ir, ahyy Law cuanto te amo.

* * *

Este capítulo esta ambientado 10 años atrás de la línea temporal que sigue la historia.

* * *

**Masacre de los Ayanocoji- Blue**

- mama, mama, mira la cinta que me regalo ji-sama.- decía la pequeña Aoi sonriente.

- es muy hermosa Aoi-chan, se vera muy buen en ese cabello azul.

- esta semana también vas a ir a north blue, verdad?- pregunto Aoi haciéndole un puchero a su madre.

- tengo que hacerlo.- contesto la mujer de cabellos azabaches dándole un beso a su hija y despidiéndose.

Aoi Ayanocoji a su corta edad tenía ya muchas cosas, era una monada de niña, una familia adinerada, padres que la amaban, pero frecuentemente se encontraba como en ese momento, totalmente sola.

- que haces merodeando la casa?- pregunto el joven de cabellos grises.

- hago lo que hago, y tu que haces Smoky-chan?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en el suelo ensuciando el costoso vestido que le regalo su abuelo.

- ya te he dicho que no me llames así, estoy arreglando mi motocicleta, no ves?, si quieres ayudarme ve a cambiarte.- contesto tratando de parecer rudo con la pequeña. En cuanto dijo eso Aoi subió corriendo a su habitación a ponerse algo cómodo para ayudar a smoker con su moto.

- Smoky-chan, en donde esta mi padre esta vez?- pregunto Aoi tratando se parecer espontánea.

- creo que en el mar de shin sekai... getsu-san tiene que viajar mucho por su trabajo, lo entiendes verdad?- pregunto smoker al ver a la pequeña un poco triste.

- lo entiendo.- contesto secamente mientras limpiaba la moto. Imagen que a smoker le rompía el corazón, durante esos años que había vivido con la familia Ayanocoji, Aoi se había vuelto como su hermana pequeña.

- ven, vamos a jugar.-dijo mientras subía a la pequeña a sus hombros. No era como si a sus 25 años le divirtiera jugar niñerías, pero tenía que cuidar a Aoi.

Smoker había llevado una vida muy dura, su niñez se vio sumergida en la miseria y cuando cumplió 13 sus padres lo abandonaron, para sobrevivir comenzó a robar a los turistas que pasaban a loguetown. Cuando tenía 17 años, getsu Ayanocoji lo encontró robando y prácticamente obligado lo llevo a su casa donde lo trato como si fuera un miembro mas de la familia. Se encontró con una señora que no tuvo problema en acogerlo en su casa y enseñarle como comportarse y su hija que en ese momento tenía 3 años, había visto crecer a la mocosa por eso le dolía verla sufrir.

- Smoky-chan, mira hay alguien en la entrada.- dijo la pequeña señalando a dos hombres vestidos de negro y a un marine.

- que desea la cipher pol en los aposentos del clan Ayanocoji.- pregunto desconfiadamente poniendo a Aoi detrás de el.

- tenemos una orden de cateo para esta casa.- contesto uno de los hombres descortésmente mostrándole el papel.

- si es así.- comento tomando la hoja y seguido abrió la puerta, vio al marine, era un conocido suyo pero porque estaba gimoteando.

- yoshino, que demonios hace la policía del gobierno aquí, y por que estas así.- pregunto un poco encabronado ya que suponía que el los había llevado allí.

- sniff, el vicealmirante getsu... El vicealmirante fue encontrado muerto esta mañana en la bahía.- dijo el marine con los ojos llorosos.

Smoker quedo en shock, Aoi salió a correr llorando pero smoker la alcanzo.

- tranquila, tranquila.- repetía una y otra vez mientras abrazaba a la pequeña que más que llorar, gritaba de dolor. La alzo y entro a la casa seguido del marine que se sintió mal por haber dicho eso frente a la hija del Vicealmirante.

Entro y vio como los hombres ya habían volcado la mitad de la casa.

- quien mas sabe de esto?- pregunto secamente smoker que también sentía un dolor profundo.

- el vicealmirante Tora, ya fue informado.- contesto el marine.

- y esta gente que hace acá?- pregunto ya encabronado de ver como destruían todo.

- es que...- dudo al ver a la niña llorar pero continuo.- dicen que el vicealmirante getsu era... era parte de la revolución comandada por dragon.

- que mierda estas diciendo?- grito smoker asustando al marine.

- ellos vienen por eso, vienen a buscar información que pueda tener aquí.

* * *

Era difícil verlo, ver el cuerpo de su propio hijo.

- quien fue?-pregunto fuertemente el anciano al vicealmirante Borsalino.

- fue Akagami, trate de capturarlo pero escapo, pude capturar uno de los suyos y me contó lo del vicealmirante getsu, lo siento, si hubiera llegado mas rápido... seguramente estaría vivo. - contesto el hombre vestido a rayas.

- mi hijo estaba persiguiendo a Akagami por crímenes en alta mar, el nunca se hubiera aliado con Akagami.- asevero el anciano mientras observaba a su hijo ya muerto.

- al parecer todo fue una pantomima, Akagami y el vicealmirante getsu estaban aliados, al parecer Akagami colabora con la revolución de dragón e integro a su hijo a esta, cuando el vicealmirante supo mas de lo que debía, lo asesino.- comento Borsalino mientras releía el expediente.

- ya le he dicho que mi hijo no es criminal!- grito enfurecido Tora Ayanocoji.

- no, yo no estoy diciendo que lo sea, solo le estoy informando sobre el reporte... usted sabe que su hijo y yo éramos amigos, estábamos en el mismo escuadrón en el north blue cuando éramos marines rasos y hemos prácticamente crecido juntos, yo tampoco creo lo que dicen de el , pero mientras no podamos probarlo.- dijo Borsalino amablemente a líder de los Ayanocoji.

- Shanks, donde esta?- pregunto Tora limpiándose las lagrimas.

- no sabemos todavía, pero creo que no esta posponiendo el erradicar cualquier tipo de información, de todos modos el CP4 ya esta buscando esta información.

- erradicar cualquier información, el CP4, ?- pregunto Tora contrariado por las palabras de Borsalino.

- me refiero a que va a ir a matarlos, creo que lo mejor seria esconderse por un tiempo, de verdad lo siento, sabia que su hijo iba a ser nombrado almirante, es una lastima que haya muerto tan joven. - comento Borsalino haciendo una reverencia a Tora y enseguida salió de la habitación.

* * *

- mocoso, que paso en la casa?- pregunto Tora a smoker al ver que estaba medio destrozada.

- vinieron agentes del CP4, estaban buscando "información"... vicealmirante... Es verdad lo de getsu-san y dragón?- pregunto smoker dubitativo.

- claro que no!, donde esta Aoi?- pregunto irritado que logro asustar a smoker.

- esta en su habitación.

- smoker, llama a Ame y cuéntale lo que paso, dile que necesito que venga lo antes posible.- impero el anciano mientras smoker maldecía su suerte de tener que dar él las malas noticias.

* * *

- quien fue?- Lo había amado desde el primer momento en que lo vio y ahora se lo habían arrebatado.- quien fue?!- el grito estrepitoso de la esposa del fallecido vicealmirante Getsu Ayanocoji retumbo en toda la sala contrayendo el corazón de los presentes que la veían llorar sobre el cuerpo del caído.

- fue Akagami.- contesto Tora Ayanocoji que estaba viendo la escena.

- no puede ser, Shanks no lo hizo.- gimió sobre el pecho el difunto.

- lo siento, haremos todo lo necesario para capturar a los implicados.- contesto el anciano peli azul con todo el profesionalismo que pudo.

- era mi esposo!- grito agresivamente Ame hacia su suegro.

- y también era mi hijo mujer, pero esta muerto, no va a regresar.- contesto el anciano en un grito, cuando ame volvió hacia su suegro, vio las lagrimas que estaba siendo retenidas por parte de él y se sintió miserable de hacer que un padre dijera tal cosa sobre su hijo.

* * *

- vendrán por nosotros?- pregunto la pelinegra incrédula.

- es lo mas probable, nos movilizaremos hacia la estadía principal del clan Ayanocoji, allí no llegaran.- contesto Tora Ayanocoji prometiéndose proteger a su familia.

En cuando llegaron al los aposentos principales del clan Ayanocoji, Tora pidió que cuidaran de su nuera y su nieta y salió del lugar en busca del asesino de su hijo.

* * *

- mama, mama, tengo miedo.- comento la pequeña de cabellos azules escondiéndose en el canto de su madre.

- aquí estaremos seguras.- respondió Ame no muy segura de ello. La pelinegra salió de la habitación en busca de mantas para abrigar a su hija, pero al pasar al lado del despacho principal escucho algo no muy grato.

_- debemos entregarlas._

- es cierto, el gobierno necesita saber si ellas saben algo.

- y si viene Akagami?

- Akagami tiene tantos hombres como para matarnos a todos, debemos entregarlas

- si entreguémoslas, Tora no nos puede reclamar después de todo fue culpa de su hijo.

Para Ame fue como si le clavaran una estaca en el corazón, los Ayanocoji las habían traicionado, no estaban seguras en ese lugar y tendrían que escapar. Corrió a la habitación, tomo a su hija y unas cuantas maletas pero el sonido de disparos le indico que era demasiado tarde. Al ver por la ventana vio un número absurdo de hombres armados, corrió por la casa buscando refugio pero fue capturada por los hombres de la misma familia a la que alguna vez se sintió parte. Estridentes sonidos de disparos asustaban a la pequeña Aoi haciéndola llorar, cuando salieron de la casa pudo ver cuerpos de los Ayanocoji tirados en el suelo, tuvo ganas de gritar pero lo único que hizo fue apretar la cara de su hija contra su falda para que no viera. Escucho pasos detrás de ella, cuando intento ver lo que pasaba fue obligada a mantenerse como estaba, no había salvación en una casa en la mitad del bosque.

- aquí están, llévenselas y paren la matanza.- pidió el jefe encargado de los Ayanocoji.

- por que parar la matanza si ya las tengo?- pregunto una tétrica voz, seguida un disparo y luego silencio que dio paso al sonido de pisadas que se dirigían hacia ellas, era ahora o nunca. Ame golpeo con el codo la nariz de quien la retenía y seguido grito "corre" empujando a su hija antes de que el hombre con sombrero la tomara del cabello. La pequeña Aoi se petrifico del miedo y cayo temblando al suelo llorando mientras miraba a su mama retenida por aquel hombre, no podía verlo bien, ya había caído la noche y solo podía ver la sombra de aquel demonio. Vio a su alrededor los cuerpos de sus familiares y aunque quiso gritar estaba tan asustada que no pudo, volvió la vista a su madre y vio el brillo de sus lagrimas.

- tan hermosa como siempre, Ame.- comento el hombre que la tenía contra el.

- me das asco, no eres mas que basura, sabia que habías sido tu malnacido.- espeto Ame escupiendo la cara del hombre.

- quiere que sepas que a pesar de todo te amo, incluso esa parte rebelde.- comento siniestramente el hombre y luego dio una macabra y estrepitosa risa. Aoi miraba atentamente la escena, cuando su madre saco una navaja y apuñalo el costado y ese hombre el cual seguidamente disparo contra Ame dos veces en su pecho. En todo el lugar lo único que se pudo escuchar fue el agudo grito de Aoi Ayanocoji. Su madre se volvió hacia ella y sonrió, una leve sonrisa en sus labios que supuraban sangre

- corre, vive.- fue el ultimo aliento de Aomizu Ame hacia su hija, sin saber como el cuerpo de la pequeña obedeció. Su mente esta en blanco, ni siquiera estaba muy segura de si estaba consiente pero se levanto del suelo y corrió y corrió hasta que llego al bosque.

- alto.- grito un niño como de su misma edad, este llevaba un arma que asusto profundamente a Aoi por lo cual empezó a llorar.

- mama!mama!- gritaba en sollozos Aoi una y otra vez.

- cállate!- grito el niño pelinegro frente a ella mientras la apuntaba, Aoi se dio cuenta de que este también estaba llorando aunque lo tratara de ocultar lo cual calmo un poco a Aoi. - te... te voy a matar.- dijo el niño con voz quebrada.

- hazlo.- dijo Aoi en un susurro mientras caminaba hacia ese niño.- si todo el mundo quiere que me muera pues me muero! Hazlo!- grito la niña totalmente trastornada que logro asustar al niño del bando contrario. El niño soltó el alma y camino rápidamente hacia Aoi, la pequeña peli azul solo sintió el ardor en su mejilla, fue tan rápida la bofetada que le dio el niño que ni siquiera lo vio.

- ella te dijo que vivieras niña tonta.- grito el niño totalmente asustado de sus actos.- te dijo que corrieras entonces corre, CORRE!.- grito el niño pelinegro y el cuerpo de Aoi como antes se movió solo y comenzó a correr, volvió para ver al chico que ahora se había arrodillado en el suelo llorando, ese niño no era del clan Ayanocoji de eso estaba segura, vio su camino y corrió hasta que escucho las pisadas detrás de ella y luego fue agarrada.

- deja a mi nieta.- comento Tora que acababa de llegar por el bosque y le disparo en toda la frente al hombre que retenía a su pequeña, escucho la algarabía en el lugar así que alzo a su nieta en brazos y corrió hasta lograr escapar.

* * *

El anciano cuidaba de su nieta que todavía no había despertado, al parecer el shock había sido grave. No podían ir al hospital ya que los capturarían allí, encontró unos esquirlas de metal en el brazo de su nieta sin tener idea de como habían llegado allí, las saco el solo pero estaba preocupado, era increíble que Shanks hubiera asesinado a todo el clan, pero ahora no tenía apoyo de nadie lo único que podía hacer era escapar.

- abuelo.- escucho la dulce voz de su nieta y se volvió para ver que ya había despertado.

- que paso Aoi-chan?

- mama y papa, ahora están juntos?- pregunto viendo la foto que había guardado en su chaqueta, esta mostraba a su madre , su padre, su abuelo y ella.

- si, ahora están juntos.- contesto el hombre tratando de no llorar.

- yo quiero ir con ellos también.- dijo en un sollozo la pequeña Aoi.

- todavía no es el tiempo.- contesto el anciano sentándose en la cama donde estaba durmiendo la chica.

- pero me dejaron sola.- replico la niña mirando a su abuelo.

- no estas sola, ellos están contigo aunque tu no los veas... yo estoy contigo, me quieres dejar solo?- pregunto el viejo acariciando la cabeza de la niña

- no.- contesto moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. Vio a su pequeña nieta, una niña quien no había hecho daño alguno pero tuvo que pasar todo eso. Recordó las noticias que obtuvo cuando había salido por comida, buscaban una niña de cabello largo azul, piel blanca, ojos púrpura.

- recuerdas los googles que te regalo tu papa?- pregunto Tora a su nieta

- si a Smoky-chan le regalo unos iguales.

- ve y tráelos, trae también mi navaja dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y la bolsa. La niña obedeció y llevo todo a su abuelo. El anciano tomo los sedosos cabellos de Aoi y acerco la navaja a ellos, esta se alejo instintivamente.

- que haces abuelo?- pregunto tomando su cabello.

- buscan una niña.- respondió el hombre

- pe...pero mi mama decía que mi cabello era el mas hermoso.- musito sollozadamente mientras se acercaba a su abuelo de nuevo. Este tomo los hilos azules y con la navaja comenzó a cortarlos como si de un niño se tratara.

- el azul mas puro, digno de un Ayanocoji... Aoi-chan te prometo que algún día volverás a tener el cabello tan largo como antes.- en cuanto termino de cortar el cabello de Aoi limpio el lugar, en la bolsa había ropa de niño, como Aoi todavía era pequeña su cuerpo no se diferenciaba del de un niño, se coloco sus googles impidiendo que pudieran ver claramente sus ojos, esta fue la única forma en la que pudieron salir sanos y salvos de la ciudad.

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
